The Early Years
by BrittLovesSan
Summary: 24 year old lawyer Santana Lopez drops by a coffee shop after her Saturday morning run and meets waitress Brittany Pierce. Brittany instantly has a crush on Santana, however Santana doesn't feel the same considering their age difference. G!P Santana.
1. Chapter 1

The Early Years

Chapter 1: First Meeting

Saturday 18th October 2014

I'm currently on my usual Saturday morning run but it's not as therapeutic as it usually is. I normally reward myself with a coffee and a cake after my run but the usual coffee shop I go has closed now so I don't know what to do. There is another coffee shop not far along the street and I haven't been there before but I just know it won't feel the same going there on a Saturday when I am so used to Joe's Coffee Shop. However one thing I can't survive without is my morning coffee so I'll just need to man up so to speak and go to this other place. As soon as I get inside I walk over to the counter.

"Hi what can I get for you?" the young blonde girl behind the counter asks with a smile.

"Um…a coffee to go please" I tell the girl.

"No problem, one coffee coming up" she tells me while smiling brightly.

"Oh and can I get a sugary doughnut please" I ask just before she goes over to the coffee machine.

"Sure" she replies before sorting out my order. I stand over at the side of the counter waiting for it and a minute or two later she comes back over to me. "There you go" she says handing me my coffee and doughnut.

"Thank you" I smile while taking my order and pay for it once she tells me what it comes too.

"Please come again, bye" the girl tells me and I smile at her before leaving. I'm just walking back home when I bump into someone.

"Watch it" they snarl at me and I look up recognising the voice.

"Eh excuse me Quinn" I state and she suddenly looks up.

"Oh it's you, I didn't realise. Why are you wearing a cap?" she asks me, presumably I look unrecognisable wearing the cap or something.

"Nice to see you too" I reply, not really answering her question.

"Sorry I'm just in an awful mood this morning" she sighs.

"Why what's wrong?" I ask, concerned for one of my best friends.

"Alex is acting weird again, it's like I am non-existent half the time" she replies.

"Look he's probably just stressed at work again, did you try to talk to him?" I ask.

"Yeah I've tried lots of times but he either avoids the conversation or pretends he doesn't know what I'm talking about" she tells me. "Like this morning, I thought we could take a drive somewhere and spend the whole day together but he said he was busy."

"Maybe he is just busy" I try to reason.

"He's not busy Santana, he's helping one of his friends to fix a car apparently but I don't buy it" she replies. "I mean you tell me Santana why a successful smartly dressed businessman would want to play with car oil and get their hands dirty. He hates to get messy, damn the guy wears a suit every single day whether he is working or not" she tells me. She has sort of got a point, the man hates doing anything with the slightest bit of dirt.

"Look why don't you and I have a girl's day today, I can leave most of my work until tomorrow?" I suggest. "Come on, we can invite the others and it can be like old times, we'll drink wine and order take out later and we can even read trashy magazines" I say wiggling my eyebrows to make her laugh.

"Ok fine, let's go" she says laughing. We then head back to my house with me linking my arm through hers. "Santana?" she says after a few minutes of silence.

"Mm…" I say taking a drink of coffee.

"Why are you so smiley and happy this morning?" she asks, looking at me.

"Oh you know…" I say teasingly. "I may have just found my ideal…" I stop mid-sentence to see what she'll think I mean.

"Oh my god" she says excitedly. "Who is she and where does she live? Do I know her? What's her name? How old is she? Is she hot?" ok I have to stop her with all these questions.

"Ok calm down honey, one question at a time" I tell her.

"Just tell me about her then" she demands.

"Ok well she's beautiful and hot of course" I say and Quinn nods. "She tastes amazing on my lips" I tell her.

"That was a little too much but do continue" she tells me.

"She is one of a kind, I am not joking" I say still smiling. "She is small and the dark…" Quinn cuts me off before I can continue.

"She has dark hair, I always thought you went for Blonde's" she says confused.

"The bottom line is Quinn, I want to savour every mouthful of her I have" I say and Quinn looks at me confused. I then take a drink of my coffee, "Mm…she is so good" I say smirking.

"Oh my god you ass" Quinn shrieks causing me to start laughing. "You were describing a coffee" she states.

"If you had let me finish you'd know I was going to say I have found my ideal coffee shop since the other one closed because this coffee is to die for, honestly" I say taking another sip.

"You're a fucking idiot" she tells me, quickly removing our linked arms. "I actually thought you found someone special."

"I did, I just told you this coffee is special" I say to annoy her.

"Oh fuck off Santana, you know I meant a girlfriend" she states.

"Yeah I did" I say smugly. "Anyway my love life at the moment isn't anything, I'm still single and looking for that girl" I tell her.

"We'll have you dating soon don't you worry" she reassures me but to be honest I'm happy single for the moment.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"What's going on? Why do you keep smiling?" Stacey, a fellow waitress asks me.

"No reason, I'm just happy" I reply.

"What's made you so happy?" she asks.

"Did you see that hot woman that came in ten minutes ago?" I ask.

"The one with the dark hair?" she asks.

"Yeah" I nod. "I've never seen her in before, have you?" I ask and Stacey shakes her head. "I really hope she comes back here again."

"Well you never know, she might" Stacey says before going to serve another customer.

"Hi there, what can I get for you?" I ask another customer who has just approached the counter. I serve the man and then he leaves again.

The rest of the day goes by as usual, serving customers and preparing their orders for them. Nothing out of the ordinary happens although I really can't stop thinking about that brunette that came into the café earlier. Something about her just captivated me and I really can't stop thinking about her. I've never seen her before and I didn't even catch her name so I doubt I'll see her again. I've made plans to hang out with my friends tonight so hopefully that will keep my mind off of today and I can stop thinking about this woman.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday 8th November 2014

Surprisingly for the last two weeks I saw the woman again every Saturday morning but I barely talked to her apart from saying good morning and asking her what she'd like to order. She always smiled at me and my heart melted every time I saw her beautiful smile. It's Saturday again today and I'm hoping I get to see her again.

"Hi there, next customer please" I say to the long line of customers waiting.

"Hi" my favourite brunette smiles. "Can I just get a coffee and a doughnut please?" she asks politely.

"I don't need to ask what kind of doughnut, do I?" I say smiling.

"Nope, just the usual Saturday order please" she smiles back at me and I sort out the order.

"There we go" I say handing her the coffee and the doughnut once she has paid for it.

"Thanks" she replies with that smile I love so much. "It's Brittany right?" she asks.

"Yeah" I nod smiling.

"Ok well thank you Brittany" she says as she leaves but not before smiling at me again. God I just can't handle her smiles, they make me blush so hard.

"Bye" I reply but I think it was a little too quiet for her to hear me. "Hey Stacey" I say after a moment trying to catch her attention.

"Yeah" she replies.

"I only work here on Saturdays so that's the only time I see this woman so I wanted to know if she comes in here at all during the week?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Yeah she comes here every day now, she has done for the past few weeks" Stacey replies.

"What like every single day?" I ask.

"Well I don't work every day of the week but any morning I'm here she seems to be ordering something. It's usually around eight thirty in the morning or something but she's always dressed a lot smarter than she is on Saturdays" she tells me.

"I have never got a chance to catch her name before but I feel I have seen her around, just not in here though apart from when she started coming here three weeks ago" I say.

"Yeah I've never caught her name before either" Stacey says. "Oh excuse me, another customer" she says while grabbing her pen and paper and going over to the customer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday 29th November 2014

It's Saturday again and just like previous weeks I am waiting anxiously to see if my favourite customer will come into the café. She has never let me down once since the first day I saw her in here. Every Friday before school I don't wake up happy because it's almost the weekend, I wake up happy because I will get to see her. It's frustrating me not knowing what her name is because I find it rude saying 'her' all the time but what am I meant to do? From now on she will be known as the brunette until I find out her real name. Her hair is probably darker than brunette but who cares, I'm calling it brunette.

Sophie, another fellow waitress, is looking after the customers just now while I help through the back preparing some of the food. The owner likes to have a nice fresh selection of cakes every day on the front cabinet just next to where we serve the customers so some Saturday mornings I need to help with all the baking instead of serving. I'm worried I might miss the brunette so I keep popping my head through the door from the back to keep an eye on the counter.

"Hey Brittany can you come here for a second" I hear Sophie ask which brings me out of my thoughts.

"Sure, what's wrong" I ask coming from the back area.

"Can you give me a hand serving these customers because the queue is getting quite long" she asks and I instantly jump up and down inside because now I can see the brunette if she comes in today. I would jump up and down for real because I am so excited but then I'd look like a clown so I won't.

"Sure no problem" I say while washing my hands before helping to serve the customers. "Next please" I say with a smile and the next customer comes over and I take his order. "Is the coffee to go sir or would you like to sit in?" I ask.

"I'll sit in" he replies.

"No problem, I won't be a second" I say before preparing the man's coffee.

"Hi there can I take your order" I hear Sophie say to someone, presumably the next person waiting in line. "Hello there, can I help you?" she says but a bit louder this time. "Excuse me, I'll take your order over here" she says growing impatient.

"Oh I don't know what I want to order yet, you can serve the next person" I hear a familiar voice say.

"Alright. I'll take your order over here sir" Sophie says to the next customer in line. The coffee machine is playing up this morning so it's taking me a little longer to sort out the coffee for the man I was serving.

"Sorry about this" I tell the man.

"That's ok take your time" he politely replies.

"Can I take your order now?" I hear Sophie ask once she is done sorting out her previous order.

"I'm still not sure, serve someone else" I hear the brunette reply. Sophie then goes on to serve someone else and not much later, I manage to get the coffee machine working again and give the man his coffee.

"I'll serve the next customer over here" I say just as Sophie is done with another customer and says the same causing us both to laugh. The woman next in line starts walking towards me because she was closer to me than my colleague.

"Excuse me the girl is over there" I hear the brunette say to the customer.

"Oh right" the customer says before walking over to Sophie instead of me. I barely get a chance to take a breath before the brunette is standing in front of me smiling.

"Hi what can I get you?" I ask.

"Coffee and a doughnut please" the brunette replies smiling.

"The usual eh" I say jokingly, it's a thing I say all the time to her because she always orders this on a Saturday morning. She never changes what kind of coffee, it's always just a normal coffee.

"That's right, you know it" she smiles again. There is no way anyone would get tired of her smile.

"One coffee and one sugary doughnut" I say handing her the items.

"Thank you very much" she replies. "Have a nice day" she tells me.

"You too" I reply and then she leaves. Crap I didn't catch her name again, for the love of God.

The queue seems to have quietened down considerable now so Sophie walks over to me.

"See her you just served" she says and I nod. "She's a strange one I tell you."

"What?" I say laughing.

"I'm serious Brittany, she is weird" she replies.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"Well she was next in line so I said 'I'll take your order' but she didn't know what she was having so said I could serve the next customer" she tells me and I nod to show her I'm following. "So I managed to serve a few customers then when she went to you, it was like she knew all along what she wanted. I mean you were like 'the usual' and she goes 'you know it' as if to imply that's all she'll take" Sophie says.

"Maybe she just fancied something else but then changed her mind and went for what she knows at the last minute" I say.

"Or she's a stuck up bitch who wanted you to serve her and not me" she suggests.

"I doubt it" I say. I mean I may like seeing her all the time but I very much doubt she sees me as anything other than a waitress.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I'm walking home with my coffee and doughnut when my phone rings. "Yo, Santana speaking" I say after accepting the call.

"Stop that" I hear Quinn sternly tell me.

"Whaz up my bestie" I say trying not to laugh.

"Don't speak to me like that" she snaps.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I'm just doing it to annoy you" I say. "Now what can I help you with?"

"Well I am inviting kitty, Eddie, Mike and Tina over for dinner tonight, I thought we could all have a catch up so do you want to come?" she asks.

"No I think I'll pass" I tell her.

"Oh please come" she says almost begging.

"I don't want to if I'm going to be the only single one there" I state. The thing is Mike and Tina are together, Kitty is dating my brother now and Quinn has Alex.

"Invite that girl along that you see every Saturday then" she says laughing, presumably joking.

"I told you before, I go to that café because they serve the most amazing coffee ever not because of the staff" I state.

"Look please just come, it'll be fun" she says.

"Fine" I say groaning. "Only because you'll shut up easier if I go than not go" I tell her.

"Seriously though you can bring someone if you want" Quinn tells me.

"Nah its ok, like I said a few weeks ago, I'm happily single right now" I answer.

"Alright well I'll see you at six tonight ok" she says.

"Yeah see you at six Quinn" I say before hanging up.

XXX

Quinn, Alex, Kitty, Eddie, Mike, Tina and I are all sitting eating dinner at Quinn and Alex's apartment.

"So I like dinner with friends as much as anyone but why tonight?" Kitty asks and the rest of us nod, wondering the same.

"Well I just thought we could all catch up, it's been a while since we all sat down and had dinner" Quinn replies.

"Ok so anyone got some news then" Tina says while eating.

"I'm still single and just working away, not much news" I reply.

"No you're single, working away and have the hots for a very very much younger girl" Quinn says smirking.

"I'll beat your ass Fabray" I say harshly. "How many fucking times, I like the coffee not the people" I say.

"Wait you hate all the staff?" Quinn asks pretending to be shocked. "I thought they were lovely."

"No I don't hate the staff" I say. "But I'm fed up with you saying I like Brittany in that way when I don't."

"Why do you always smile at her?" Quinn asks.

"Because she smiles at me and I am being pleasant, there is nothing worse than ignorant customers" I say starting to get defensive.

"Will you relax" Quinn says laughing. "I am just winding you up, of course I know you only go there for the coffee. The girl is only fourteen so I'm not stupid" she says.

"Go back a bit, I'm lost" Mike says. "Who is Brittany?" he asks.

"She's a nice girl who works in the coffee shop at the weekends where I go after my run. I think she goes to high school or something so just works a Saturday. She is always really happy and carefree which is nice first thing in the morning, it makes people feel better about their day having someone so bubbly behind the counter" I tell him. "Sometimes I will have a brief chat with her and because I really like the coffee, Quinn keeps teasing me that I like Brittany and saying I use the coffee as an excuse."

"Oh right, got you" Mike says, following our conversation now.

"The bottom line is, after my usual coffee shop shut down I went to this one and because I like the coffee I continue to go there. That's it" I say seriously.

"I know Santana but the way you get so defensive every time I tease you is adorable so I just have to keep winding you up because you're so cute when you get worked up" Quinn tells me.

"Look let's move on" I demand. "Anyone else got news?"

"No not really, Tina and I are happier than ever and just keeping quiet" Mike says.

"Kitty and I are doing well too" my brother Eddie says.

"Ok I meant news in general not relationship news. No need to brag" I say.

"Santana you just said you were happy being single" Quinn states.

"I am but it doesn't mean it's not a bit awkward being around three couples who act all lovey-dovey" I state.

"Ok we're sorry" Tina says.

We continue eating dinner in silence for the next few minutes.

"Oh actually I do have some news" I say, just remembering something. "My lawyer said my divorce should be finalised in January so I'm almost a completely free woman" I tell them.

"The sooner that Jen gets out of your life the better" Quinn states. She never did like my soon to be ex-wife.

"I know, I can't wait until I never have to communicate with her again" I say. I haven't seen her since we split five months ago but I have had to be in contact with her lawyers so as soon as that is over I'll be even happier. "Anyways no news for you pair either?" I ask Quinn and Alex.

"Actually we do have something we want to say, don't we babe" Quinn says nudging Alex who just grunts in response.

"Ok tell us then" I say.

"We're getting married" Quinn says excitedly. Everything goes really quiet for a moment, I don't think anyone knows what to say. "Guys did you hear me, I'm getting married" she says just as excitedly.

"That's amazing honey, I'm happy for you" Kitty says.

"Yeah me too" I say with a fake smile because I'm lying. Of course I want one of my best friends to be happy but Alex isn't right for Quinn. I can't say anything because it's not my business but I just wish she would see sense.

**It's not that great of a first chapter, I just wanted to get the idea and a bit of the characterization out there. Let me know if the idea is worth continuing with. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who gave me constructive feedback but for those who did not, can I just point out that nothing illegal has happened or will happen. The story is about how Brittany has a crush on a customer where she works, I never said anything about Santana going after her. Santana just goes there to get coffee and she is a lawyer so she isn't going to do anything stupid. Also I never once said Brittany was 14, Quinn wrongly assumed she was.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: We meet again and again and again<p>

Santana's POV

Saturday 20th December 2014

It's only five days until Christmas and I know I should be excited but the reality is that I'm not. This will be the first Christmas that I will be single since a good few years ago. Even though Jen and I didn't real have the greatest of relationships, hence the divorce, I was still with someone last year so it's a bit sad to be alone this year you know. I won't be on my own as such because my whole family and I are getting together for Christmas dinner and stuff but I will feel alone if everyone is dating or married to someone. I just know Christmas morning will be long because I'll be opening my presents on my own. I mean my mom said I could stay at her place with her and my dad and I could open my gifts with them but I'm 24 now so it'll feel a bit weird.

I went for an extra-long run this morning to try and clear my head because I feel so down but it's not really working. All I can think about is how happy my friends are and how single I am. I am happy for my friends but at the same time I'm mad because none of them are going through a divorce so you'd think they could be a little more compassionate at this time of year. Even though I don't love Jen anymore, I did once so it is sad I'm getting divorced because who expects to be married and divorced by 24. Anyway my run is over now and I'm heading into my favourite coffee shop for my usual Saturday treat.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Brittany asks cheerily when I reach the counter.

"Same as always please" I say but in a slightly quieter voice than usual.

"No problem, your order is coming up" she replies while sorting out my order. I have to hand it to Brittany, I don't think I could be this happy and friendly all the time, especially not on a Saturday morning after a hard week at work.

"Thank you" I say once I have my order and paid for it.

"It's no trouble, see you again soon I guess" she tells me.

"Most probably" I say. "Bye" I say with a slight hint of a smile.

"See you later, have a good day" she replies and just before I'm out of the door I turn back.

"I just realised I probably won't see you before so have a nice Christmas" I tell her.

"Yeah you too" she smiles at me and I leave.

There is just something about Brittany, every time I go into that shop it's like I leave with a happiness injection. That coffee shop is so lucky to have her because that's the kind of attitude you need when dealing with customers. I can't image anyone who Brittany served this morning left feeling awful, I mean I know I certainly didn't. I was a right foul mood this morning and now I actually feel a bit happier, not jumping off the rooftops happy but definitely happier.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Do you think the brunette looked ok this morning?" I ask Sophie. "She seemed a little sad don't you think?" I ask in concern.

"Who's the brunette?" she asks confused. I instantly laugh inside because even though I might think of the brunette all the time and have now named her that because I don't know her name, not everyone else has the same interest in her.

"Oh never mind" I say before going back to preparing a sandwich for a customer.

"Ok then" Sophie says looking at me confused before going to serve another customer.

All through my shift today, I can't help but think how sad the brunette was this morning. I honestly thought I had done something to offend her initially since she came walking over so glum looking but then she smiled at me once or twice so I knew it couldn't be me. She always looks so happy and upbeat when I see her but today was very different. In fact I have an idea, I'm working again tomorrow to help out even though I don't usually work on Sundays so maybe if she came in again tomorrow I could give her one of my Christmas cookies that I baked especially for the coffee shop. The cookie might actually cheer her up a bit and hopefully she won't be so sad because I hate people being sad at Christmas time.

"BRITTANY!" I hear Rachel and Mercedes shout, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask with a slight glare across my face as I'm not too happy with them yelling at me.

"Where have you been the past ten minutes?" Mercedes asks.

"Um right here obviously" I say while frowning but then realise they mean in my head not physically where have I been. "Sorry, I'm off in a dream land somewhere" I tell them.

"And is this brunette in the dream land too" Rachel asks smirking.

"Kind of, I guess" I am officially blushing now.

"I think I'm going to come into this coffee shop one Saturday morning and meet this brunette" Rachel tells me. "I need to know what the big deal is and know why one of my best friends has a crush on her" she says.

"I don't have a crush on her" I say but it's clearly a lie. "Ok fine, maybe I do have a tiny crush on her" I say once they raise their eyebrows at me.

"So how old is she?" Mercedes asks.

"I don't know but I'm guessing she's too old for me" I sigh.

"She's not old enough to be your mom or something, is she?" Rachel gasps.

"No Rachel she's not but she's definitely not in high school that's for sure" I reply.

"And you still don't know her name either?" Mercedes asks.

"Nope but I might make it my mission to ask her tomorrow if I see her. I'm not sure if she goes to the coffee shop on a Sunday but she goes every other day so I don't see why she wouldn't" I say. We then fall into a silence, me just thinking about the brunette and presumably Rachel and Mercedes are thinking about something else.

"Hey Rach" Mercedes starts off "do you want to grab a coffee tomorrow or something?" she asks.

"Yeah why not" Rachel replies. I notice there is a slight smirk on her face.

"What time does the coffee shop open tomorrow?" Mercedes asks me and then I click what they're up to.

"Oh no, no way" I state while raising a hand. "You are not going to the place where I work tomorrow, no way" I say firmly.

"Oh come on, please" Rachel says almost begging. "We want to meet this brunette."

"No I really do not wish you going somewhere I work, it'd be embarrassing at the best of times never mind when someone else is there, namely the brunette" I say, praying they don't come.

"Fine we might not go this time but make no mistake we will see this crush of yours one way or another at a later time" Mercedes tells me.

"Fine, whatever" I say, just happy that they won't embarrass me tomorrow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunday 21st December 2014

I am working away as usual in the coffee shop when I notice the brunette walk in so I sprint over to the counter so I can be the one to take her order.

"I'll take next in here please" I say when she reaches the front of the queue.

"Hi" she smiles while walking over to me.

"Hey, what can I get you?" I ask, matching her smile.

"Coffee and a doughnut please" she replies. Of course she never fails to order her usual. As soon as I sort it out and she pays for it, I hand it over. "Thanks" she says before there is a bit of a silence between us. "I didn't expect to see you today" she smiles.

"I'm just helping out with Christmas and everything coming up" I answer.

"Cool" she nods.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Uh…yeah" she laughs and I frown. "Sorry it just seemed a random question" she apologises for laughing.

"I'm only asking because you looked upset yesterday" I say.

"Oh right, that" she says, the smile instantly vanishing. "I'm just not a very happy person at the moment" she tells me.

"You usually seem a happy person to me" I say.

"Yeah it's just Christmas is a tough time personally just now. I won't bore you with the details though" she says.

"I think I have something that will cheer you up. Just wait there ok" I tell her and she nods. I then go through to the back room and find the cookies I made. I pick my favourite one and then take it back to the front in a napkin. "This is for you" I say placing the napkin wrapped cookie on the counter in front of her. I gave her one that was shaped like a star.

"What's this?" she asks unwrapping the cookie.

"It's a bar of soap" I tell her sarcastically while smirking.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit everyone and you're one of those people, you're too nice to be sarcastic" she tells me.

"Sorry but wasn't it obvious it was a cookie?" I ask.

"Yes now it is but the words had left my mouth before I unwrapped the cookie" she tells me.

"Ok, fair enough" I nod. "So do you like it?" I ask with a hopeful smile.

"It looks really good but I can only judge if I like it once I eat it" she tells me.

"Ok well at least try it then, I haven't gave anyone else one yet so you can be my little guinea pig. If you like it then I know if I can serve them to other people" I say.

"Ok firstly did you make these yourself and secondly did you just call me a pig?" she asks.

"Yes I made them myself and no I didn't call you a pig. I said you could be my guinea pig and they're different from pigs because they're a lot cuter" I reply.

"I see" she nods while smiling. "I'll try the cookie just now then" she says before taking a bite.

"So…" I ask nervously.

"These are amazing, you should totally sell them" she tells me.

"Really, you think they're good?" I ask.

"Yes honestly" she tells me.

"So have they cheered you up then?" I ask. "I gave you a star one because I thought it would make you think of me, you know with me being such a bright shining star" I say jokingly.

"It has actually cheered me up so thank you" she says.

"You're welcome, so I guess I'll see you again sometime" I say.

"Yeah" she replies while standing up from her seat at the counter. "Is this place open next weekend?" she asks.

"It is indeed, it's open on the 26th as well" I tell her.

"Right ok, thank you" she says.

"No trouble, see you again" I say before she leaves saying goodbye.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Friday 26th December 2014

I don't know how this happened but somehow I was roped in to help out in the café today. Don't get me wrong I like the extra money but I can't be bothered working today. I'm also in a bad mood this morning because I probably won't get to see the brunette today because I doubt anyone in their right mind will be out running today, one with it being the 26th and two it's freezing this morning.

"Brittany can you stay at the counter for me, I need Stacey to help me with something" my manager asks.

"Ok sure" I say in the least enthusiastic voice I have.

I'm about an hour into my shift and bored out of my mind already because hardly anyone is coming to the coffee shop. I'm standing cutting a cake into slices to put on display.

"Don't be too long doing that, I need my coffee fix" a voice says and I nearly jump out of my skin because I got fright. I didn't expect to see the brunette at all today. "Sorry did I give you a fright?" she asks laughing.

"Yeah just a bit" I say embarrassed. "Coffee and a doughnut to go?" I ask just to make sure.

"Just coffee, I couldn't eat anything" she tells me. "Oh and I'll stay here and drink it."

"Ok" I say while getting her a coffee ready.

"Now as I remember you said you worked Saturdays and the occasional Sunday but I've never seen you in here on a Friday before" she states.

"Yeah this is just a one off, I'm just helping out again" I tell her before placing the mug of coffee in front of her.

"I've got a terrible hangover so I'm afraid to eat anything that's why it's just coffee this morning" she says.

"Makes sense I guess" I say nodding.

"Merry Christmas by the way" she says taking a sip of coffee.

"Right back at you" I smile.

"Did you have a good Christmas then?" she asks.

"Yeah it was nice, just family though" I say.

"Same, although I got a little too merry" she replies.

"I thought you'd want to be in bed still if you have a hangover" I ask her.

"I'm one of those people that just needs to get up and shake it off. It gets better as the day goes on and if I keep active" she tells me.

"Cool."

There is a bit of a silence for a while as she drinks her coffee and I continue what I was doing beforehand. I really want to find out her name but I don't want to ask by just blurting it out.

"Why do you keep looking at me? Wait don't tell me I have smudged makeup from when I was running or something" she asks

"No you're makeup is fine" I tell her. "I'm sorry if I was staring, I didn't mean to" I say but who am I kidding, I totally was staring.

"Ok" she smiles.

"Can I ask you a question?" I say hesitantly.

"Of course" she says while taking another sip of coffee.

"You've been coming in here for two months now but I've never once caught your name" I say.

"It's Santana" she smiles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday 10th January 2015

Two weeks have passed and it's the same situation every Saturday morning, Santana comes in for her coffee and we briefly chat. I still don't know a lot about her yet apart from she likes running in the morning. It's that time in the morning again when Santana comes in for coffee so I'm patiently waiting for her to arrive. As soon as she steps through the door, my whole day brightens and right now is no exception as she has just arrived.

"Hi, again" I say laughing.

"Hey" she laughs as well.

"Let me guess you want tea and a scone?" I say.

"That's right" she says smiling while taking a seat in front of me at the counter.

"I know you too well now" I say.

"You certainly do" she replies.

"I take it you want coffee and a doughnut" I say just to make sure.

"Yes please" she replies and I soon begin making her the coffee and grabbing a doughnut from the shelf. "I really should try something different" she states.

"Yeah maybe you should" I say.

"What about you, do you drink a lot of coffee?" she asks.

"Now and again but not all that much" I reply before handing her, her items.

"Actually can I sit here and drink it at the counter?" she asks.

"Of course, I just assumed it was to take away" I say.

"Well it was but I changed my mind" she tells me.

"Ok well I can put the coffee in a cup if you want and give you a plate for your doughnut" I suggest.

"No it's fine like this but thanks" she replies. "Is it busy this morning?" she asks to make conversation.

"It's actually relatively quiet today, not a lot of customers" I tell her.

"It gives you a chance to do other things and get caught up doesn't it?" she asks.

"Yeah it does" I nod.

"So I am guessing you're still in school since you only work at the weekends?" she says.

"Yeah, I'm still in school, boring old school" I say sighing at the thought.

"I know what you mean, I've been there and done that" she tells me.

"Do you need a refill of coffee?" I ask.

"No I'm ok" she replies.

"Just say if you do" I say and she nods. We fall into a silence for a few minutes.

"I admire you working already" she says and I smile. "I never had a job when I was that young, I was 17 when I started working, and it was just as a receptionist for a company" she tells me.

"Cool, well I got my first job early last year and I'm nearly 17 now, my birthday is next month" I say.

"Oh you're almost seventeen?" she asks shocked.

"Yeah, what age did you think I was?" I ask.

"I don't know, 14 or maybe just turning 15" she answers.

"No I'm 17 in a few weeks, I guess I just look young for my age" I say.

"I see. Well speaking of birthdays, mine is really soon too, I turn 25" she tells me.

"Oh 25, that's old" I say jokingly.

"I'll have you know 25 is still young" she states.

"Ok whatever you say" I tell her, pretending I don't believe her.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Saturday 11th July 2015

It's a nice morning today so I decided to go for my run a little earlier so I could be finished quicker and get a chance to make most of the good day. I have just turned the corner heading for the coffee shop when I notice someone sitting outside of it. As I get closer I realise its Brittany and there are no lights on inside the building.

"Hey" Brittany says smiling.

"Hey" I say back. "Please tell me you're not closed today because I really need my coffee" I ask.

"We're supposed to be open, I was meant to start at 7am but my manager hasn't turned up yet" she tells me.

"Brittany it's 8am, have you been out here for an hour by yourself?" I gasp.

"Well just over an hour plus it's not that bad, it's daylight outside" she says.

"I know but still, I don't think you should be by yourself when no one else is around" I say to her.

"Look its fine" she tries to reassure me but I'm still concerned.

"If I was you I would have went home by now, I wouldn't be standing for this kind of treatment. I mean what kind of manager is over an hour late to open up the shop" I state.

"I know but she'll come eventually, this isn't the first time it has happened" she tells me.

"That's disgraceful" I say. "Has she not called or anything?" I ask.

"Nope no call or anything" she replies.

"Well like I say if I was you then I'd quit, she's not a very responsible employer by the sound of things" I say.

"I can't quit, I need a job" she says and I frown.

"I thought you were still in school, I mean aren't you 17?" I ask.

"Yeah but I want to go to uni when I graduate" she says.

"Oh what do you want to do at uni?" I ask. "Actually let me guess" I say.

"Ok fine, guess but I doubt you'll get it" she tells me.

"Hmm, let me think…a business degree?" I ask.

"Nope" she shakes her head.

"Anything in the catering line?" I suggest thinking maybe that's why she works in a coffee shop.

"No, I just work here because it's a good job for me only being able to work weekends" she tells me.

"Right ok" I say while thinking for a moment. "Something to do with science?" I suggest.

"Nope, I like science but not for a career" she replies.

"Ok how about something physical like sports" come on I must be getting near it.

"No" she shakes her head laughing.

"Lawyer?" I ask and she shakes her head again. "Thank god, lawyers are boring arrogant jerks and you don't strike me as that" I tell her.

"Shall I just tell you?" she asks and now it's my turn to nod. "I want to be a physiotherapist" she answers.

"Cool, sort of the medicine line but not really" I say.

"Yeah not really" she says laughing. "My dad's a doctor and my mom's a nurse you know" she tells me.

"And let me guess your sister is a paramedic?" I say sarcastically.

"Very funny" she says laughing. "Wait how do you know I have a sister?"

"Oh I don't I was just being funny" I say. It's true I don't know anything about her family really, we only usually talk about coffee.

"So what do you do?" she asks. "I mean career wise, what's your job?"

"Oh I'm a lawyer" I say.

"A boring arrogant jerk then?" she says smiling causing me to laugh. "I'm only messing, I'm sure you're pretty cool."

"I'll tell you something, I'm really not liking this feeling this morning" I say.

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"This coffee withdrawal, I need my coffee or I can't function right" I tell her.

Eventually Brittany's manager turns up and we all head inside. I may have looked desperate being the only customer there waiting on the shop opening but I don't care, I needed my coffee. As soon as I got my coffee I headed back home.

**I hope that those of you who do like the story will keep reading it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews for the last chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Mistake<p>

Santana's POV

Saturday 1st August 2015

"You know you didn't need to come a run with me this morning" I tell Quinn as we're running through the park.

"I wanted to" she tells me with a smile but I get the feeling she is up to something. "Plus I'm getting married soon so I want to get a bit fitter and lose a bit of weight to be able to look better on my wedding day" she tells me.

"Oh nonsense Quinn, you don't need to lose weight at all" I tell her because it's true. "Speaking of weddings, have you guys set a date yet because you've been engaged for around eight months now?" I ask.

"We're working on it, I think I want it to be spring next year" she replies. "Ideally I would have wanted it this year but there's no time left so it'll need to be next year."

"I'm assuming you want the big white wedding then?" I ask and she nods. "Yeah I think if I get married again, we're going to have a big celebration and do everything right. My last wedding was rushed and then we split up three months after marrying so if I get another chance I am doing things right" I tell Quinn.

"You do realise it wasn't your fault that your marriage only lasted a short time and you guys broke up" Quinn asks.

"Well it was partly my fault, I think we were both to blame" I reply.

"No it was Jen's fault" Quinn states. "She was nothing but a nasty bitch and she wasn't good for you, you're better than her" she says.

"Quinn don't say things like that, I don't say stuff like that about Alex so even though I'm not with Jen anymore, just don't talk about her like that" I warn her.

"Sorry but I'm only looking out for you" she tells me.

"I know but all I am saying is, I wouldn't say something like that to you about Alex" I say.

"That's different because I'm still with Alex plus he treated me better than Jen treated you" she states.

"Do you know what Quinn, I think…" I started to raise my voice and I was going to give her a peace of my mind about Alex but then I decided against it. "Never mind, just let's not talk like that" I say and she nods.

We fall into a bit of a silence as we continue running through the park and follow my usual running route. The only sounds are the two of us breathing and the birds in the trees when we are running along a quieter area.

"How much longer?" Quinn asks, clearly out of breath.

"Another half an hour maybe" I say and her mouth drops wide open.

"Haven't we already been running for two hours?" she asks exhausted.

"Not really, just about 30 minutes honey" I say.

"I don't think I can do anymore Santana, my body isn't used to running" she tells me while slowing down. I obviously need to slow down too.

"Why did you come running with me if you couldn't handle it?" I smirk.

"I can handle it jackass, I'm just saying you could have eased me in a bit. You know like went for a jog and we can run when I'm a bit fitter" she tells me and I almost fall in shock, I love my best friend but I do not want to make this more than a one day thing. I like running on my own, it helps me clear my head but with Quinn, god the girl can talk so I can barely think straight. I ran into a damn lamppost this morning because I was too busy rolling my eyes at her comments that I misjudged my position and collided with it.

"Ok hold on, I'm not running with you again" I state firmly.

"Eh yes you are, I need you to help me get in shape for the wedding" she tells me. "Tina and Kitty might join us as well because they said they wanted to look good for the wedding too and for the bridesmaid dresses" she says while standing still on the middle of the pathway.

"You have got to be kidding me, Wilde and Cohen-Chang are not running with me, no way. I can stretch to you maybe once but that's it" I say seriously.

"That's not fair, we all want to get in shape for the wedding" Quinn almost whines saying that.

"Quinn I am not having Tina constantly talk about Mike all the time and I most certainly don't want Kitty bending my ear about my brother either. You're not too bad because you talk about more things than your boyfriend whereas they don't" I state.

"Fiancé actually" Quinn rudely corrects me since I called Alex her boyfriend.

"Whatever, all I am saying is I do not wish to talk about the love lives of my best friends when I am trying to clear my head" I state. "You are aware I run to clear my head and relax, right?" I ask.

"Yes I am aware of that" she answers.

"Good" I smile. "So in order to clear my head I do not wish to talk about the sex lives of my friends, it's very uncomfortable" I say.

"Ok too far Santana, we never talk about our sex lives. I admit Tina and Kitty might share a bit too much information at times but it's never about sex lives, it's more just about how in love they are or how their boyfriends treated them to something" Quinn says.

"Look whatever they talk about doesn't relax me so I think from now on, I'll set the three of you up with a personal trainer or something to help get you all in shape and I will continue running solo" I state.

"Don't you like the company?" she asks.

"Not really Quinn, like I have said a million times, I run to clear my head not chat" I reply.

"Don't you get lonely though?" she asks.

"No Quinn I do not get lonely" I say.

"I feel whenever I'm on my own that's when I tend to think about everything and I end up overthinking everything so panic and worry about stuff. I prefer to talk to someone if I want to clear my head" she tells me.

"Yeah no kidding you like to talk" I glare.

"What?"

"You talk non-stop Q, like seriously give me a break" I state in the nicest voice I can muster.

"Oh I'm sorry for talking to one of my best friends, I thought that was something friends did. My mistake" she says while jogging ahead of me. I just laugh at her trying to get away from me but she can't. I just end up running right past her to piss her off.

"Last one has to buy the coffee" I say still running ahead.

"Bitch, get back here" she shouts. Thankfully it's still early in the morning otherwise there could be children around and I don't think their parents would take to Quinn shouting bitch.

Finally we reach my favourite coffee shop an hour later. Usually I am finished my run half an hour before now but with Quinn, you need to run slower. As soon as we get inside I walk over to the counter where Brittany is.

"Hey, sorry we're late" I say but then quickly regret it. What the fuck am I apologising for? I don't think Brittany gives a shit as to what time we come into the café plus it's not like I come into meet her especially or anything.

"Hey its fine, it's not really up to me what time you come into the café" she says laughing.

"I don't know why I said that" I say embarrassed.

"Oh my god Santana, you're an ass" Quinn says laughing.

"Shut it Fabray" I snap.

"So um…what can I get for you guys?" Brittany asks.

"Usual for me please and nothing for this one, she's on a diet" I say.

"Excuse me, I'm not your dog so don't speak about me like that" Quinn glares at me. "I am cutting down but I could still have coffee you know" she tells me.

"Well whatever you can go wait in the queue, I'm not buying you anything" I tell her.

"One coffee and one doughnut" Brittany says placing the items in front of me. "Wait it isn't to go right?" she asks.

"No-no that's fine, I'll stay here and eat" I tell her while taking a seat at the counter.

"Cool, so um do you want to order anything?" Brittany asks Quinn.

"A white coffee please" Quinn replies.

"Sure, is that to take away or are you drinking it in here?" Brittany asks.

"I'll stay here" Quinn replies.

"Cool" Brittany replies before sorting out Quinn's coffee.

"Thanks" Quinn replies when Brittany sits the coffee down in front of her.

"She's Quinn by the way, we've both been out running" I tell Brittany.

"Oh right, it's nice to meet you Quinn, I'm Brittany" Brittany says.

"Yeah, hi" Quinn smiles slightly.

"Santana says this place serves the best coffee she has tasted, what do you think?" Brittany asks Quinn.

"Yeah it is nice" Quinn says while taking a sip. "But I have tasted similar coffee before" she states.

"Oh whatever" I say.

"So what are you guys up to today?" Brittany asks.

"Well I've got some housework to do today and Quinn I think is going back to bed. She looks exhausted from our run" I state.

"Do you not run a lot together?" Brittany asks.

"I run a lot and Quinn never runs. This is the first and last time Fabray will be running with me" I say.

"Oh come on that's not fair, I need you" Quinn says almost begging.

"I've told you I'll hire a personal trainer for you but you're not coming running with me, no way" I say seriously. "I'll even pay for the personal trainer, call it an early wedding present or a late engagement present" I say with a shrug.

"You're so annoying sometimes" Quinn says while glaring.

"Your phone is flashing by the way" I say when I notice Quinn's phone flashing.

"So it is, I've got a text" she says while reading the text. "You have got to be kidding me" she says while standing up.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I need to go, I'll call you later ok?" she asks while kissing me on the cheek quickly.

"Ok, sure" I ask confused. It all seems a bit sudden how she has to leave so abruptly.

"Thanks for the coffee Bethany, see you Santana" she says while heading for the door.

"It's Brittany" I snap.

"Yeah sorry, Brittany" Quinn says and then leaves.

"Is everything ok?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah its fine, she got an urgent text so she had to go. I'm sure it's all fine though" I tell her and she nods. We are silent for a few seconds while Brittany serves some customers and then she comes back over and we start talking again.

"So I hear you come in here during the week a lot, do you run then as well" Brittany asks.

"No I tend to just run on the weekends but I do have coffee every day" I reply. "I'm sort of defeating the purpose on the weekends though, I mean I run to keep healthy but then I'm here drinking coffee" I say.

"Well a balanced diet is better so I don't suppose it's that bad" Brittany says.

"Yeah but I drink way too much coffee" I state.

"I admit I drink way too much coffee as well" Brittany says.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee that much" I say with a frown.

"I don't but I drink more coffee than I'd like to" she tells me.

"I really should quit but I can't, I'm addicted" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"I think we're all addicted to something" Brittany says.

"Oh really, what's your addiction?" I ask curiously.

"Dancing" she states. "It's just a hobby, I mean I love dancing but yeah it'll not be anything more than a hobby" she tells me.

"I see" I nod. "I used to sing a little bit when I was in high school but I never took it that seriously. For some reason I wanted to be a lawyer" I say.

"So when you say you sang, were you in glee club?" she asks.

"I was actually" I say with a smile, remembering the days of glee club.

"I'm in glee club right now" she tells me. "I'm actually also a cheerleader" she says.

"Cool, I was a cheerleader back in the day" I tell her. "What school do you go to?" I ask.

"William McKinley" she replies.

"Oh my god, no way" I say smiling. "That's where I went. Hey is the cheerleading squad still called the cheerio's?" I ask.

"Yeah" she replies smiling.

"I used to love the cheerio's and glee club for that matter" I say.

"Me too although if I hear one more time that I shouldn't be in both I'll scream" she says sighing.

"I know what you mean, no one gets that it's ok to be in glee and the cheerio's" I say and she nods. "My ex-wife was actually like that."

"Ok hold the phone, first of all you're gay and secondly you're divorced?" Brittany asks shocked and I nod. "Wow I never saw that coming…actually that makes sense" she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You're divorced, the wedding, the engagement present, the kiss on the cheek, the glares, the Bethany" she starts off. "Quinn is your fiancée" she says and I almost fall over.

"Ew Quinn, god no" I say repulsed. "She is like my sister" I state.

"Oh sorry, you just looked like you could be a couple" she tells me.

"We are definitely not a couple, trust me" I say and she nods. "Quinn could never get a catch like me anyway, I'm way out of her league" I say smugly.

"Maybe you're not out of her league; maybe she's out of your league" Brittany smirks.

"No I'm definitely from a superior league" I state.

"Ok so she's not your fiancée then, just a friend is she?" Brittany asks and I nod.

"Quinn has a fiancé who is a guy by the way in case you wondered" I tell her.

"So it's her wedding you two were talking about?" she asks.

"Yeah, she got engaged a while ago and they were hoping to get married in the spring" I say. "She wants to get in shape for the wedding so she asked if she could tag along with me on my run this morning but what a mistake that was" I say rolling my eyes at the thought of the torturous morning I had with Quinn.

"Yeah it was a mistake, you were late" she teases.

"Please don't make a fool of me, I don't even know why I said that" I say still embarrassed about this morning.

"Look don't worry about it, I thought it was funny" she says.

"Actually speaking of late, I have to go. My dad hurt his back the other day at work so my mom wants me to go over and help her finish decorating the living room" I say while standing up. "My parents are so tight with money sometimes, you think they could have just hired a painter and decorator but oh no they have to do it themselves then get hurt and then Santana is left to finish it" I say shaking my head.

"Well have fun, no doubt I'll see you again next week" Brittany tells me and then we say goodbye before I leave.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I don't know what's worse, feeling like I have upset Santana so she had to run off or finding out she is a lesbian. I'm not against being attracted to someone of the same sex obviously but it just makes it even worse for me now because I already have a crush on her so now I'll keep thinking maybe I have a shot with her when I don't. If she was straight then I would know there would be no chance since she obviously likes guys but knowing she's into girls too makes it harder. I also get the feeling she left because I was making fun of her not because she had to go and decorate for her parents. Before I get a chance to think about anything else I almost get the shock of my life when Santana suddenly bursts into the coffee shop and walks over to the counter.

"Santana" I say shocked.

"I almost forgot, I need a coffee to go. There is no way I can get through a day with my parents without another coffee" she tells me while smiling.

"Ok…sure" I say while sorting out the coffee.

"You ok, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Santana asks me.

"I'm fine, I just didn't think you would come back today" I say. "I thought I frightened you away" I say.

"Frightened me away? What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well you seemed to leave rather abruptly" I point out. "I thought it was because of me" I tell her.

"No I told you, I had to go and decorate for my parents" she says.

"That wasn't an excuse?" I ask.

"No, honestly" she says and I believe her.

"Oh well, my mistake I guess" I say while handing her the coffee and she pays for it.

"That's ok but I better go, bye" she says before leaving.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunday 18th October 2015

I'm currently walking around the grocery store doing some shopping for my parents. Apparently it was my turn to run a few errands this afternoon but I actually think it was my brother's turn but I'm here anyway. I'm just about to pick up a box of my favourite cereal when my phone rings so I answer it when I see on the screen it's coming up as my mom calling.

**Brittany: hey mom, what's wrong?**

**Mom: I need you to get some milk as well, I forgot to write it on the shopping list. **

**Brittany: ok mom, I'll do that.**

**Mom: make sure it's skimmed milk and not whole milk. **

**Brittany: yes mom, I know. **

**Mom: sweetheart don't take that tone with me or you'll be grounded for another week. **

**Brittany: ok I'm sorry but I never should have been grounded in the first place, it was Ben's fault not mine. **

**Mom: don't blame your brother.**

**Brittany: look I have to go mom, I'll see you soon. **

**Mom: ok, bye sweetheart. **

As soon as I hang up the phone I groan loudly but then quickly regret it when a woman stares at me before carrying on with her shopping. My mom really pissed me off there because I never should have been grounded this week, it was all Ben's fault but no one can see that since he's the youngest. The sun shines out of his butt all the time and I'm the one always in trouble. I'm just about to grab the box of cereal again when someone taps me on the shoulder, I just can't seem to catch a break today. As soon as I turn around my scowl quickly fades and turns into a smile.

"I thought it was you" Santana says.

"Yeah, hey" I reply.

"I thought I better say 'hey' because it would be rude to just walk past you since I've been talking to you every Saturday for a year now" she tells me.

"Yeah it would be rude" I say jokingly. "So how have you been since I saw you yesterday?" I ask.

"Yeah good" she replies. "Quinn managed to get days off work this coming weekend so I won't see you after all on Saturday" she says.

"Oh so you're all going to the wedding fair then" I ask. Santana was telling me yesterday that Quinn wanted to take her and some other friends to a wedding fair since she's getting married soon but they didn't know if they good get time off of work since they were going away for the full weekend.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day or are you still grounded" she teases.

"I'm grounded until tomorrow morning and then I'm free again but thanks for teasing me yesterday about it" I say pretending to be mad. "I'm not some stupid kid anymore, I'm seventeen so I don't get why they grounded me, I didn't even do anything" I say.

"All the kids say that but ninety nine percent of the time they have been bad" she says and I just glare.

"I just said I am not a kid anymore and I didn't do anything wrong" I say while grabbing the box of cereal and walking away.

"Brittany calm down, I'm only joking" Santana says following me. "Look if it makes you feel any better my youngest brother is eighteen and he got grounded last month so sometimes parents just feel you need punishment regardless of how old you are" Santana states. "I think my parents only did it to show him not to mess with them because he was getting away with too much" she tells me.

"You have an eighteen year old brother?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm 25, Eddie is 22, my sister is 20 and my other brother is 18" she tells me.

"I had no idea" I say. "Anyways what are your plans for today?" I ask.

"Not a lot, Sunday is my shopping and catch up day so after this I'm going home to do some work stuff" she says.

"Cool, I'm just picking up a few items here and then going home to do homework before having dinner with my grandparents and the rest of the family" I say.

"Well I better get on but I'll see you in two weeks for coffee I guess" she says and I nod before we go off in different directions. Once I have gathered all the items I had to get, I go to the checkout and pay for them before departing the shop. I start walking home when I notice Santana not too far ahead carrying two shopping bags so I quickly walk faster to catch up with her.

"We meet again" I say smiling.

"Are you stalking me?" she asks, I assume she is joking.

"Hey I'm not that creepy" I reply.

"But you are a little but creepy?" she asks.

"No why would you say that?" I frown.

"Because you said you weren't that creepy insinuating you are a little creepy but not to the extent of stalking someone" she replies.

"Oh whatever" I say. "If it makes you so uncomfortable I will just walk myself, see ya" I say walking ahead of her.

"You know you don't want to walk alone, you know you want to talk to me" she says. I can't help but smile because she's so right.

"No I want to walk alone" I lie.

"I'm not that stupid Brittany" she says so I slow down and wait for her catching up to me.

"You state you hate it when your best friend talks all the time but yet here we are with you wanting to talk to me" I say.

"Well I do hate it when Quinn rabbits on about pointless stuff but I don't mind it when other people talk a lot, it means there won't be any awkward silences" she tells me.

"Awkward silences are one thing there'll never be when I'm around because I talk nonstop, honestly" I say.

"Yeah I wondered why my head used to hurt every Saturday when I left the coffee shop, it must have been because I had been trying all day to take in every bit of information you said and boy there was a lot" she smirks.

"You don't strike me as much of a talker" I say.

"No I am, it's just for some reason I tend to be around a lot of people who talk way more than me so I can never get a chance to speak even though I'd like to" she says.

"Do I do that a lot?" I ask.

"Mm…sometimes" she says. "In fact I can't lie, you do it all the time" she laughs.

"Sorry" I say, laughing as well at how much I talk.

"Oh watch your feet" Santana says but I don't register her words quickly enough.

"Huh…" I say before tripping on some loose gravel on the ground. I feel Santana clutching to my wrist, presumably trying to keep me from falling to the ground.

"Are you ok?" she says worriedly while still holding my wrist. Something just shot through my mind and I don't know what it was. For some reason I am suddenly leaning in towards Santana and kissing her on the lips.

"Dear god Brittany, what the hell are you doing?" Santana shrieks while quickly letting go of my wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>Has Brittany just made a massive mistake? Tell me what you think of the chapter. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews on last chapter and the follows and favorites.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Aftermath<p>

"Dear god Brittany, what the hell are you doing?" Santana shrieks while quickly letting go of my wrist.

"I'm sorry" I say embarrassed. "I don't know why I did that, something just told me to" I tell her.

"Well it shouldn't have told you to" she snaps. "I was just trying to help you so you didn't get hurt" she says.

"I'm really sorry" I say while starting to walk away.

"Wait Brittany, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just shocked" she tells me while following me.

"Leave me alone, I'm already embarrassed enough as it is" I say walking even faster.

"No please wait, we should talk about this" she says as she continues to follow me. "I'm not mad, I was just really taken aback" she says.

"Please Santana, leave me alone" I almost beg because I feel so stupid. "Please, just go" I say.

"Not until I know you're ok" she says.

"Look I didn't hurt myself because you managed to keep me from falling so I'm fine" I say.

"I didn't mean about you almost falling, I meant I want to make sure you're not upset about what you did" she says.

"Santana I am fine but I really don't want to talk about this so please let me go home" I plead with her.

"Ok fine, but just know I'm not mad at you" she tells me before letting me walk away.

As soon as I get home I put the shopping away and then go straight upstairs to my room. I have no clue why I did that today. I know I have a crush on her or whatever but that doesn't excuse what I did, Santana looked so uncomfortable. I'm just glad she won't be in the coffee shop on Saturday because that would be embarrassing not to mention incredibly awkward. I so wish I had my phone right now because I could ask Mercedes or Rachel what they think I should do but because I'm grounded my parents are holding onto my phone.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

What the hell just happened? I cannot believe she just kissed me, it was so out of the blue. I hope I haven't hurt her feelings or anything but that wasn't ok, she shouldn't have done that. All I have done is be friendly to her and I thought it was obvious. I'm not mad at her; I guess I'm just confused and concerned. I have to call Quinn and see if she can meet up because I can't think properly so she'll know what to do. As soon as I called Quinn, I rushed back home because we agreed to meet at my house twenty minutes later.

"Ok I'm confused, she just kissed you?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah we were talking and I tried to warn her about the loose gravel on the ground but she didn't hear me in time so she almost fell. So then I grabbed her wrist to keep her upright and the next thing I know she leans in and kisses me" I say.

"So after you grabbed her wrist, were you two standing closer together or did your eyes meet or something?" she asks.

"How do I know?" I say confused.

"Maybe because you were there" she says cheekily.

"I don't really know what happened, I just remember her almost falling so I saved her and the next thing I see is lips coming towards me" I reply.

"I'm just thinking maybe she felt like something between you two connected so that's why she kissed you" Quinn reasons.

"I don't know what happened but it shouldn't have, she's a nice girl but I don't see her like that" I say. "It is wrong on so many levels for her to kiss me."

"Do you see it as being wrong or you think it should be wrong even though you don't see it?" Quinn asks.

"No I genuinely feel it is wrong and no doubt others think so too" I say.

"I don't think it's that wrong" Quinn says and I frown.

"That's rich coming from you" I state. "You're the one that said months ago that it was wrong if I liked Brittany. I'm not saying I do but when you were joking around and saying I liked her, you then said it was wrong if I did" I say.

"That was because I thought she was fourteen, I didn't realise she was sixteen at the time. Anyway she is seventeen now so what's the big deal?" she asks.

"The big deal is that someone kissed me and I don't feel the same. I have made her feel so embarrassed now because of the way I reacted" I say. I would never intentionally hurt anyone but now Brittany is hurt because of me.

"So you really don't feel the same?" she asks and I shake my head. "What if you do like her but you just don't realise it because it's been so long since you've been with anyone or even been on a date" Quinn suggests.

"No Quinn, that's not it and I have so been on a date recently" I say.

"Ok so when was the last time you went on a date?" she asks.

"I don't know, but it wasn't that long ago" I state.

"When did you last feel happy being around someone that wasn't a friend or a family member?" she asks.

"I don't know" I reply.

"I bet you have never enjoyed yourself once on any of those dates you've been on since you got divorced" she states.

"I have, some of them were fun" I say.

"Oh really, what ones?" she asks.

"That girl Rebecca you set me up with, she was cool and we had a good time" I say.

"Are you kidding me? She told me all about the date and how you barely spoke to her all night and if you did talk it was about coffee" she replies.

"That's not true, we had an interesting conversation about cakes" I state.

"No you had an interesting conversation about cakes with yourself while Rebecca just sat there bored. And don't think I'm stupid, she told me all about how the conversation arose" she says. "I know it was to do with Brittany and how you two were talking about cakes and coffee that morning before the date."

"Ok so the topic was fresh in my mind because Brittany and I had been talking about it that same day, big deal" I state. "If she didn't like me telling her any information that I happened to gather then she should have said, I don't read minds you know" I say.

"She shouldn't have had to because you don't expect to go on a date and be bored by the other person talking about random things. I told her all about you and all your good qualities but you didn't show her any so I looked like a fool for promising her a great night when it turned out shit" she says. "You let me down Santana and now Rebecca probably thinks I'm an idiot for setting her up with you."

"Why are you so bothered what she thinks of you?" I ask.

"Because I hate looking stupid and I promised she'd hit it off with you and it never happened" she states.

"Look this isn't relevant so can we move on" I state getting bored of the conversation.

"No it is relevant because I'm trying to prove to you that you only seem interested in Brittany" she says. "You barely enjoyed yourself once on those dates but if you did then you would always talk about Brittany."

"I don't get your point Quinn" I tell her.

"Can't you see that the only time you seem to be happy or enjoy yourself is when you are around Brittany? Doesn't that show you that maybe there is something there but due to you not being with anyone recently then maybe it's not as obvious?" she asks.

"Quinn you are creating something out of nothing, Brittany is a great girl but I don't see her in any way other than a friend. Trust me on this" I say sternly. "Can't you see you're making me uncomfortable saying things that aren't true?" I ask.

"Ok I'm sorry, we can drop the conversation now" she says and I nod. "But don't come crawling to me when you realise I was right" she says seriously.

"That's not going to happen because you're not right" I reply.

"No Santana, just wait and see. I bet within the next year you two will be together" she states.

"Quinn I love you but I'm going to throttle you right now" I say. "I want this conversation to be over because we clearly have two very different views on the topic" I say, desperate to change the subject.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday 31st October 2015

The last two weeks have been torture not talking to Brittany. To be fair I was away last weekend so I wasn't going to see her no matter what happened but just knowing there is something up with us makes me miserable. The whole weekend away with Quinn and my others friends was pretty crappy because I kept thinking about what happened between Brittany and I. It's Saturday again and as usual I am heading into the coffee shop to get coffee after my morning run.

"Hi" I say while sitting down at the counter across from Brittany.

"Hi" she replies quietly.

"So how have you been?" I ask.

"Fine, coffee and a doughnut I presume" she says coldly.

"Yeah that's right" I say with a smile, trying to keep things from getting awkward. She sorts out my order in complete silence and then hands it over and I pay for it. I'm just about to ask a question when she walks away.

"Wait a second" I say laughing. "Don't you want to talk to me today?" I ask.

"No, not really" she replies coldly again.

"Wait, are you avoiding me?" I ask.

"And why might I do that?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe because you kissed me and then got embarrassed" I state.

"That was two weeks ago Santana, can't you just forget it ever happened" she sighs.

"No because I don't understand what happened" I say. "I think we should talk it through."

"There is nothing to talk about, I obviously misjudged the situation or whatever" she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We obviously have two different opinions on how we interact" she says. "I guess I misread what you meant" she shrugs before trying to walk off again.

"Now wait a second, you can't just say that and walk away" I tell her. "That doesn't explain things for me" I say.

"Well maybe this will explain things" she says leaning over the counter. For a split second I thought she was going to kiss me again but then she started talking. "Drop the subject because I have" she says gritting her teeth before pulling away again. "Now you can either sit there with the coffee and try to go over things or you can move on, it's up to you but as far as I'm concerned I didn't kiss you."

"No Brittany, that's not how we're leaving things" I say. "I need to know what kind of message I gave out that you've misread."

"Look, my other friends don't talk to me like you do so that plus the crush I have on you made me kiss you" she says. "Now please, I am begging you to forget anything happened."

"What do you mean I talk to you different from your friends?" I ask.

"Exactly what I say, my definition of friends is what I have with my actual friends and I'm saying the way you talk to me sounded more than a friend" she says.

"Ok, I promise you right now I have only ever regarded you as a friend" I state seriously.

"Yeah, you made that clear" she says before walking off. Shit she's took that the wrong way now. I wait until she has finished serving the other customers before going over to where she is at the other side of the counter.

"Brittany we need to sort this, I hate this feeling that I've upset you" I say.

"I have a crush on you and you don't feel the same way, what else is there to sort out?" she asks.

"It's not that I wouldn't feel the same way because you are a great girl, I've just never thought of you like that. I always just thought we were pleasant to one another if we saw the other so I guess you could say sort of friends" I tell her. "I didn't know you had a crush on me until you kissed me."

"Look I had a crush and thought maybe you like me back but you don't" she says. "I understand nothing will happen so instead of racking our brains about this let's just move on and I'll continue to serve you coffee and you can continue with your life."

"I feel really bad for what happened though" I say.

"Don't, it was a moment of madness that I certainly won't be repeating" she tells me. "You're not the first person to reject me so it's cool, it's a tad embarrassing but I'll get over it" she says.

"Brittany I didn't reject you; that sounds horrible. I just wasn't in the same place as you" I say.

"People are starting to stare at us so can we not talk about this?" she asks.

"Ok sure but maybe we could meet after you finish work and then talk about this" I suggest.

"I'm very confused right now, I am talking English so I don't understand why you don't understand what I'm saying" she says. "I told you we don't need to talk about this anymore."

"I want to make sure everything is ok between us, I don't want you to get a bad impression of me or hate me" I say.

"Oh as long as you're ok, as long as we know you're not a bad person" she says angrily. "To hell with how I look right now, let's just concentrate on how you are perceived after what happened" she says.

"I didn't mean it like that, look let's just meet once you finish" I say. "What time does your shift finish?" I ask.

"I finish at 2pm so meet me outside" she sighs. "I really don't think we need to talk about it anymore but I'm guessing you won't let it go."

"Ok I'll see you at 2pm, I better go just now" I say while standing up.

"Ok, sure" she says unenthusiastically. I quickly wave and then leave.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

After Santana left the café this morning, the rest of my shift went pretty smoothly so I can't complain. I'm just not looking forward to seeing Santana this afternoon because I feel it's pointless talking about what happened. I don't understand why Santana needs to keep going on and on about the kiss. I made a stupid mistake but it was two weeks ago so can't she just leave the past in the past. I don't want to keep going over things because it's embarrassing and annoying. I might only be seventeen but I'm not a kid, I think I can handle someone saying no. I'm not going to fall apart just because Santana doesn't like me back, of course it might take time to get rid of this crush I have but I'm not heartbroken. It was just some silly crush, nothing major.

I'm currently waiting outside of the coffee shop for Santana to arrive. For someone who was adamant about meeting at 2pm, she's late. It's already ten minutes past two and I'm getting frustrated because like I say, I don't even want to talk so she could have had the decency to turn up on time at least since she is the one who wanted to talk so badly.

"Hey" Santana says jogging over to me. I have got to say she looks so hot right now.

"Uh…hi" I say, a little taken aback at how beautiful she looks. I'm obviously too used to seeing her in running attire that I've never noticed how she looked when she isn't running. In fact the only time I saw her when she wasn't running was when she was at the grocery store the other week and even then she had on running gear.

"You ok, you look flushed?" she asks.

"I'm fine" I snap.

"Ok chill out" she says holding her hands up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap" I say. I only snapped because I'm angry now, I just had to like her even more when I finally realise I'll never be anything but a friend.

"It's ok" she says. "So do you want to get a coffee or something while we talk?" she asks.

"Sure but let's go somewhere else" I say. "I don't really want to have a personal conversation where I work because a) it'd be awkward because it's like bringing your personal life to work and b) my colleagues could hear and I don't need them to" I say.

"But hasn't that already happened, I mean you…" she starts to talk but abruptly stops. I'm guessing it's because I'm glaring at her right now. I know I have sort of brought my personal life to work when I let myself have a crush on Santana but I still don't want to talk there today.

"Ok so I know this other place that sells good coffee and the tables are pretty spaced out so it should be private enough for us to talk and no one else to hear what we're saying" I say.

"Cool, let's go there then" she responds. "Although I don't think they could make better coffee than you" she says with a smile and I just look at her. "Oh it's things like that huh?" she says realising what I mean about the more than friends thing.

"Exactly" I reply.

"I'm sorry, that's just who I am. I give everyone compliments" she says.

"That's nice to know but let's save the talking until we arrive at the café" I say and she nods.

We walk in silence to the other café. I notice Santana is just itching to talk to me because every few seconds I see her mouth open and then it quickly closes before any words can come out. It's not that I literally meant don't talk at all, I just meant about the situation but I chose not to tell her that because it's cute watching her suffer…Oh crap here I go again, why do I need to find something else cute about her.

"Here we go, this is the café" I say opening the door before we step inside. "You can talk now" I say laughing.

"Oh thank god" she says in relief.

"Let's order something to drink and then we can sit down and talk" I state and Santana nods. We then walk over to the counter. "What do you want?" I ask.

"I'll just have coffee but I'll get it" she says digging out money from her purse. "What do you want?" she asks.

"Hot chocolate with mini marshmallows please" I say to Santana and the waitress behind the counter who has just greeted us. As soon as we have our drinks, Santana hands the money over. "Wait a second, I'll pay for mine" I say trying to get money out of my pocket.

"Don't be silly, I've got it" she says handing her cash over before I get a chance. I suppose it was nice of her to pay for mine but I'm quite independent when it comes to things like that so I actually found it rude how she dismissed me so quickly.

"I could have paid for my own" I say as we walk over to a table to get a seat.

"I know but I wanted to buy it for you" she says with a smile.

"It was a nice thought, I'm just not used to people buying me stuff like that" I say. "I mean of course my parents buy anything if we're out but with my friends, we all pay."

"I see" she says as we take a seat on the sofas by the window. I'm sitting on one and Santana is across from me on the other, with the table separating us. "So where to start huh?" she says, referring to the conversation we need to have.

"Like I say, personally I don't think there's anything left to say. I just want to forget about it" I tell her honestly.

"I know but I can't help feeling that you're acting weird around me and I don't want that. I want us to be how we used to be" she says.

"That's the thing though, how we used to be is what caused this" I say. "The way we were caused me to have a crush on you so I don't know if we can ever be like that. It's not that I don't want to, it's just you've made it perfectly clear you're not interested in me so it's best I get past the stupid crush."

"It's not that I'm not interested, it's just I've never seen you in that way" she says.

"That still means you're not interested in me" I say.

"No, if I wasn't interested in you that would mean I had thought about it but didn't want to go there. What I am saying is, it never crossed my mind so there was never anything to not be interested in, do you see what I mean?" she asks.

"No not really" I say confused. "To me the bottom line here is that nothing is going to happen. Look at it whatever way you want but the main issue is that I like you and you don't see me like that."

"You're making me out to be a monster, I don't want to hurt your feelings" she says.

"There is no way to sugar coat the situation, can't you just grow a pair and realise we're both to blame. I know you don't want to seem like you hurt me but at the end of the day you pulled away from me when I kissed you so yeah I'm a little hurt even though you didn't mean it. On the other hand though, I probably shouldn't have kissed you anyway" I say.

"What made you kiss me?" she asks.

"We've been over this, something just happened and I kissed you. Make no mistake though, I am severely regretting it now" I tell her.

"So do you think we can move on now or what?" she asks. "I know you want to forget it happened but that doesn't tell me if it changes things between us or not" she says.

"You're right I do want to forget but yeah it does change things. For one I won't be able to stop liking you overnight and two, if we continued how we were then I'm not going to be able to stop having a crush on you. I think we need to back off a little and maybe not share as much information. We can be pleasant when we see one another but I think that's it" I say. "I don't think we should be sharing as much personal information" I tell her.

"Oh…ok" she says. I'm sure there was a hint of sadness in her voice. "I like talking to you though. We talk about lots of different things that none of my friends would talk about which I like. I like having a conversation with someone who is like me because me and my friends are all different and are interested in different things" she tells me.

"I'm not trying to do this to annoy you or hurt you because I'm not malicious so if you think I'm only doing it because I'm embarrassed and want to get you back then you're wrong" I say.

"I know you're not like that, I would never think something like that about you. You're a good person Brittany" she tells me sincerely.

"Thank you and I know you're a good person too, I just need some time to get over this crush" I say. "I'm not saying I'll avoid you, I'm just saying in order for me to get rid of this stupid crush, I need to refrain from some of the things we talk about" I tell her.

"Well I suppose this way is better than not speaking at all" she sighs.

"So we're agreed then; we can cut back on how much we talk or whatever. Keep it strictly professional?" I ask.

"I'll do whatever you want" she says.

"I'm not being mean but you have to stop that" I say.

"Stop what?" she asks.

"Giving me compliments and giving into me, like saying I make the best coffee and you'll do whatever I want. Those things make me like you even more and obviously that is wrong" I say.

"Ok I'm sorry" she nods. "You're absolutely right" she says.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter. Do you think Brittany is overreacting or do you think she's right? Let me know what you think.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the follows and reviews as well as the favorites. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Moving on<p>

Santana's POV

Saturday 7th November 2015

"Hey, can I get my usual please?" I ask Brittany as I take a seat at the counter. She nods in response and starts making my coffee. There is a dreadfully awkward silence as she sorts out my order.

"Is it to take away or are you staying here to have your coffee and doughnut" Brittany asks, speaking to me for the first time today.

"Better make it to take away, I've got plans this morning so I'm sort of in a rush" I respond.

"Ok" she nods while finishing off my order and then she hands it over once I've paid for it.

"I will see you next week I guess" I say standing up. Brittany doesn't really respond, she just briefly smiles and walks away. I do understand where Brittany is coming from but I'm also confused with how to deal with this. I've never knew anyone to have a crush on me before like this so I'm not sure how to handle the situation. I suppose it doesn't help that I've been single for over a year so I guess I was missing the signs or whatever. The situation is also more delicate because Brittany is a lot younger than me so it's not just an ordinary crush although she is seventeen.

I then leave and head home where I shower and change my clothes so I'm ready to meet my friends this morning.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Quinn asks as I answer my front door.

"Yep, I'm as ready as I'll ever be" I respond.

"Cool, let's go then" she replies. "Tina and Kitty are waiting in the car" she says as we walk to Quinn's car.

"Excuse me Tina, it's my turn riding in the front" I say when I notice Tina sitting in the front of the car next to the driver's seat.

"How do you work that one out?" she asks.

"Because I was in the back the last time we all went out when Kitty was driving" I say.

"Yes but so was I" she replies.

"Whatever Cohen-Chang" I say sighing. "Just get off of my seat and sit in the back."

"Santana get in the back and stop whining, you're 25 years old not 5" Quinn says while sitting down behind the wheel.

"Fine but I'm riding in the front at the first chance I get so watch yourself T" I tell Tina.

"Yeah-yeah" Tina rolls her eyes at me.

We're all going dress shopping for Quinn's wedding. Tina, kitty and myself are all bridesmaids so we need to get our dresses sorted and Quinn still hasn't picked a bridal gown yet either. As soon as we were finished looking in the first shop we went to, I made sure I got to the car first and got to sit in the front rather than the back. Tina wasn't too pleased but I don't really care. We're now in the fourth shop of the day because Quinn really has no idea what she wants, we literally spent an hour staring at a dress because she couldn't decide whether to try it on or not. I just wish she would pick one and try it on, there is no harm if it doesn't seem as nice when it's on. I just think staring at dresses won't do anything but if she actually made an effort to try one then she might know what she wants.

"Oh I remember all this carrying on for Santana's wedding" Tina says smugly. "She was even worse than Quinn is right now" she continued.

"I know" Kitty agrees.

"There is no need to make up lies Tina just because you're pissed at me. I told you I would ride in the front the first chance I got" I say. "And furthermore I did not carry on like Quinn, I happen to think I was a pretty sane bride."

"Yeah you were so sane that you literally got us thrown out of a shop because you kept giving the saleswoman verbal abuse" Tina states.

"She was rude and said I wouldn't suit half of the dresses" I respond.

"No she simply told you a few times that some of the dresses you liked weren't available in your size so she would need to order them in" Kitty says.

"Excuse me bitch, are you saying I am fat?" I glare at Kitty.

"No I am just saying a lot of the dresses in your size weren't available, it has nothing to do with how much you weigh. The fact of the matter was that there were a lot of dresses in sizes above and below but none in your exact size" Kitty responds.

"It's irrelevant anyway, this is my wedding day we are focusing on so quit being a baby Santana" Quinn snaps. "You're acting like a petulant child" she states.

"Make up your mind Quinn, am I a baby or a child?" I say smartly.

"Don't be such an ass" Quinn replies. "No one if forcing you to be my bridesmaid so I can happily take the privilege away."

"Privilege, you must be joking" I laugh.

"Ok if you feel like that then you are no longer one of my bridesmaids" Quinn tells me.

"That's fine by me but if you think I'm leaving right now you're wrong. I've got plenty of comments left for this place so I'm going to stay here while you three try on dresses, or should I say two because you've not tried a thing so far Quinn" I say.

"Santana don't you dare embarrass us" Tina warns. "The lady in the last place did not take too kindly to your cheek."

"I won't embarrass you but I certainly won't lie either" I state.

"Hey what about this dress for Tina and I as bridesmaids" Kitty says holding up a dress and smirking at me. She's presumably smirking because I am no longer a bridesmaid and she thinks I care.

"That is rather nice, I was thinking that colour for the dresses" Quinn say admiring the dress.

"It is rather nice" I start off and Quinn smiles. "That's if you want to look like a toilet roll cover."

"Santana that's enough" Quinn warns.

"Oh I meant to ask Quinn, who is maid of honour?" I ask.

"Actually I was wondering the same thing" Tina says and Kitty nods.

"Well I don't know, I can't decide how to work it out" Quinn replies.

"Well personally I would pick neither because if you have Tina then I'm certain she will manage to work Mike into the reception by performing a dance for everyone or something" I say and Tina glares. "And if you had Kitty then she would constantly talk about my brother and their sex life and I doubt that will make you very happy especially when it is the maid of honours job to keep the bride happy."

"So what, you should be maid of honour?" Kitty glares.

"Thank you very much Kitty for knowing I'd be the best candidate but I can't do it since I'm not a bridesmaid any longer" I say.

"I wasn't saying you should be, I was asking if you think you should be" Kitty states.

"Look I was thinking maybe we could all take turns like they suggested in 'Friends' when Monica was getting married" Quinn states. "I thought hypothetically Tina could be mine, I could be yours Kitty and you could be Tina's" Quinn suggested.

"There are a couple of things wrong with that, for one I am going to be Kitty's since she's marrying my brother so it's only right she makes me her maid of honour and secondly, who will be mine?" I ask.

"Honey you've had a wedding and to be fair none of us were the maid of honour at that so really you shouldn't be involved" Tina states.

"It doesn't mean I won't get married again and the reason none of you were my maid of honour is because my sister was" I state.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but is anyone going to try on a dress today" a member of staff asks.

"Yes they will when they find one suitable for adults and not a toy doll" I say cheekily.

"Excuse me young lady, I will have you know…" she starts but I cut her off.

"Save it, we're out of here" I say pulling the other three out of the shop.

"What the hell Santana?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"My arm hurts now."

"That place didn't deserve our custom so let's go" I say.

"Seriously Santana why are you acting so weird today, you're rude, you're arrogant and you're all over the place" Quinn asks. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" I sigh.

"Look how about we call it a day and we resume dress shopping next week, I can see no one seems in the mood today" Kitty says.

"Good idea" Quinn nods. "And hopefully by next week Santana you'll be my bridesmaid again" she says hopefully.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour, I'll make it up to you next week" I say and she nods.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Did you see Santana today?" Rachel asks as I sit down on the bed. Mercedes and I are having a sleepover at Rachel's house tonight because it's been a while since the three of us all caught up.

"Yeah but it wasn't too bad, I basically just kept my distance and didn't really say anything to her" I reply.

"I see" Rachel says while nodding.

"Surely you can't refuse to talk to her and avoid her forever" Mercedes says.

"I know but for the moment, I'd rather we didn't talk" I say. "Once I have gotten over this stupid crush then we might be able to talk again or whatever."

"Ok, fair enough" Mercedes agrees.

"Enough about Santana, let's have fun" I say. "Now who wants to play twister?" I ask.

"Twister?" Rachel frowns. "Really Britt?"

"I don't know" I sigh. "I'm bored so if either of you have any better suggestions then I'm all ears" I say.

"I've got an idea, how about we prank call Puck" Mercedes suggests.

"Oh yeah let's do that" I say. "I've been wanting to get him back for pulling my seat away from me in the class yesterday."

"Wait, he pulled your seat away from you?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah didn't you see?" I ask. "I sat my stuff on my desk and bent down to sit down but I landed straight on the floor because he pulled it away before I got a chance to sit down. It rather hurt actually."

"So how do we prank call him then?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I'm not good with putting on voices so he'll know it's me" I say.

"Maybe we should just text him then instead" Mercedes suggests.

"Yeah do that" I say before we start thinking about what to send. "How about: '_Hey babe, I saw you playing football today and you looked really hot'_, just something simple to start off" I suggest.

"Yep that'll do for the first text" Mercedes says while typing it on an old phone of mine that I no longer use. "Do we sign it or anything, a false name obviously?" she asks.

"Put Santana at the end, he'll have no idea about that name" I say.

"Brittany that's a bit mean" Rachel frowns.

"I'm not doing it in a nasty way, I just mean because I don't know any Santana's at school so it's pretty safe that he'll not guess who it could be" I state.

"I don't know, it feels a bit mean" Rachel says. "If the texts start to get a bit out of hand then I don't think we should be saying Santana."

"Santana will never know" I state.

"I know but it's still not nice Brittany" Rachel says.

"Ok we won't use Santana" I sigh. "I don't think it would be a big deal Rachel, Santana would probably laugh if she knew" I say.

"Yes but you're not talking to Santana so it seems rather mean" Rachel says.

"Ok I won't, chill out" I say. "What name should we put?" I ask.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday 14th November 2015

I'm working in the coffee shop as usual this morning and I just know in the next ten minutes everything is going to get awkward. I wish I never had a crush on Santana and none of this would have happened but at the same time, if I never had a crush then we probably would never have spoken to one another in the first place. I know some of my friends think I am overreacting but if I feel this is the best way to deal with things then they should respect that. I certainly don't blame Santana for this so I do feel bad for saying we can't talk anymore but at the end of the day it's the best option.

"A coffee and a doughnut when you get a chance please" Santana says while sitting down at the counter. "I'll stay here and have it so you don't need to bother with the take out cup, a normal mug is fine" she tells me before I can even ask.

"Ok, sure" I say sorting the order out.

"Are you ok?" she hesitantly asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I reply.

"I know I'm not supposed to talk to you but you don't look ok" she says.

"I just have a headache, that's all" I reply.

"Aw, that sucks" she says. "You should maybe drink plenty of water in case it's caused by dehydration" she tells me.

"Thanks but I'll be fine, here is your coffee and doughnut anyway" I say while placing the cup and plate down before Santana pays. "I should go and serve the other customers" I say after a few seconds of an awkward silence.

"Ok well I hope you feel better soon" she says and I leave.

"Um, excuse me what are you two doing here?" I ask when I notice the other customers I have to serve are Rachel and Mercedes.

"We came to visit you, is that ok?" Rachel asks.

"No, not really. I don't really want you two embarrassing me at my place of work" I say.

"We won't embarrass you" Mercedes says. "But can we get coffee please?" she asks.

"Sure, give me a second" I say while grabbing a few cups to make them coffee. "There we go" I say while putting the cups down.

"Thanks" they both reply.

"So what are your plans today?" I ask.

"Not much really, have you got any plans for when you finish?" Rachel asks.

"No, I'm not up to much later either" I say. "What about you Mercedes?" I ask but she completely ignores the question.

"Santana!" Mercedes says loudly, almost shouting. "Santana!" she says again looking around the café.

"Mercedes be quiet!" I warn.

"Is she here?" Mercedes asks.

"No, she's not" I say, silently thanking Santana for going to the bathroom moments ago.

"Are you sure?" Rachel says now looking around.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm not stupid" I reply.

"I know you're not but you could be pretending she's not here" Rachel states. "So is she here?" she asks just as Santana sits back down.

"Um…no, she's not" I reply as confidently as I can.

"Oh my god, you hesitated" Rachel smiles. "That means she is here."

"Santana!" Mercedes says loudly again and my heart drops when Santana turns to her.

"Uh…did you just call my name?" Santana asks confused.

"Is your name Santana?" Mercedes asks while smirking at me.

"Yes" Santana nods. "And who might you be?" she asks.

"Ignore her, she's meant to be one of my best friends but that friendship ended the second she called your name" I say to Santana while glaring at Mercedes.

"Wait a second…you're Megan and you're Rochelle" Santana says smiling. "Brittany talks about you both all the time."

"Oh she does, does she?" Rachel asks glaring. "That's real funny because I'm Rachel not Rochelle and that is Mercedes not Megan."

"Oops my bad" Santana says pretending it was a genuine mistake.

"Brittany said you were smart but she clearly got confused" Rachel says, still offended that Santana called her the wrong name.

"Did you ever think maybe I called you the wrong name on purpose because you started embarrassing Brittany" Santana smirks.

"Thank you Santana but you don't need to get them back, I can handle a way to do that myself" I say.

"Yeah she's over you now, she don't need you" Rachel states.

"Rachel!" I snap.

"What?" she asks. "You don't need her anymore."

"I'd rather you didn't say things like that" I say.

"Look its ok, how about I just go instead of making the situation worse" Santana says standing up.

"Yeah you go girl, Brittany doesn't need you here anymore" Rachel says.

"Rachel enough, what I told you was in confidence so stop telling the whole café" I say not amused one bit. "Santana stay and finish your coffee, don't mind her" I say.

"It's ok, honestly" she says before leaving.

"Thanks for that Rachel, the situation with Santana wasn't worse enough" I say angrily.

"I'm sorry, from the moment she called me a different name she irritated me so I wanted to show her she doesn't mean anything to you anymore" Rachel says as if it's an appropriate thing to do. "To think I tried to protect that bitch the other week with the prank call, you should have totally signed the text as Santana."

"It is not your place to tell Santana whether I need her or not. The issue was between her and me but I thought because you and I were friends I could tell you something in confidence but I guess not" I say.

"Look I have to apologise Brittany, I only called her name for a joke. I didn't mean for Rachel and Santana to react like that" Mercedes says genuinely. "I was just going to say 'hi' nothing else."

"It's fine, let's just move on" I say. "Let's stay out of one another's personal issues unless we state it's ok to say something" I state and they both agree.

"Can I just ask one thing about Santana though" Mercedes says. "Didn't you say she was twenty-five years old?" she asks.

"Yeah she is twenty-five" I respond.

"She doesn't look twenty-five" Mercedes states.

"I know" I nod. "She just looks a lot younger without makeup" I state dreamily. Crap now I am thinking about her.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Saturday 19th December 2015

"Coffee and a doughnut please" I sigh as I rest my arms on the counter and place my head on my arms.

"Sure" Brittany replies quietly. "To take away or…" she starts to ask but I answer before she finishes.

"No I'll sit in" I say with another sigh.

"Ok" she says and prepares my order. "Are you ok?" she asks while sitting the cup and plate in front of me.

"I'm fine, I just had a bit of a fight with my friends so I'm not particularly happy" I reply.

"What happened?" she asks with concern.

"I thought we couldn't talk about personal things to each other anymore" I say.

"Fine if you don't want to talk" she says sighing.

"It was you that said we couldn't, not me" I say.

"Yes I know but there is no need to be immature about it" she tells me. "Plus I am pretty sure things have been getting better the last few weeks where we have been talking again, maybe not as personally but still" she says.

"You've got a cheek saying I gave you mixed signals, what exactly are you doing right now?" I say.

"I know what I said but you looked genuinely upset and I don't like it when anyone is upset so I thought I better make sure you were ok" she tells me. "And also I wanted you to get a grip before you scare off any other customers" she says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glare at her.

"Santana a man just sat next to you and left within a second because you glared at him and then a girl walked over to the counter and walked right away again when she saw the look on your face" she replies. "You are scaring my customers so the quicker you sort yourself the better so I thought if I talked to you maybe you'd feel better."

"I'm sorry for being cheeky" I sigh. "I'm just frustrated and angry with my friends. I shouldn't have took it out on you or the other customers, it's not nice" I say. "But thank you for your concern."

"I know what I said a few weeks ago and we have barely spoken about personal things since but it doesn't mean I don't have a heart" she tells me. "If you need to talk then I am here" she says genuinely.

"Thank you but I won't bore you with it" I say.

"Come on it's nearly Christmas, the last thing anyone needs to be at this time is upset" she says.

"As long as you don't mind me sharing" I say.

"Of course I don't, so feel free to spill" she says and I get right to the point.

"Quinn wants me to take a date to the wedding because it would embarrass her if I went alone" I say.

"She really said that" Brittany gasps. "She said you would embarrass her on her wedding day?"

"Well not in so many words but more or less" I say. "It's not that I don't want to take a date or anything, it's just I don't know who I would take. There is no one in my life at the moment that I could take and it's not like I could take a friend since all my friends are going anyway since it's a mutual friend's wedding" I tell her.

"Oh yeah, I never thought about that" she says. "Could you not just take someone but not as a date, maybe bring your sister along or a cousin?" Brittany suggests.

"I would but my family and Quinn's family are pretty close so my parents and siblings are going anyway" I say.

"Oh right, I see" she says. "Oh wait how about taking your business partner. What's his name again, Andrew?" she suggests.

"It's Artie and he sort of doesn't want to go, he has a massive thing for Quinn and obviously with Quinn marrying someone else then he doesn't really feel comfortable going" I reply.

"You really are running out of options then" she sighs.

"I know, that's why I am so depressed. I don't want to let my best friend down but I don't want to ruin her wedding either by taking someone I barely know and have the most awful time" I say.

"Look you have some time to think about it, who knows maybe you will find someone before then and you can take them to the wedding" Brittany states optimistically.

"Yeah maybe you're right" I say.

I don't know how long I have been in the coffee shop for now but it feels like Brittany and I have been talking for ages. I mean sure she had to quickly serve customers in between our conversations but still, it's been a while. I forgot how much we had in common and how we can bounce ideas off of one another about certain things. It has been so much fun today, I have missed talking to Brittany so much.

"Anyway how have you been the last couple of weeks, what's going on with you?" I ask.

"Not a lot although I am going to my school's Christmas party on Monday so that should be a laugh" she replies.

"That's cool" I smile. "Have you got a date?" I ask and I have no idea why. It is none of my business if she has a date or not.

"Actually I do, Jack and I are going together" she replies.

"Jack, who is Jack?" I ask curiously.

"My boyfriend" she states and my mouth almost falls open in shock.

"Boyfriend?" I ask and she nods. "You have a boyfriend already even though you had a crush on me seven weeks ago?"

"Yeah I mean it just happened" she says happily, no doubt thinking about Jake. "My crush for you certainly didn't go away overnight but a few weeks ago I found out that Jack had a crush on me for ages and I thought why not. We've been friends for a while anyway plus nothing could ever happen with you so I threw caution to the wind and said yes when he asked me to be his girlfriend" she tells me.

"But seven weeks, that's not a lot" I say.

"I know but I have known him for ages and let's be honest, the sooner I got over you the better" she says.

"I suppose" I say. "Well uh…enjoy your party on Monday. I should go now" I say standing up.

"Already, weren't we going to have a catch up?" she asks.

"Yeah but I just remembered I need to be somewhere later today so I better go" I say while quickly grabbing my stuff.

"Ok well I'll see you next week then, have a nice Christmas" she says.

"Yeah you too, see you" I say before departing. I don't know what shocks me more, the fact she is completely over me when I didn't think it had been that long or the fact she is dating a guy. I suppose she never actually said one way or another but I thought since she had a crush on me then she liked girls. Wait why am I even thinking about this? It's not my business so I shouldn't care…but fuck I do care for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about Brittany being with someone else now? Is her crush really over or is she just with Jack to make it seem like she is over Santana? Let me know what you think. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the all the reviews, follows and favs. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Complicated<p>

Santana's POV

Sunday 20th December 2015

'Shit, shit, shit' I think to myself as I walk into the coffee shop. I had no idea Brittany was working today because it's Sunday and I always thought she only worked on Saturdays. I don't really want to see her today because I feel awkward about yesterday. To be honest I'm not entirely sure why I feel awkward but I do anyway and I hate it when things are awkward. I would just turn around and walk away now but I think Britany has saw me because she just waved. "I guess I am staying for coffee now" I mumble aloud as I walk over to the counter.

"Hey" she smiles. "I didn't think I would see you today…actually why didn't I because you always come in here" she says.

"Well I didn't think I would see you because it's Sunday" I state.

"Yeah I'm just helping out again since it's almost Christmas" she replies. "Have you been out running?" she asks.

"Yeah" I nod. "I'll just take coffee to go today, I don't want a doughnut" I tell her.

"Ok no problem, I'll get that sorted" she smiles. Everything still feels so awkward and I hate it. "Are you ok, you keep frowning?" she asks.

"Actually I really need to go, forget about the coffee" I say while heading for the door.

"I thought you didn't function in the morning without coffee" she says.

"I know but I really need to go" I say before quickly departing, much to the confusion of Brittany.

"Hey, what's wrong?" my sister Eva asks when I bump into her.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was going to get coffee from this coffee shop, I was in the area and I heard you like it so much so I thought I would try it" she replies.

"You can't go in there" I say shaking my head. "And what do you mean you're in the area?" I ask.

"Rory has joined a gym not far from here so I was just giving him a ride, he had too many beers last night so he couldn't drive" she tells me, talking about her boyfriend Rory.

"I thought Rory already went to a gym" I say. "I mean I know he doesn't literally go because he never looks any trimmer but I thought he already had a membership somewhere" I laugh slightly when Eva glares at me.

"Rory does go to the gym thank you very much and yes he did have a membership elsewhere but he gets better benefits from the new gym" she tells me.

"Better benefits?" I laugh. "You mean there is more women to gawp at?"

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time, why can't you say something nice for once" she says annoyed.

"I can say nice things but only to nice people" I say.

"Do you know for the last month you have been acting really strange" she tells me. "When you finally got rid of Jen you were a much better person again but now suddenly you're back to being a bitch…wait a second you're not back with Jen are you?" she asks.

"Hell no, you cheeky bitch" I glare. "I would never get back with her so don't even go there, you know how she treated me so I'm hurt you'd think I'd ever take her back" I say.

"I'm sorry but there is something going on with you and it's making you act weird and out of character" she says. "Look if you don't have anywhere to be then how about we go in here and get a coffee and we can catch up" she suggests.

"I can't go back in there" I say pointing to the coffee shop.

"Why not?" Eva asks with a frown.

"Because I sort of left abruptly without my coffee, saying I needed to go" I tell her.

"And do you need to go somewhere?" she asks.

"No but I panicked because it got so awkward in there" I say.

"You've lost me, how can getting coffee be awkward" she asks. "Wait, is the girl with a crush working today, is that why it's awkward?"

"Sort of but not in so many words" I reply.

"Look I'm here now so you won't be alone so how about we get some coffee" she suggests. "If you really don't want to then we don't have to" she says.

"No it's fine, let's get coffee" I sigh. "I'll say there was no longer an emergency" I say and she nods before we head inside.

"Is it just a regular coffee you get or do you want something else?" Eva asks as we step inside.

"It's a regular but I'll get it if you want to find a place to sit" I tell her.

"Ok well mines is a white coffee" she tells me before picking somewhere to sit.

"Santana…back so soon" Brittany says a little shocked because I gave her a fright. I think it was because she didn't hear anyone approach the counter and suddenly looked up and I was there.

"Yeah um…I didn't need to be anywhere anymore" I say and she nods. "Anyway can I get my usual coffee and a white coffee, we're sitting in so no need for the take away cups" I tell her.

"Sure" she nods.

"Um…I'm sitting over there so do I wait for it or…" I ask.

"I'll bring it over to you" she says with a smile and I go and sit down.

"I was thinking if you're not too busy later then you could help me with Dad's Christmas gift" Eva tells me.

"Ok sure, but what do you need help with?" I ask.

"Well…" Eva goes to reply but we're interrupted.

"There we go, a white coffee for you and your usual for you" Brittany says smiling while placing the cups down.

"Thank you" Eva replies.

"Yeah thanks Brittany" I say and then quickly regret it when Eva smirks at me.

"You're welcome, just shout if you want something else" Brittany says before walking away.

"So that's Brittany, huh" Eva smirks again.

"Yes that is Brittany, now why are you smirking?" I ask.

"Because you go on and on about how she has a crush on you but you totally melt anytime you're around her" Eva states. "Seriously that was the weakest voice I have ever heard you in not to mention the smile you gave her."

"What are you trying to say Eva?" I raise an eyebrow.

"That you like her too" she states.

"Don't be so stupid, now drink your coffee" I tell her.

"Just because you're older than me doesn't give you the authority to tell me what to do" she states.

"Whatever" I sigh.

"So what is the deal with you and Brittany, where are you at just now?" Eva asks.

"Everything seems better again. It was never a big thing in the first place though, all we did was talk on a Saturday morning" I tell her. "Sure she developed a crush on me but we only ever saw one another once a week so I don't know why people keep going on about it. So what if I talked to her once a fricking week, I'm not doing anything wrong" I say defensively.

"Santana its ok, no one said it was wrong for you to talk to her" she tells me. "Does it make you uncomfortable knowing Brittany liked you?" she asks.

"No but I could do without the constant jokes because I haven't done anything wrong" I say.

"Just ignore everyone but if you do like Brittany, don't worry about everyone else" she tells me. "There is nothing wrong." I have been questioning how I feel the last week or so but I thought it was just because someone liked me and it made me feel good but now I think I might actually like Brittany. Yesterday when she told me she was with someone else really got me thinking that maybe it's not just about being flattered by someone liking me, maybe I do like her back. I feel so awkward liking her because a lot of people will think it's wrong.

"You know how you had a crush on some boy in high school" I ask Eva and she nods. "How long did it take for you to get rid of the crush?" I ask.

"Hmm…I can't remember" she says.

"Can you try and remember?" I ask.

"Why?" she laughs. "What's the big deal?"

"Because I'm trying to gauge how long it takes to get over a crush" I state.

"Santana if you have a crush you don't need to get over it, I mean she likes you too" Eva states.

"I didn't mean me, Brittany told me yesterday that she has a boyfriend and her crush on me is gone" I say.

"Aw honey, is this why you look like a wounded puppy" she softly asks.

"I do not look wounded but I must admit I didn't think she'd be over me already" I say with a shrug.

"Do you know what I think?" she asks and I shake my head. "I think you should do what you want to do and not give a stuff about anyone else. Too many people have too many opinions on things that do not concern them so ignore them and be happy. Tell Brittany you like her before it's too late" she says.

"She has a boyfriend Eva" I state.

"I know but you should at least be honest because you're going to end up acting weird with her and she'll notice and then you'll be back to that awkward stage of not talking" she tells me.

"You really think I should just tell her that I like her and ask her…?" I start to ask but get interrupted.

"Oh did you find someone to go to the wedding with?" Brittany asks as she cleans the table next to mine.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"You were just saying you like someone and you wanted to ask them something so I assumed you were talking about a date to that wedding" Brittany states.

"Oh right…yeah that's right" I lie because I don't know what else to say. "Yeah I was walking home last night and bumped into an old friend from uni and we got to chatting and now I want to ask her to the wedding. I have liked her for years but never thought we could happen" I say.

"Well I hope she says yes" Brittany smiles before walking away.

"Fuck, now what do I do because I don't have anyone to take to the wedding" I state. "Not to mention I can't exactly tell Brittany I like her now since she thinks I like some other chick."

"Relax, you need to stop worrying so much. You know I always think honesty is the best policy so I would just tell her it was her you like and that you lied" Eva says.

"No way, I can't do that" I say.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Monday 21st December 2015

"Look at you" Mercedes says smirking. "You must be day dreaming about Jack again" she states.

"Yeah, I am" I say while looking over at Jack where he is standing with a group of friends.

"Santana is ancient history then?" Rachel asks.

"Rachel!" Mercedes says.

"Someone had to ask" Rachel states.

"I wouldn't say ancient history but nothing was ever going to happen so why not move on so to speak" I say.

"So you are completely over Santana" Rachel asks and I nod. "If she were to ask you out right now then you'd decline?"

"That's never going to happen" I say.

"If it did would you drop Jack?" Rachel asks.

"No I wouldn't drop Jack, what do you take me for?" I say. "This isn't even worth talking about anyway because Santana will never like me so let's leave the past in the past. Santana has someone new on the scene anyway."

"What if I told you that she doesn't actually have someone new and it's you that she likes?" Rachel says.

"Rachel why are you telling me this? Today of all days, why would you say that?" I ask. "This is supposed to be Jack and I's first thing as a couple and you have to tell lies and make me annoyed" I say.

"I'm trying to get you to see that maybe you're not completely over Santana" Rachel says before I notice Jack walking over to us.

"I want this conversation over" I say annoyed.

"Hey, do you want to dance babe?" Jack asks and I nod before we go off to dance. I don't know what has gotten into Rachel but that's not a nice thing to joke about. I will only ever see Santana as a customer from now on so Rachel has no business saying what she did when it will never happen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday 26th December 2015

"Hey" I say as Santana slumps onto one of the stools at the other side of the counter from me. "Merry Christmas" I say.

"Hi" she replies.

"Are you hungover or mad?" I ask.

"Both I think" she says quietly. "Ignore me though, it's not your issue to deal with so don't worry" she says trying to smile.

"So what can I get you then?" I ask.

"Just coffee please" she says and I get that sorted.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" I ask with a smile.

"It was ok, same as last year really" she sighs. "The only singleton as usual."

"Wait I thought you were dating someone" I say. "Didn't you say last week that you started dating someone from way back?" I ask.

"Yeah but that sort of didn't work out" she replies.

"Oh that's a shame, what happened?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Actually there was never anyone in the first place" she responds. "I sort of lied."

"What do you mean?" I ask. "I heard you say you liked someone so how can there not be anyone?"

"No there is someone I like but there was never anyone from uni and I never asked anyone to go to the wedding. I just said that because you overheard me say I liked someone" she answers.

"So you like somebody but they're not from uni and they are not going to the wedding" I asked to clarify.

"Exactly" she replied.

"But you're not dating anyone right now?" I ask and she nods. I don't know why but I feel slightly happy that she isn't with anyone but at the same time I feel sad because I don't like seeing her unhappy and alone. Also though I am slightly sad because she likes someone else which means I'm still nothing but a random girl to her…wait a second why am I thinking about her again. I am with Jack, jeez where is my head at today?

"How long did it take you to get over your crush on me?" she asks.

"Man, what is it with everyone. Why do people keeping going on about this" I snap. "First my friends have been on my case all week and now you're asking."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" she says.

"Sorry I shouldn't have snapped, no one seems to believe I don't have a crush on you anymore" I say.

"I wasn't insinuating you weren't over me or whatever, I was asking because I want to know how long it takes to get over a crush" she replies.

"That's a random question" I state.

"I know but I have my reasons for asking" she states.

"Ok well I don't really know how long it took me to get over my crush, maybe I'm not over it" I say but quickly regretting it.

"You still have a crush on me?" she asks, a slight smile is evident on her face.

"I didn't say that" I say.

"Yes you did" she smiles again.

"Look what I mean is, I can't pin point when exactly it was over. I just meant there comes a time when you realise that it's never going to happen so you kinda move on but it's not to say the crush is over, it just means you realise nothing will ever come out of the crush" I say. I'm not entirely sure if I still have a crush on Santana but I know for sure nothing will happen between us so that fact is always in the back of my mind so I know I need to move on in a way.

"I see" she nods, still smiling for some reason.

"Anyway can I get you a refill of coffee because you have downed that in two seconds?" I ask.

"Actually yeah, get me a refill" she replies and I sort that out.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Thank you" I say when Brittany places the cup in front of me. "Anyway how was your Christmas?" I ask.

"Yeah it was good, oh do you want to see the necklace that I got" she asks excitedly.

"Yeah sure" I nod. Brittany then lifts the necklace from around her neck while moving closer to me and holding it up. "Wow…that's really nice. Was it a gift from your parents?" I ask admiring the necklace.

"No, Jack got it for me actually" she says and I immediately frown while clearing my throat.

"Oh right" I say. "It's a bit much for only dating a few weeks is it not" I state.

"Well I know we've not been together as a couple for long but we have known one another for years" she replies.

"Still, that's an awfully expensive gesture for barely dating that long" I say.

"We're not just dating though, I'm his girlfriend so it's more than just going on dates" she says.

"What are you in love or something?" I say before realising maybe that's too personal. "Don't answer that, it's too personal" I state.

"I don't mind answering" she says. "We're not in love, well I don't think we are. I mean I've never been in love before."

"I have and it sucks, trust me" I say.

"Do you miss your wife?" she asks.

"Not really, I just miss being in a relationship although every time I have been in love it's ended badly so perhaps I'm not meant to be in love" I say.

"I doubt that, you've obviously just not found the right person yet" she tells me.

"Maybe not, who knows" I sigh. "So you've never been in love before" I say and she nods. "Is this your first relationship then?" I ask.

"No, I dated my first boyfriend for six months and then shortly later I was with a girl for three months then I was single for a bit and I broke up with my last girlfriend a few months before I had a crush on you and now here we are" she states.

"So wait you've had girlfriends before?" I ask a little shocked. I actually thought she just had a harmless crush on me but maybe there was more to it than that. No offence but I thought it was a school girl crush so that's why I felt so guilty for liking her now but maybe it's more than that.

"Of course I have, what did you think you were special or something and the only girl I liked?" she says jokingly.

"Don't be silly, I just didn't realise you had relationships before" I say. "I kind of thought I was your first kiss" I say embarrassingly.

"Aw…that's cute" she says smiling. I swear my heart nearly melted when she smiled at me. "So how about…" she goes to ask something but gets distracted by her phone ringing.

"You can get it, I don't mind" I tell her.

"It's only a text" she says while pressing a button on her phone, presumably opening the text. "It's Jack, he wants to take me out tonight" she says smiling.

"How wonderful" I say sarcastically but quietly so she doesn't hear. "Where does he want to take you?" I ask.

"He wants to take me out to dinner or something" she replies while typing on her phone.

"Where to?" I ask. "Burger King" I mumble into myself, I mean the kid probably doesn't know how to treat someone.

"Did you just say Burger King" she asks while looking at me.

"No…well yeah but I meant I am going to Burger King tonight with some friends" I say. I couldn't have come up with a more lame answer now could I? I mean Brittany knows I'm not one for fast food so she'll hardly believe me.

"I see" she says, probably not paying attention to me since she basically brushed off my answer.

"So where does Jake want to take you?" I ask. I've no idea why I need to act so immature, I know he's called Jack.

"Jack says it's a surprise" she says smiling widely at her phone.

"Should he really be texting you when you're working, it's not exactly appropriate" I say.

"Hmm maybe not but should I really be talking to you when I'm working?" she smirks.

"I'm a customer so you're supposed to make me happy" I reply with a smile.

"Am I making you happy then?" she asks.

"Hmm…not really" I say. "I'm just going to go because the customer serve is horrendous in here" I say while standing up.

"No wait…I didn't mean to upset you if I did" she says worriedly.

"Relax I was only joking" I say. "I do have to go though, got some stuff to do but I'll see you again when I come for coffee."

"Ok, have a nice day" she says before I leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think of the chapter. Is Santana starting to get jealous do you think? The next chapter should hopefully move things on a bit. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all of those who reviewed, followed and favorited.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Getting there<p>

Santana's POV

Saturday 9th January 2016

That's the holiday period all over now so I'm glad things are getting back to normal. However I'm not so happy about the fact I can't seem to shake off this crush I have on Brittany. I know Eva thinks I should be honest and stuff but I don't think it would be very fair of me to tell Brittany I like her when she is with someone else. At first I really wanted to but I'd hate that if it were to happen to me so maybe I should try and get over it without having to say anything to Brittany.

"Hey" Brittany smiles at me when I walk into the café. "Coffee and a doughnut?" she asks.

"Yes please" I say while sitting down on a stool at the counter. "It's cold out there today" I state.

"I know it is so why have you been running in the cold?" she asks.

"I've got to keep fit somehow" I say.

"I suppose, anyway here is your coffee and doughnut" she says while placing the things in front of me.

"Thanks" I reply while biting into my doughnut.

"Isn't your birthday coming up soon or something?" Brittany asks me.

"Yeah, don't remind me" I say with a groan.

"What's wrong with having a birthday?" she laughs.

"There is nothing wrong with a birthday, I just don't want to turn 26 that's all" I say.

"Because it's so old" she says jokingly. "I'm so glad I'm only turning 18 next month" she smirks.

"Are you having a big party for your 18th?" I ask.

"I don't know, why… would you like to come?" she asks.

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't be seen dead at an 18 year olds party" I say. "I like the more mature parties not the silly high school ones" I smile.

"Yeah-yeah" she rolls her eyes at me. "I was only joking anyways, I didn't think you would want to come. You have to be cool and fun to enjoy a party and you aren't either of those" she smirks.

"Oh, you're cheeky this morning aren't you?" I say. "What happened, did you get out of the wrong side of the bed?"

"You normally say that when someone is grumpy or in a bad mood, you don't say that when they're only joking with you" she tells me.

"Maybe I think you are in a bad mood this morning" I state. "When I walked in you gave me the biggest glare ever for some weird reason."

"I wasn't glaring at you, I was glaring in general because a customer really pissed me off" she says.

"The customer is always right Brittany" I say.

"Well this one wasn't, he was convinced the jam he had was strawberry when it was raspberry" she says. "He asked for raspberry so that's what I gave him but he came over complaining saying it wasn't the right kind. Don't worry he didn't see me glaring."

"Ok cool" I say. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day when you finish?" I ask.

"I'm filling out university applications. I would have liked to have had them done by now but never mind" she replies.

"Oh I remember when I did mine, I hated it" I say. "I hate the part where you write about yourself and why you'd be a good student for that particular university."

"Yeah I hate it too" she agrees.

"Hey if you need any tips just let me know, I know I said I hated it but it doesn't mean I didn't have plenty of practice at filling in applications" I say. "I sent to numerous places so I have some tips."

"You wouldn't mind helping me?" she asks.

"Of course not, I can even give you some help right now or will your manager be mad that you're doing other things during work hours" I say.

"No it should be cool" she says.

For the next ten minutes or so I help Brittany with ideas on what she could put for her personal statement section. I thought it would be boring but it was rather fun. I think any time I get to spend time with Brittany, its fun. She's so easy to talk to and have a laugh with. I think…

"I need to talk to you right now" Quinn says storming over to me.

"Good morning Santana, how are you?...oh I'm fine Quinn, thanks for asking" I say while glaring at her as she pulls on my arm.

"I'm not in the mood for childish behaviour Santana, I just need to talk to you urgently" Quinn states.

"Well I'm afraid you can't, I'm helping Brittany just now" I say. "I can come over tonight if you want and we can talk then" I offer.

"No we have to talk now, please Santana" she says almost begging with tears threatening to fall.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"Please I really need to talk to one of my best friends right now" she says.

"Ok but I sort of promised Brittany that I'd…" I get interrupted.

"Don't be silly, go with Quinn. You can help me another time" she says. "It's fine Santana, honestly."

"Ok well how about we meet tomorrow and finalise your application. We could meet at that café that we've went to before" I suggest. "If you're not too busy of course" I say.

"Well if you're ok with that then cool because I really want it finished as soon as possible" she says.

"I'm cool with that so will I meet you there about 10am?" I ask.

"That's fine, see you tomorrow" she says and then Quinn and I leave.

"Quinn what the hell is going on" I ask as we walk back to my house.

"I think the wedding is off" she replies.

"What do you mean you think?" I ask.

"Well we got into this massive argument and then Alex said maybe we shouldn't get married anymore so then I stormed out and came to find you" she replies.

"Ok well once we get back to mine you can tell me all about it" I say.

"Ok" she nods. It takes us another ten minutes before we arrive at my house.

"So tell me, what was the argument about?" I ask as we take a seat on the couch next to one another.

"Well it started off being about how messy the apartment was and then I started blaming him for it" she tells me. "And then we ended up arguing about pointless things before it led to the wedding. Santana I don't know what to do anymore" Quinn says in tears.

"Oh honey" I say sympathetically while hugging her.

"I love him Santana, I can't lose him" she says crying.

"So what were his exact words?" I ask, trying to get my head around things.

"He said: _maybe I'm just not the guy for you Quinn, maybe this whole marriage thing isn't going to work_" she replies.

"Oh I see so basically you were arguing about him not doing what you think he should be doing so that's why he said maybe he's not the guy for you" I say realising what she means.

"I guess I expected things to be different but they're not going to be" she says. "Do you think he's right and I am expecting too much of him or am I right?" she asks.

"Well…I don't know Quinn" I say hesitantly.

"Santana you're one of my best friends, I want you to be honest with me" she says.

"I don't think you want to hear what I have to say Quinn" I tell her.

"I do Santana" she says. "Please you're important to me so I can trust you."

"Honestly?" I ask and she nods. "Quinn, I never thought Alex was right for you in the first place. I can't stand the guy and you deserve better" I say and she looks at me shocked.

"But…I don't understand…I mean" she tries to say something but it's not coming out properly. "Why have you never said anything before?" she asks.

"I know it seems sudden but you seemed happy so I didn't want to say anything before but that's how I have always felt" I say.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Sunday 10th January 2016

I am so glad Santana is going to help me finish my applications for university today. I should have had them done before Christmas but things got in the way but technically they aren't due until the end of January so I'm probably not too bad for time. I just hate the thought of deadlines hanging over my head so the quicker I get my applications finished the better. Ideally I would like to stay home and travel to university but if I don't get in anywhere close enough then I'm going to have to move to student accommodation so I'm sort of sending my applications in everywhere and praying I'll be accepted to some of the closer institutions. Santana told me that she still lived with her parents when she went to university and although it took a bit of her day to travel, it was well worth it because she didn't have to leave anyone behind so I'm hoping I can do the same.

"Hey sorry I'm late" Santana says while rushing over to me. "I was visiting my parents and then their dog decided to take a bath in mud outside and shake his fur the minute I stood next to him so I had to go home and quickly change" she tells me.

"That's ok" I smile. "Although I would have loved to have seen the state of you covered in mud, I bet you were mad."

"Mad, that's an understatement. I was absolutely fuming Brittany, you have no idea" she says.

"Actually I kinda do, that day someone stole your seat in the coffee shop was probably similar. I thought you were going to kill the guy" I say, slightly laughing at the memory and how angry Santana looked.

"Oh I was ready to kill him" she says.

"Anyway how about we get a drink and then get started?" I suggest.

"Ok sounds cool" Santana says. "I'll get the drinks so what would you like?" she asks.

"Hot chocolate please" I say and Santana goes over to the counter for the drinks. After about an hour we have completed most of the applications.

"Oh thank god that is over" I say in relief.

"I definitely think you'll be accepted to one of those universities, there is no way they could turn you down" Santana says.

"Thanks" I say smiling. "Do you really think I have what it takes to go to university?" I ask.

"Of course" she replies. "I mean from the current grades at school you have and the personal statement we came up with, there is no way you don't have a shot" she tells me.

"Yeah let's hope so" I say.

"So I was thinking if you didn't have to be anywhere now then you might want to have lunch with me" Santana suggests.

"Hmm…I don't know" I say. "I don't know if I'd cope with spending more time with you" I say with a smirk.

"Oh really, so a free lunch is too hard to accept" she says.

"If you're paying then maybe I could stay for lunch" I say.

"Good, so tell me what you want" Santana says while standing up.

"I was only joking, I'll pay my half" I insist.

"No, it's my treat so just tell me what you want and I'll go and order it" she replies.

"You really won't take no for an answer will you?" I ask.

"Nope so tell me what you would like to eat" she says so I tell her. Santana then goes and orders the food and comes back to sit down. "They'll bring it over when it's ready" she tells me.

"Cool" I nod. "Oh hey was everything ok with Quinn yesterday?" I ask.

"Not really" Santana sighs. "They might be cancelling the wedding" she tells me and my mouth almost falls open in shock.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I ask and Santana nods. "What happened?" I say before quickly realising it might not be my business "You don't need to tell me, it's probably private."

"Put it this way, I think they're both on different pages at the moment" Santana says.

"That's such a shame, I hate it when you hear of relationships falling apart" I say.

"Yeah I know" Santana agrees. "Speaking of relationships, how is yours?"

"Uh…" I don't really know how to answer. It just seems a bit awkward talking to Santana about my relationship. "Fine, I guess" I answer.

"Good, I'm glad you're happy" Santana says and there is a slight awkward atmosphere until thankfully the food comes a few minutes later.

"The next time is on me, ok" I say breaking the silence.

"Ok sure" Santana smiles.

XXX

"It really is a beautiful view from here" I say smiling. Santana said that she'd walk me home but insisted we took the more scenic route. We were walking through the park after having lunch but we have now stopped to admire the view ahead of us.

"Yeah" Santana agrees while smiling back. After a moment I realise we may have been staring into one another's eyes so I go to turn away but Santana places her hand on my chin to turn my head back around.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused but also taken aback by the close proximity of our faces. Before I can even say anything else, Santana closes the gap between us and kisses me. For a split second I let her but then quickly realise this should not be happening.

"No Santana, just stop" I say and she pulls away from me. "You shouldn't have did that?"

"Ok maybe I shouldn't have but I've been dying to do that for ages" she says with a slight smile. "Tell me you didn't want to kiss me."

"That is not the point" I say. "You shouldn't just kiss me after rejecting me less than three months ago, it's not fair."

"Sorry" she says quietly.

"Why the hell would you play with my feelings like that?" I say angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I almost shout.

"I'm sorry, it felt like the right thing to do" she states.

"What part of me being over you and having a boyfriend don't you understand?" I ask.

"You said you weren't over me, not properly so I assumed you were only with Jack because you couldn't have me" she says. "You can have me though, I made a mistake when I pulled away when you kissed me a few months ago."

"Why would you do this to me now?" I ask. "I'm finally with someone and then you realise you like me."

"That's what happens though, you always realise things when something big happens. It took me seeing you with someone else to realise I liked you all along and that was the wakeup call I needed" I say.

"Santana you don't want me" I say. "I think it's made you realise you miss being with someone not that you like me."

"I'm not just lonely Brittany, I genuinely like you. I'm not just saying it because I've never had a relationship since my ex-wife. I have had plenty of dates since and the reason none of them worked out was because they weren't you" she tells me.

"You barely know me Santana. You know about me and my life but we've barely hung out or anything so how do you know you actually like me?" I ask.

"How did you know you liked me?" she responds. I guess she has a point there.

"Santana you really shouldn't have did that, I'm so confused now" I say. "My head is even more messed up than it was before."

"You know you still like me and trust me I wouldn't mess you around like this if this didn't mean something" she says. "If it was a harmless crush because I was lonely then I wouldn't have said anything but I know we both don't just have a crush, I am really sure this is something more."

"You can't say this to me now Santana, you're not supposed to like me back" I say.

"Who says I'm not supposed to?" she asks.

"Me" I respond. "I say you're not supposed to like me back. You rejected me so you liking me should never have happened."

"Well it has so let's deal with the new situation we're in" she tells me. "I know you still like me Brittany so don't pretend that you don't because it'll only make you feel even worse" she says.

"Dammit, why do I still like you?" I say sighing.

"I know it's not ideal but you can't deny how much fun we have and how well we get on" she tells me.

"If I weren't with Jack, I would so be with you right now but this has got to be the worst timing ever" I say.

"Do you really see yourself with Jack in a year's time?" she asks. "I see myself with you" she shrugs.

"Jeez Santana, calm down. You have only had a crush on me a few weeks and you see yourself with me for a long time already" I say.

"Look I'm old and ugly enough to know what I want. I've had enough relationships and dates to realise when someone is worth fighting for so to speak and I know based on past experiences that this thing between us is different. It's not just a crush for either of us and we both know that" she tells me.

"I am such a bitch" I state. "The only reason I started dating Jack was because I never thought there was a hope in hell you'd want me so I moved on but the truth is I still liked you" I say honestly.

"Can we stop pretending this isn't worth it and just say what we truly want from now on" she says. "I know you're going to need time to sort things with Jack but just know I'm not going anywhere."

"Look I really need to go home now, we'll talk another time ok" I say and Santana nods. We both then start walking "Actually it might not be best for us to walk together right now, I want to clear my head" I say.

"Brittany avoiding me won't help" she says.

"I know and I'm not avoiding you, I just need time to process thing. I will definitely see you next week in the coffee shop ok" I say before leaving.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Saturday 16th January 2016

I'm in the coffee shop as usual getting my coffee and doughnut. I've only just arrived so Brittany and I have only briefly chatted so I'm still not sure where we stand in terms of things. I know what I want but I'm unsure as to what Brittany wants right now.

"Coffee and a doughnut as per usual" Brittany says while setting the items in front of me.

"Thanks" I reply.

"So…how are things?" she asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, they're good" I reply. "I still like you" I say.

"Yeah I thought you would, I didn't think the feelings would vanish that quickly. I know mine haven't" she tells me.

"It's good to know you still like me" I say.

"Will you wait for me?" she asks suddenly. It seems like a random question.

"Um…I don't know. Don't you still have another five hours of your shift to go or something?" I ask. "I mean I wouldn't mind waiting but I do have quite a bit going on today" I say. I mean I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on before work on Monday. I wasn't planning on staying here too long because I want to get back home and get a lot of work done.

"No" she says laughing. "I meant will you wait on me being ready and make sure everything is fine with Jack. I didn't mean literally wait for me today" she is still laughing really loudly.

"Oh" I say embarrassed. "I thought you were asking me to wait until your shift finished so we could talk" I state.

"I think we are pretty clear on things so I don't know if we need to talk everything through again, I just need time to sort out things with Jack" she says.

"Ok so hold on a second" I say, a smile evident on my face. "Does this mean you're going to be with me, you've chosen to actually be with me?"

"Well yeah but let's not say I've chosen you because that makes things sound like I am comparing you both and you're two different people that both deserve respect. I know what I did was wrong and that wasn't nice to do that to Jack but what I'm saying is I shouldn't hurt him anymore" she tells me.

"That's ok, I completely understand so when you're ready I'll be ready" I say smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think of the chapter. Are you glad Santana finally told Brittany how she feels and that they'll be together soon? I won't keep them apart too long, they'll finally be together next chap. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Finally Dating<p>

Santana's POV

Saturday 30th January 2016

It's been two weeks since Brittany asked me to wait for her until she sorts things out with Jack and don't get me wrong I'm happy too but I just feel we've waited ages to be together. I met Brittany more than a year ago and even though we didn't have feelings for each other then, I feel we know one another so well now that I want to stop messing around and be with her. I suppose you could say since it's been that long then a few weeks more wouldn't hurt but honestly I just want things sorted out now.

"Hey I have something to ask you" Brittany says as she skips happily over to where I have just sat down at the counter.

"It sounds interesting so fire away" I say smiling.

"I'll ask you later, first I'm going to get you a coffee" she says immediately pouring coffee into a cup for me.

"Ok" I shrug. "So how are you? I didn't see you last week" I say remembering back to last Saturday when I came into the café and didn't see Brittany anywhere. I'm not being biased or anything but whoever served me last week cannot make coffee to save themselves, it was disgusting and tasted nothing like the coffee Brittany makes. By far Brittany has to be the best at making coffee.

"Yeah I'm good" she says. "I don't know what happened last week, I just came down with a virus or something. I was in bed all weekend."

"Aw that's a shame" I say genuinely. "I thought maybe you were avoiding me or something after the week before" I say.

"Santana come on, I told you everything is good. I just needed to talk to Jack first. You can trust me" she tells me.

"I know, I was only messing. You don't need to be so worried" I tell her.

"Cool" she smiles. "So do you want a doughnut too?" she asks.

"That's a silly question is it not?" I smirk.

"Whatever" she playfully rolls her eyes before getting me a doughnut.

"Actually, wait a second" I say quickly. "You don't have a virus anymore right? It's just I have an important week at work so I can't get sick" I tell her.

"No I don't have a virus anymore and it wasn't contagious anyway" she says.

"How do you know?" I ask. "You might feel better but that doesn't mean it hasn't disappeared from your system" I say.

"Trust me, it's away so do you want a doughnut or not?" she asks with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes I want a doughnut" I say and two seconds later she places the plate in front of me. "What's wrong, I was only joking?"

"I know, sorry" she apologises. "I have just heard that joke a lot this week, it was honestly just a virus and it's gone now. Nothing major anymore" she tells me.

"Ok well if it's nothing major then let's just move on" I say. "So is it too early to hear back from any universities or have you had any responses?"

"I've not had anything back yet but I dare say I'll hear back soon whether it's good or bad" Brittany replies.

"Yeah I'm sure you will" I agree. "So what is the big thing you want to ask me?" I ask.

"Well…" she says while taking a pause "What are you doing this coming Friday night?" she asks smiling brightly.

"Hmm…let me see" I say, taking a pause as well. "Well this is Saturday and I'm working most of the week and I have dinner with my sister on Tuesday so on Friday I'm guessing I'll be washing my hair…why do you ask?" I say smiling back.

"Well I had booked a table for two at a favourite restaurant of mine and I didn't have anyone to go with so I thought you might like to" she says. "But since you're busy I'll just ask someone else, in fact the girl over at the table by the window keeps smiling at me. She could be my dinner date."

"Pfft…she ain't into chicks" I say confidently. "I'd hate to see a girl alone on a Friday night so perhaps I could reschedule my hair washing and join you for dinner, it's the least I could do" I say.

"Don't be silly, I couldn't ask you to change your plans. I'll find someone" she says. Shit I'm crap at this whole thing, I don't even know what to call it because it certainly isn't flirting. I used to be awesome at flirting but Brittany just isn't that easy I've noticed so I've tried not to flirt with her but more joke with her. It's clearly failing.

"But…" I barely get a word out before Brittany starts talking while leaving the counter.

"I'll be back in a second" she says while sauntering off to the girl sitting by the window. Ok it's not funny now, if that was Brittany asking me out then I have totally screwed up by making that stupid lame joke. A few seconds later Brittany comes back to the counter.

"Is the girl going to dinner with you on Friday?" I ask jealously.

"Unfortunately not" she replies and I instantly dance inside.

"I told you she wasn't into chicks" I say. "I knew she wouldn't want to go to dinner so you maybe shouldn't have embarrassed yourself by asking, you should have just listened to me" I smirk.

"Actually I know for a fact she is into girls and for your information I didn't even ask her out" she says. "I was trying to get a reaction from you and it clearly worked judging by the look on your face, it's pure jealousy Santana" she tells me.

"Ok firstly I am not jealous of her and secondly how do you know for a fact who she likes?" I ask.

"Firstly it is jealousy and secondly how do you know?" she smirks.

"She doesn't look like she likes you or any other girl in here for that matter" I say.

"Well she is into girls" she says. "However the reason she doesn't look like she'd like me is because she's an ex-girlfriend's ex-girlfriend if that makes sense. I only said she smiled at me to annoy you but technically she glared and I only went over there to check if she needed a refill" she tells me.

"Ah right, it makes sense now" I say before we fall into a quiet but comfortable silence. "By the way I'm not actually washing my hair on Friday so if that was you asking me out then I'd be more than happy to accept the offer" I tell her, breaking the silence.

"Awesome, I will pick you up at 7pm" she replies.

"Ok sure but if you want me to pick you up then I can, I don't mind being the one driving" I say.

"Who said we were driving to the restaurant?" she asks.

"Oh I just assumed when you said you'd pick me up" I say.

"Maybe I literally meant I would carry you to the restaurant" she says before quickly laughing. "Ok that was the lamest joke ever, seriously what is happening to me."

"Don't worry about it, I feel the need to make weird jokes too" I say. "Maybe it's a nerves thing or something."

"Yeah maybe" she nods. "Wait you do realise me and Jack are completely over now right?" she says.

"I figured that" I say smiling.

"Ok good, I just wanted to make sure" she says. "Hold on, I don't know where you live so how can I pick you up?"

"Well I can give you my address or we can meet here or I'll pick you up" I say. "It's your decision" I tell her.

"Actually let's just meet here, it's probably the easiest for both of us" she tells me.

"Ok that's cool but who will be driving, I honestly don't mind driving if you want someone to give you a ride to here and then I'll take us to the restaurant" I say.

"Ok well you can drive then" she replies.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Monday 1st February 2016

Sometimes I take the bus to school but since it's my birthday today my dad insisted on driving me which would allow me more time at home to open my presents as I could leave later than when I do for the bus. I have just reached the entrance to the school and I go to walk through the gates when I hear this weird sound coming from my left. I quickly look over but I can't see anything so I decide to keep walking.

"Psst…Brittany" I hear in a clear but slightly quiet voice. "Psst…over here" the voice says so I look over.

"Santana what the hell are you playing at, you freaked me out" I say while walking over to her less than pleased. "For the love of god why are you hiding in the bushes to the entrance of my school?" I ask.

"Shush…don't speak so loud" she says while looking around frantically.

"Seriously what are you doing?" I ask confused.

"I wanted to give you something" she says while pulling an envelope and a small wrapped gift from behind her back. "Happy Birthday" she smiles.

"Santana you didn't have to do that" I say. I'm grateful for the gift but she really didn't need to. "You especially didn't have to do it hiding in a bush either" I say laughing.

"Well how else could I give you a present, I mean people would see me if I didn't hide" she states.

"Do you want to hide from everyone?" I ask with a frown.

"No but should I not hide?" she asks. "I mean won't someone see us?"

"They might, does that bother you if someone saw us?" I ask.

"It doesn't bother me but I assumed you wouldn't want anyone to see us together, we've not even had a first date yet" she tells me.

"Santana we talk all the time at the weekends and we've met in the grocery store a lot. I'm pretty sure people have seen us together before" I say.

"Yes but its different now" she says. "It's especially different right now since I'm standing at the school gates and I look far too old for school which is probably just going to come off creepy."

"Fair point there actually but saying that we're going on a date this Friday so people will see us then" I say.

"I know but I just didn't think you'd want us to be seen here since this is where you go to school" she says.

"Look in general I don't care who sees us together, I'm happy for people to see us if they did" I say. "I'm not going to make it my mission for people to notice us but if they did see us I wouldn't deny anything."

"Ok so we're not hiding this thing we have?" she asks.

"I wasn't planning on it but when I'm at work it has to be strictly professional where possible" I say. "Also people don't need to know where we are in terms of dating or whatever but I'm not going to hide there is something going on. Although my parents don't have to know anything yet because they'll only get too nosy and make things awkward" I tell her.

"Won't your parents kill me when they find out I'm eight years older?" she asks.

"They might not like it but they won't kill you, I'll make sure of it" I say. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it but all I'm saying just now is don't feel you need to hide to talk to me, maybe don't tell certain people we're dating but definitely don't feel you need to hide" I tell her.

"Ok I understand now" she nods.

"You are right about the school thing though, perhaps you shouldn't hang around here when we want to talk but other than that don't feel you need to act secretive because all we're doing is talking" I tell her.

"Ok I've got it" she says. "I actually need to run to work now but I just wanted to give you that because there's nothing worse than a late birthday present."

"Actually my birthday is sort of over now, I was born at 4am so technically I turned eighteen then" I tease.

"Ok well I guess it is a late birthday present after all" she sighs.

"I'm only kidding, I think my mom said I was born at noon or something so technically I'm still 17 so you've gave me my present on time" I say.

"Good" Santana smiles. "Anyway I really do need to run but I'll speak to you soon" she says.

"Ok well thank you for this, I'll open it later because I really need to get inside to get stuff from my locker" I say and she nods. "Um…" I say hesitantly while looking around before quickly kissing her on the cheek to thank her for the gift.

"I really have to go, I'll see you ok" she says before dashing off. I then head into school.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Friday 5th February 2016

Santana and I are sitting in the restaurant having dinner. The date is going pretty well so far which I'm glad about and we seem to be having a lot of fun. I haven't exactly told my parents who I was going on a date with tonight but they do know I'm with someone. I lied and said it was someone from school because they wouldn't have let me go if they didn't know the person so I'm hoping they'll not find out who I'm really with.

"Earth to Brittany" Santana laughs.

"Sorry I was thinking about something" I say. "What were we talking about again?" I ask.

"How you're going to stay at my place tonight" she smirks.

"Yeah nice try, not going to happen" I state. "There is plenty of time for that in dates to come, it's just not happening tonight."

"I don't know what you're talking about Brittany, all I meant was that you'd sleep on the couch" she says.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't actually mean anything, it was just a joke to see how you'd react" she tells me. "You reacted pretty well, I thought you might have been embarrassed and got all flustered."

"Yeah I'm not really that type of person" I say. "I might only be eighteen but it doesn't mean I haven't experienced a lot in my eighteen years of life" I tell her.

"So you don't get embarrassed easily about things?" she asks.

"No not really" I reply. "I'm quite a confident person when it comes to a lot of things although my siblings would say I'm arrogant not confident."

"That's the same with me. I mean sure I'm not always confident when I don't know the person, I'm more wary but when I know someone then I can act more confident around them. I do have my moments of craziness but all in all I'm a confident person" she tells me.

"So do you date a lot of people like yourself or do opposites attract usually?" I ask.

"It really depends on the person. I mean a few past relationships haven't worked out because we clashed as we were too similar but also a few didn't work out because we had nothing in common" she tells me. "There were also times that things just didn't work because neither of us were ready to date, we still shared a lot of views and beliefs, it just didn't work out for another reason."

"So I'm safe then? I don't need to worry about us clashing or anything?" I ask.

"It might sound like a cliché but you're different, well at least I feel differently towards you than I did to anyone else. I think it's because we knew each other first and didn't expect something to come out of it even though we ended up developing feelings" she says and I have to agree. There was no pressure on us to work because that wasn't the intention when we met, I was just a waitress and she was just a customer.

"This is getting a bit heavy for a first date, how about we just have fun for the rest of the night" I suggest.

"Yeah that suits me" she replies. "Actually I was thinking you might like to come to a concert with me next weekend" she asks.

"Yeah I would like that" I reply. "Who is it that we are going to see?" I ask.

"It's a surprise but I promise you won't be disappointed" she tells me. For the rest of dinner we sat and talked about lots of different things and even planned our third and fourth dates. I'm organising the third one and Santana is sorting out the fourth. Santana is currently driving me back to my place now.

"You're a lawyer that doesn't follow the rules of the law, how ironic is that" I tease.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asks while glancing at me and then back to the road.

"You're driving over the speed limit" I state.

"No I'm not, I'm right on the limit, no higher and no lower" she tells me. "If you really want me to break speed limits then I'll do it."

"No it's quite alright but maybe I should drive next time" I say. "You'll see how a real driver should drive" I tease.

"I've been driving a lot longer than you so if there is one of us who can drive the best then it'll be me" she tells me.

"Yeah-yeah" I say just as we pull up outside of my house. "I guess I will see you tomorrow in the coffee shop."

"Yes you will, enjoy the rest of your night" she tells me.

"Yeah you too" I say while removing my seat belt. "Well thanks for coming tonight."

"Thanks for inviting me" she smiles.

"So I should go now" I say but I don't really move. I want to kiss her but maybe it's not appropriate yet.

"Come here" she says while placing her hand in mine and pulling me a bit closer.

"I thought…" I can't even finish my sentence before she kisses me gently on the lips.

"I saw you hesitating and I assumed it was about kissing me so I just kissed you" she tells me.

"That's cool, I just didn't want to kiss you first and then you'd reject me again" I tease.

"Oh come on we don't need to bring this up do we" she asks. "You know I didn't mean it."

"I know but anyway I need to go because my dad will be home from work soon so I don't want him to catch you here" I say.

"Ok no problem, see you later" she says and then I step out of the car after saying goodnight.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Saturday 6th February 2016

"Hey, you" I say to Brittany when I sit down across the counter from her.

"Hey, you ok?" she asks with a smile.

"I'm good, are you?" I ask while smiling back. I mean who couldn't smile back when you see that beautiful face.

"All the better for seeing you" she tells me.

"Oh always so cheesy huh" I joke. "Actually in all honesty I feel the same. It's like the highlight of my day coming in here" I tell her.

"It's the highlight of my day when you come in here" she replies.

"Cool" I smile.

"Anyway I'll get you coffee" she says while sorting out the coffee. "Hey how is everything with Quinn these days, are her and Alex getting on ok or is it still the same?" she asks.

"I honestly don't know, I think they're still trying to sort out their problems. I don't want to pressure her into talking to me about it so I'm just letting her come to me rather than I ask her everything if you know what I mean" I say.

"I suppose it's all you can do just now is just be there for her and when she's ready she can tell you how she is feeling and what is happening" Brittany replies.

"Yeah although the wedding was meant to happen late next month so if they are still getting married then I hope they sort things out soon" I say.

"So if it does go ahead, did you find a date to go with" she asks.

"No I didn't find anyone but if it does happen Quinn will just need to put up with me going solo" I say. "I'm hardly going to take a date when I'm dating someone" I tell her and she smiles. "You do know why I didn't ask you right?"

"Yeah I do" she nods. "It's a Friday so I have school that day" she laughs.

"No that's not why I didn't ask. I thought you knew…" she stops me mid-sentence.

"I do understand, I was only messing. It's probably too early for us to do things like that. Plus I don't know any of your friends really so it'd be rude to just rock up at the wedding" she says.

"I wasn't really planning on asking anyone from the start anyway, I'd rather just have fun with my friends if I don't have anyone to go with" I say. "There is no point in taking someone just for the sake of not going alone."

"Plus you've had your own wedding anyway so it's not like you're not used to weddings so going alone won't be so bad" she jokes.

"You like to joke this morning huh" I state.

"Yeah, I do that when I'm happy. I had fun last night so I'm in a good mood today" she says.

"Good, I'm glad I can make you happy" I smile.

**Let me know what you think of the chapter. I wasn't particularly fond of it, it was more just to bridge the gap between the last chapter and the one to follow this one. **


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to those who continue to read, follow, fav and review the story. Here's the next update.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Progressing<p>

Santana's POV

Sunday 6th March 2016

"So have you only ever dated girls and had relationships with them?" Brittany asks as we sit and drink coffee in a café. We've been on many dates now so we're starting to really get to know one another on a deeper level. Before this we didn't used to talk about past relationships that much apart from she knew I was married and I knew of Jack. We never went into detail about them but I think we're in a comfortable enough place to talk about past relationships without freaking the other out. I know previously I was dating someone and all they did on the first date was talk about an ex and it really put me off and made me wonder if they were truly over them. Now though with Brittany, I know any time she talks about an ex it's only because she is telling me about her life and I think she feels the same way about me when I talk about an ex. I mean there is nothing worse on a first date talking about exes no matter whether it's strictly conversational or whether you still like them. I'm glad now that Brittany and I can talk openly about the past but in a way we both know past relationships don't mean anything.

"Yeah, I've never had anything but friendship with a guy" I tell her honestly. "I always just knew I liked girls, I never felt I needed to prove it by dating a guy or anything. Not that I'm saying everyone does that but I do know a few people that did."

"For me it's more about the person I connect with rather than their gender" she replies. "I haven't had a lot of experience in relationships but based on dates and how I feel about people, I know I can't just say I like guys or I just like girls."

"And you don't have to, you're free to like who you want to like" I tell her. "Although in this very precise moment I'd like to think you only like me and no one else" I say jokingly while wiggling me eyebrows.

"Well right now, it is only you that I like" she smiles. "But all I mean is that in general I don't specifically identify myself as liking just guys or just girls" she shrugs.

"That's cool, I totally respect that" I say. "Have you had many relationships where you've thought you could be in love eventually?" I ask. It's maybe too personal for where we are right now in our relationship or whatever we call it but I figured why not ask because I've known Brittany for ages.

"I honestly don't know" she replies. "Now I think about things, I don't think they were proper relationships. I think it was more a high school thing where you felt you should date someone because that's what everyone does. I don't think they could be defined as real relationships when we never had any struggles or dealt with some of the stuff people deal with in a relationship" she tells me.

"I'm sure they were real Brittany" I tell her.

"Maybe real isn't the correct word, perhaps I mean grown up" she replies. "I just feel there was no drama or any arguments. Fair enough with Jack maybe because that's when I started liking you so we had issues there but before that it didn't feel as grown up I don't think."

"If you think you've never had a grown up relationship before then how do you know what it feels like" I ask. I'm not being cheeky, I'm just curious.

"I'm only going by what I think and have seen in other people" she replies. "Don't get me wrong I always had fun but I think that was as far as it went, I didn't feel like I missed anyone all the time or wanted to be with them every second of the day."

"I see" I nod.

"I don't know why I am only realising this now" she says. "I really don't think I've had a proper relationship before and here was me thinking I knew all about relationships. You're going to want to run a mile now after finding this out" Brittany replies. This is the first time in a long time I have seen her not as confident.

"Don't be silly" I smile while reaching for her hand on the table. "I'm not going to run a mile just because you've told me something" I say.

"But I've never had a relationship before Santana. I thought I had but now in hindsight I think it was a close maybe slightly creepy friendship" she says. "Sure we hung out and had a laugh but there was no real drama to suggest a relationship, heck I didn't even care when my ex kissed another girl one time."

"Whoa back up" I say, slightly shocked. "Someone kissed someone else and you didn't care?" I ask.

"Yeah" she nods. "My first 'girlfriend' kissed another girl at a party one time and I wasn't even in the slightest upset. Sure we were drunk but shouldn't I have felt sad or something?" she asks.

"Well I know I would if I was actually with the girl" I say honestly.

"Maybe I'm just a bitch that can't take anything seriously. Maybe I'm not meant to have relationships because I'm so immature, maybe…" she says but I have to stop her.

"Brittany stop ok" I tell her. "I'm not an expert on relationships but I don't think that meant you can't take anything seriously, I think you've just never found the right person to feel something different."

"Really, you think that's all it is?" she asks. I am really surprised by her low confidence here, I never expected it.

"Yes I do" I say genuinely. "I know how high school can go sometimes and you think because everyone else does something so you should. I did that myself and so did many of my friends. Let me ask something though, did those _relationships_ end in disaster or were you friends?"

"No they ended pretty well…wait maybe that's because no one got hurt because there was nothing to get hurt by" she says and I instantly smile.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" I say laughing slightly. "The chances are they felt the same too so I wouldn't worry about it now, you parted on good terms so just leave it at that."

"Yeah you're right although I think the whole thing with Jack was different. He was one of my friends so even though I did treat him bad because I liked you the whole time, I did have some feelings for him" she says.

"That's understandable" I say.

"Anyway enough about my past conquests" she laughs. "Let's talk about yours, tell me how many people I have to compete with."

"Well…let's see" I say pretending to think. "I don't know if I should name them all, I mean there are a lot" I smirk.

"How many?" Brittany asks while sitting up in her chair and leaning across the table. "You have to tell me" she says, almost desperately.

"There's not really that many of importance but I have had quite a few girls I must admit" I tell her. I mean not everyone I dated I had a relationship with, some were over before they even began and others were just casual fun.

"When did you meet your wife?" she asks.

"Ex-wife" I say quickly correcting her.

"Ok, when did you meet your ex-wife?" she asks.

"Well we started dating around early 2013, I think it was the February" I say. "Then we got engaged in October and got married the following April. Then 3 months after the wedding we broke up" I tell her.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Brittany asks.

"We just weren't working out. I wanted everything she didn't want and she wanted everything I didn't" I say. "At the time it felt we were right for one another but as the wedding approached I had doubts but put it down to nerves so we married anyway. Then I just gradually realised we were never meant to be."

"Was it a bad breakup then or not too bad?" she asks.

"Put it this way I never want to see her again" I say. "I think we both realised we weren't working out but we didn't exactly part on good terms. She got mad that I made her leave but at the end of the day that was my house so why should I move out?" I tell her.

"True I suppose" Brittany nods.

"That wasn't the only reason we didn't remain civil though" I say. "She didn't think we should divorce right away because it would look bad as we had only been married three months. Also we got into an argument about who owned what because we lived together for a while so we shared a lot of things so we couldn't decide who could keep each item. Do you know she tried to fight me for a china bowl that actually belonged to my late grandmother, it was like a family heirloom and she had the cheek of saying it was hers? Oh and let's not mention when she tried to…" I quickly stop talking when I see Brittany's face. I may have just overloaded her with information not to mention freaked her out because just thinking about Jen makes my tone sound so much angrier.

"Um…" Brittany doesn't know what to say.

"Sorry was I getting too heated?" I ask with a nervous laugh.

"Just a tad" she replies. "I thought you were going to create a hole in the table with the way you were gripping it so tight in anger" she tells me.

"Sorry, as you can see she really makes me angry" I say. I'm not that much of an angry person but when it comes to Jen I feel like I just want to break something because she annoys me so much.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this" Brittany suggests. "We can talk about something else if you want."

"It's ok" I smile. "Look Jen and I were just a disaster" I state. "We were great together but the minute we got engaged everything changed. I think everything started changing so fast that I felt drawn into something I didn't want. We were in love at one point so I clung onto that and pretended it'd get better but it just got worse. We just wanted completely different things in the end" I say.

"What kind of things?" Brittany asks.

"Well we both did want marriage but that's as far as she wanted to go. She wanted a career more than a family I guess. I mean I've always wanted to get married and have children. It's always been a goal" I tell her. "Don't get me wrong I want a good career but I wouldn't put it to the cost of my family. If my career affected my relationship or marriage then I'll change careers you know?"

"I see where you're coming from now" Brittany nods. "In an ideal world I want to get married and have children but not for a while yet" she tells me.

"Yeah I mean I wasn't putting a time limit on things but I wanted to at least know we were headed in the same direction" I say.

"So do you regret getting married?" she asks.

"Yeah I mean I know you shouldn't have regrets but I do. I wanted the person I married to be the one I spent the rest of my life with and who I wanted children and all that with" I say. "At the same time though I'm over it because it's a part of my life that doesn't mean anything anymore."

"So speaking of future plans, I'm in them right" Brittany smirks. "You said yourself you saw us together in a year's time" she tells me and I instantly cringe. I think that was a bit strong at the time to say that.

"I forgot I said that" I say slightly embarrassed. "I do really like you though and you were sort of the reason why I didn't go any further than dating someone else."

"So you blame me huh?" she jokes.

"No but come on there must be something between us. Don't you think we've already overstepped the mark of dating? I mean I'm not being rude but there is no way I would tell someone a lot of the stuff I told you if I was just dating them" I say.

"No I do completely understand. To be honest from the moment I saw you I liked you. I can't deny it" she shrugs. "I don't want to ruin anything by moving too fast but it's not like we're strangers."

"Exactly so let's not pretend we don't see some sort of future together. We can't obviously predict what it'll be like in years to come but we certainly can't say we won't have a relationship because I'm pretty sure we're almost there" I say with a slight laugh. I've never been this close to someone before unless we were actually in a relationship so surely it means something.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"So are you sure you don't mind coming with me?" I ask Santana. In the middle of Santana and I's coffee date my mom called and asked if I'd go to the grocery store because she forgot to get a few things for dinner.

"No I don't mind" she smiles. "If it means spending more time with you then I'm all over it."

"Cool, I just didn't want you to think I was being immature or something and I couldn't shop alone" I say. Recently I've started to get a bit concerned with the age difference between Santana and me. It's not that I mind but I've been panicking she doesn't think I'm grown up enough for her or something.

"I know you can shop alone, didn't you first kiss me that day you were at the grocery store?" she asks and I smile remembering that day.

"Oh yeah so I did" I say. "Anyway I want to get this over and done with as soon as I can. I hate grocery shopping."

"I know the feeling, I'm lucky enough that I just need to shop for one" she says before laughing. "That sounded so dramatic there didn't it? I didn't mean it to sound so depressing."

"Maybe if you invited me over to dinner one night and cooked for me then you wouldn't need to just buy meals for one" I say. Oh god why I am being cheesy again?

"Actually I was going to invite you over this week sometime and cook" she says smiling. "What day suits you best?" she asks.

"Wednesday is probably the best but any night would work I think so just whenever you want" I reply.

"Ok we'll make it Wednesday so let's say around 7pm or is that too late?" she asks. "When do you usually eat dinner?"

"I eat dinner anytime so that's fine with me. I assume you're working until 5pm?" I say.

"Yeah that's right" she replies just as we walk into the grocery store where I pick up a basket to put the shopping in. "Hey what sort of food do you want me to cook or will I surprise you? I mean is there anything you can't eat?" she asks.

"I'm not that fussy when it comes to food, I usually stick to healthier options mind you but if it's a date then I don't mind us treating ourselves" I reply.

"Ok well I'll just surprise you then" she says as we make our way to the first aisle. The first thing I need to get is fresh vegetables so I go and get those first before moving on to get the rest of the shopping.

"Brittany?" I hear someone say from behind me causing Santana and I to turn around. "Hey it is you?" the girl says.

"Yeah" I say hesitantly not really recognising the girl for a second. "Wait a second…Amy?" I say smiling.

"Yeah it's me, how are you?" Amy replies.

"Yeah I'm doing good, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm doing well too, I'm just doing some shopping because my flatmates cleaned out the apartment" Amy says.

"Flatmates?" I ask. "Did you move out of your parent's house?"

"Yeah as soon as I started college after the summer I met a few people and we decided to share a flat. We all wanted our own independence from our parents but couldn't obviously afford a place on our own so we decided to rent an apartment together" she tells me.

"That's cool, so how is your first year at college working out. Are you enjoying being 19 and at college?" I ask.

"It's not too bad, although sometimes I wished I just got myself a job instead of going to college. The thought of making money is more appealing than studying right now, especially when I have rent to pay" she says and I nod. "Anyway how are things with you? You're a senior now right?"

"Everything is going cool and yes I'm a senior" I say. "I've applied to a few universities to do physiotherapy so I'm just waiting to see what happens whether I get in or not."

"That's awesome, I knew you were always so smart" she smiles.

"Thanks" I smile back. "How is the love life?" I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh you know" she replies. "I'm single and having fun, you can't keep me tied down."

"Cool" I smile. This girl never changes.

"Anyway are you with anyone at the moment?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, this is Santana" I say. "She's my girlfriend" I tell Amy and Santana looks rather surprised. I'm not sure if it's because I said girlfriend or if it's because I actually told someone we were even anything.

"Oh right, hi" Amy says to Santana and they shake hands.

"Wait a second, do I know you" Santana says with a frown as she shakes Amy's hand.

"I don't think so" Amy replies.

"Yeah I definitely recognise you. I mean you look slightly different with the hair tied up but I definitely know your face" Santana says.

"You know her" I say shocked and Santana nods. "Oh shit" I mutter.

"Um I should be going now but it's nice to see you again Brittany" Amy says. "We should hang out sometime, is your number still the same?" she asks.

"We should hang out and yeah the number is still the same" I lie.

"Cool, well I'll see you around" Amy says before leaving.

"Did you sleep with her?" I ask as I turn to face Santana.

"Excuse me?" Santana laughs.

"Have you slept with Amy before, is that why you know her face?" I ask, I don't mean to sound questioning but I need to know.

"No I have not slept with Amy before, why?" Santana asks.

"Do you remember I told you I had a thing with a girl and she got drunk and made out with someone else?" I ask and Santana nods. "That's her" I say. It's not that I care who Santana has slept with before because it's not really my business what she did before I knew her, I just didn't want to find out we had both slept with the same girl, it' just seems weird.

"Maybe I should go beat her up then for ever kissing someone else when she was with you" Santana says, jokingly I hope.

"That's ok" I smile. "The thought of us both sleeping with the same girl seemed weird that's the only reason I asked" I say and she nods. "So how do you know her then?" I ask.

"I saw her leaving my brother's room one early morning. Initially I thought it was because they had slept together but maybe not now" Santana says.

"I never knew her to go after guys but maybe she's changed. It's been a while since I last saw her never mind since we had a thing. You mean your brother Jason right? He's a year older than me isn't he?" I ask.

"Yeah I meant Jason" she replies. "Anyway more to the point, are we girlfriends now?" she asks.

"I thought we were, I know you didn't come right out and say it but you said we were almost in a relationship so I just assumed that meant we're like together now" I say.

"Well it's cool with me" she says. "So are we telling people now or what, I mean I thought we were hiding it from you parents?" she asks.

"We should keep it quiet from my parents but we can tell some other people. I've already told my closest friends that I'm with you and my sister" I tell her. "You can tell anyone you want too, my parents just can't know right now. And as for Amy she'll not even remember what I said, if we asked her in ten minutes she wouldn't be able to tell you I said that." I'm not being cheeky about her, she's just that type of person where one thing goes in one ear and straight out the other.

"That's cool" Santana smiles. "So you like an older woman do you? I mean Amy and now me" she flirts.

"I can't speak for all the slightly older woman out there but I'm guessing they're way more experienced and I like someone that knows what they're doing" I wink and throw Santana a flirty smile.

"Oh really?" Santana flirtatiously smiles back. "I guess you'll just need to wait and see if you're assumption is correct but first let's have a scout through this store and see if we can find an ex of mine" she says jokingly.

"It wouldn't be so hard right, you've slept with half of the country haven't you?" I tease. "Did you not say you had lots of exes?"

"In all seriousness I was a bit wild back in the day, like there was barely ever a time I was single. It wasn't until after my marriage and divorce thing that I calmed down because I knew I couldn't make the same mistake twice so I started to treat people better" she tells me. "It wasn't nice using people just for fun so after my divorce I started dating people properly and not just hooking up for the sake of it."

"Good to know" I smile. "Anyway we need to finish this shopping instead of talking" I say while moving onto the next aisle and Santana follows.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Wednesday 9th March 2016

Brittany and I are just sitting eating dinner in my dining room, I cooked for her as promised. We've been talking and laughing for a while now and I'm pretty sure the food is cold but I don't think either of us care because we've been having so much fun. We've been playing a game for a few minutes now where we each randomly ask a question to the other and they have to answer truthfully.

"When was the last time you lied?" Brittany asks me.

"Um…yesterday" I state.

"Do elaborate, what happened?" she asks.

"My business partner asked me if I had posted a letter for him but I forgot so I said I had did it but then I got my receptionist to run out and do it for me" I say. I know it's kind of lame but I did lie so it counts.

"Ok fair enough, I believe you" she says and I smile.

"Ok my question for you is…Have you ever lied in bed?"

"Oh yes, all the time" she says laughing and I frown. I didn't think it was that funny to lie to someone you've just had sex with. "Last night I lay in bed for around eight hours because I was sleeping and I was lying in bed before I came here tonight just having a rest" she says and then I fall over in laughter, I realise now what it sounded like I asked.

"Ok-ok, I didn't mean it like that" I say smiling at the way Brittany is still laughing. "I meant have you ever lied to a partner after sex or something?"

"In that case, yes I have. Nothing humiliating or anything, I just pretended I didn't like something when I did" she replies.

"Like what?" I curiously ask.

"I said I didn't like it when someone was kissing my neck but I did like it. I just didn't like this person doing it because he used to slobber all over me and it was disgusting. I don't know why I ever dated him" she says looking slightly repulsed.

"Ok, my turn again to answer" I say.

"When was the last time you had sex?" she smirks at me.

"Brittany Pierce, we're getting personal now" I smile. "Ok um…I can't remember the date exactly but it was like December, just before Christmas" I say.

"Ah right, just before you fell for me?" she asks.

"Yeah and after I fell for you I couldn't look at another woman because it just didn't feel right. I only wanted to be with you" I tell her honestly. "Actually this can be your next question, when was the last time you had sex?" I ask.

"I can't remember" she replies while looking down. I can see she's probably regretting asking me now since I asked her.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, I'm only asking because you asked me" I say. "If you don't want to answer then its cool" I smile.

"Look it's been a really long time. I never felt like I wanted to sleep with anyone when I had feelings for you. Jack and I never actually got that far and to be honest I'm glad we didn't because I wouldn't want to do that when I liked someone else" she tells me and I'm shocked but slightly happy. I'm happy that we both felt the same way but shocked because with the way she described things I thought they had.

"You don't think its weird then?" she asks.

"Not at all, you should only do what feels right" I tell her.

"I'm not planning on waiting too much longer though" she whispers while leaning over the table to kiss me.

"That's good to know" I smile back and we fall into a peaceful silence just sneaking glances at one another. I'm guessing nothing can really happen tonight though because Brittany has to be home in half an hour before her parents get home from the hospital and find out where she really is.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think. I had planned on moving things along a bit more in this chapter but then I ended up writing too much about the one thing so hopefully in the next chapter things will have moved on slightly. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. Just to clear up a few things – Brittany isn't a virgin and Santana does have a G!P. Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: revealing the truth<p>

Santana's POV

Friday 18th March 2016

Brittany is cooking dinner for us at my place tonight. Her parents are away for the weekend so she's free to spend as much time as she wants with me without having to lie about where she is or be home for a certain time so it's going to be fun. She refuses to tell me what exactly we're eating but I don't mind, just getting to spend time with her is enough for me.

"Santana!" I hear Brittany shout from the kitchen so I head through there.

"What's up?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen. "Mm something smells nice" I state.

"Thanks" she smiles while kissing me on the cheek. "Do you have any onions, it's the one thing I forgot to buy at the store today when I was getting the ingredients?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'll get them for you" I tell her. "You know you didn't need to buy everything before you came tonight, you could have used my ingredients that I had" I say.

"It's ok" she smiles. "You'll find out sooner or later that I have my own way of doing things and I like things a certain way so when I'm preparing something I like to choose what exactly to buy" she tells me.

"Should I be worried?" I ask sceptically. "You're not going to start bossing me around and stuff are you? Like it's not always going to be your way or no way right?" I ask.

"No of course not" she answers giving me a small smile. "I mean when I am taking something seriously like cooking then I like to know exactly what I am doing and what I am using. If the ingredients don't meet my standard then we'd need to get more" she says.

"Ok but if I cook for you again sometime, can I be in charge or will it be your way?" I ask, half joking because I know Brittany isn't a bossy person.

"You can be in charge" she tells me before kissing me on the cheek again.

"Something wrong with my lips?" I tease.

"No but we all know if I started kissing you properly then the dinner would be ruined. It's safer to kiss your cheek than end up making out and burning the dinner" she tells me.

"Ok fair enough" I say. "So do you need any help with the dinner, I'm kind of bored through there alone?" I ask.

"I kind of wanted this to be a surprise but if you're really lonely and bored then by all means you can help" she replies. "In fact why don't you set the table and that way you still can't see what I'm cooking but are still keeping busy" she suggests.

"Ok cool, I can do that" I say while going to collect the cutlery from the drawer and picking up a few napkins from the cupboard. "I will see you again in a few minutes" I say while winking at Brittany before going to the dining room to lay the table. I have just set out a knife and fork on the table when I hear a scream from the kitchen so I run back through. "What's wrong, is everything ok?" I ask panicked.

"I just got the fright of my life there" Brittany says while breathing a little quicker than normal. "I almost had a heart attack when that cat jumped onto the window in front of the sink where I was" she tells me.

"Brittany I don't own a cat" I say in mock confusion. "I thought you knew that. I mean where is this supposed cat?" I ask.

"It was right there" she says defensively while pointing at the window where there is no cat.

"Honey I really don't own any cats, honestly. You've obviously dreamt it or something" I say. I can tell she is getting annoyed with my teasing.

"I know damn well you don't have any pets" she says while rolling her eyes at me which is just adorable. "I meant a cat jumped on the window ledge outside, it must have got a fright itself and jumped back down when I screamed" she states. "Do any of your neighbours have cats?" she asks, her breathing now back to normal.

"They do actually, there's a little ginger shit that lives a few doors away. I'll tell you something, I hate cats" I say shivering at the thought of a cat.

"Aw that's cute" Brittany says smiling at me. "I actually love cats, I'm not particularly fond of them when they give me a fright but on the whole I think they're cute" she tells me and I have to frown because I just can't stand them.

"Do you have any cats?" I ask.

"Yeah, I have two actually" she replies. "But don't worry, if you ever visit I will make sure they are nowhere in sight, I promise" she tells me.

"Ok good" I say, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry if I alarmed you or anything with my screaming but you can go back to setting the table if you wish" she says.

"Ok babe" I say while making my way to the kitchen door.

"I love how you've started calling me babe recently, it's cute" she says smiling.

"Hmm…I'm not sure I like being called cute. You've called me it twice in the past minute" I tell her. "Can't we go with something better, like sexy maybe or hot but just not cute, I don't like it" I say.

"Can I call you all three?" she asks.

"Ok fine" I reply. "Anyway I should go finish setting this table before we need to eat dinner in front of the TV and as much as that is fun, I think eating properly at the table will be more romantic" I say before leaving for the dining room again. It doesn't take much longer before dinner is finally ready and we sit down and begin to eat.

"Mm…this food is amazing" I say, almost moaning at the taste.

"I'm glad you like it" Brittany smiles before putting another forkful of food in her mouth.

XXX

I can feel Brittany gently push me backwards to lean against the arm of the couch as our kissing becomes more intense. "Wait a second?" I say softly and Brittany stops kissing me and pulls back a bit.

"What's wrong? Do I have garlic breath or something, I mean I tried to put as little as I could in the food so this didn't happen but if you can taste it then I can quickly brush my teeth or something. I mean I don't have a toothbrush but I could just squirt some tooth paste in my mouth and swirl it around or something or even…" she rushes out but I have to stop her.

"No it's not that" I say laughing slightly at how adorable she just was.

"Ok well what's wrong?" she asks. "I know what I'm doing if you're worried about that, I'm not a virgin you know. Sure it's maybe been a quite a while since I last…look I know what I'm doing ok" she tells me and I have to smile again. I know I keep saying it but she is just adorable when she's panicked, who wouldn't smile.

"Brittany it's not you ok?" I say and she nods. "There's just something that I need to tell you before we do anything" I say seriously.

"Oh my god, you're a virgin?" she asks shocked. "That's it isn't it?" she asks.

"No-no that's not it, trust me I ain't no virgin" I say, laughing into myself slightly. I've definitely slept with people before, maybe a few more than I should but anyway.

"Ok so what is it? You're scaring me now" she says and I realise I should just tell her.

"Well I have a condition ok, I was born with it and it's sort of like a chromosomal dysfunction which causes a hormone imbalance. I have a sex chromosome that I shouldn't and I produce slightly more testosterone than a woman should and I don't produce as much oestrogen as a 'normal' female produces. I know primarily men produce testosterone and women produce oestrogen but males do have a little oestrogen production as well and females do produce some testosterone so basically with me it's like 50-50 when it shouldn't" I say rambling on but I can see she's slightly confused as to where I am going with this. "Look I have male genitalia as well as breasts" I state.

"I beg your pardon?" she asks completely shocked.

"Yeah I'm not your 'normal' girl if there is such a thing as normal" I tell her. "I was born like that so it was out of my control" I say with a shrug. "Do you understand what I mean and how it could happen?" I ask.

"Yeah I understand" she replies. "I'm just shocked, I never suspected anything so I really don't know what to say" she says looking completely lost. She understands what I mean but I guess I just shocked her so much that she doesn't know what to think.

"Well does it make a difference or are you repulsed by me?" I ask. "I mean do you want to leave right now or…" I start to ask another question but she interrupts me.

"How come you never said anything before, I don't understand?" she asks.

"What do you want me to say? _Hey Brittany before you have a crush on me, just know I have a penis_" I ask.

"There is no need to be rude or take that tone with me, I'm trying to understand" she says.

"I'm sorry but it's not something you just randomly bring up in conversation. This is personal to me and I'm not ashamed of it because I can't change what I'm born with. The bottom line is though, people don't react to these things is the best way so I've had to be protective of myself and tell people when I think it's the best time" I tell her.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Does that mean you couldn't trust me when we met? I've known you for more than a year and I only just find out tonight" I state. I know it's something incredibly private to Santana and I can see she wouldn't want to just blurt it out but I thought she could rely on me. I thought she knew I wouldn't judge her or say something bad. It's not because I'm her girlfriend now, I just thought we were at least good friends so she could trust me.

"No Brittany, god no that's not it" she tells me while moving closer to me. "I do trust you, of course I trust you."

"So why did you wait so long to tell me?" I ask.

"I didn't think it was relevant when we were just friends and then when we started dating I wanted to choose my moment correctly. I didn't want to freak you out" she replies.

"That's the thing Santana, I thought you would know nothing could freak me out" I tell her with a shrug. "I thought you knew me" I say.

"Brittany this isn't about you if that's what you think, it's about me and when I felt the time was right" she tells me. "To be honest the longer it went on the more embarrassed I got because I left it so long to say anything. You would talk to me sometimes about girl stuff and because it didn't feel right to tell you I didn't and then the more you talked about stuff the worse it got because I couldn't relate to some of it."

"I'm not mad at you for not telling me, I don't want it to come across like that" I say. I don't want her to think I'm a judgemental bitch that thinks everything should have been done my way. I understand why sometimes she couldn't tell me. "I just really never expected you to tell me this, I mean with all this time that passed I'd have thought some sort of slip up might happen or there would be a tiny hint" I say.

"Hey I'm a lawyer so I know all the tricks, I'm good at hiding the truth myself and knowing when someone is lying" she say trying to lighten the mood presumably. "So…um…does this make a difference to us now?" she asks hesitantly.

"Definitely not, I'm just shocked that's all. We're still good though, I promise" I tell her because it doesn't bother me that Santana is different. Everyone is different for a reason so she should embrace that not feel embarrassed to tell me.

"I'm guessing you need some time now" she says quietly.

"Not really, I mean I understand so don't feel like I'm going to judge you because I won't" I say before taking her hand. "I'm not 100% sure how to make you believe me that I'm ok with everything but I am. It really doesn't change a thing between us" I tell her and she nods. "Although I am slightly concerned about the fact you are good at hiding something for over a year" I say with a slight smile but I don't think she realised it was a joke.

"I didn't mean to hide the truth, honestly I just…" she says but I stop her but kissing her on the lips.

"That was supposed to be me joking but failing again" I say and she smiles. We then fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes while still holding hands. After the first minute of silence I gently placed my head on her shoulder earning a smile from Santana. "Hey…um would it be ok if I asked a few questions?" I ask nervously while lifting my head from Santana's shoulder.

"Sure" Santana replies while turning to face my direction.

"Is it like a normal penis or like…I mean you're only 5ft 5inch in height right and you do possess female features phenotypically so I wasn't sure like…actually never mind, this is just coming across as rude" I say giving up on my question. I'm not saying just because she is 5ft 5inch that she must be small, I'm just asking because she is a woman so she has a smaller frame than guys clearly.

"If you're asking if I'm an average size then yes, it's a proper penis" she tells me and I nod. "The condition affects people in different ways where sometimes either the female or the male parts don't develop correctly but in my case they have."

"So how big are you?" I ask with a slight smirk.

"Well…that's something you should judge for yourself, I'd hate to ruin the surprise" she replies, she too is also smirking. Wow it's getting a bit hot in here. "No seriously though, I have all regular parts, some of them just shouldn't really be on a woman but I like who I am" she says.

"That's the main thing, as long as you are happy with who you are" I say. "If it helps, I'm happy with who you are" I smirk.

"Good to know" she smiles at me.

"So does that mean you could get me pregnant?" I ask. "Providing you wanted to have sex with me."

"Yes it means I can get you pregnant" she replies.

"Ok" I nod. "So I don't need to be home anytime soon, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"I don't mind, we could watch a movie if you want" Santana suggests.

"Ok that's cool with me" I say before we start to decide on a movie to watch. I wanted a romantic comedy or something but Santana wanted a horror movie so we went back and forth before I gave in and said we could watch something scary. We watch the first half an hour of the movie in silence before Santana speaks up.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" she asks while shifting in her position slightly to face me.

"Santana everything is fine, I promise you" I reassure her. "You don't have to be worried, honestly" I say before kissing her. I was only going for a quick peck on the lips but then Santana started to kiss me back so I started kissing her more. Our kissing started to become more intense causing us to let out moans every now and again. "Santana I want you" I say breathlessly before kissing her again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" my girlfriend asks me as we desperately try to regain some breath back that our make out session took away from us.

"Oh yeah" I say a bit too enthusiastically. "I have waited so long to do this Santana, so I am more than ready" I say, immediately taking her lips with my own as soon as I've finished speaking. It doesn't take long for our kiss to turn from gentle to heated and soon we are breaking apart, once again trying to control our breathing. "Let's go to your bedroom" I suggest through a whisper as I pull her up from the couch. Instead of replying she just follows me out of the living room and upstairs. I don't know where exactly her bedroom is but I know it's upstairs somewhere.

When we reach the bedroom Santana pushes me down on the bed, taking control. "I love your skinny jeans babe but I think I will love them more if they arrive on my carpet… preferably quick as well" she says while taking her top off and revealing her red lace bra. "May I?" Santana asks, gently lifting the hem of my top suggesting that she wants to take it off for me so I just nod my head and then I am sporting my pink spotted bra. "I knew you had perfect breasts but seeing them up close is something else, I just want to take them in my hands and knead them." I blush at Santana's words, revelling in the fact that this is the first time in a long while since I have felt so appreciated instead of being made to feel like I was only having sex to do someone else a favour because they were desperate to get off.

I feel Santana's lips latching onto my neck, slowly she kisses all over my neck, paying particular attention to my pulse point before flicking her tongue out and gently licking it and then sucking. "That feels so good" I say through a moan. As the seconds pass by I feel myself getting hotter and hotter not to mention I feel Santana's dick getting harder as well as she is now straddling my hips. Every little kiss or lick from Santana is causing me to let out small moans, loving every single nanosecond of what is happening.

"Your jeans are a real barrier babe" Santana tells me as she moves her hands towards the button and zip on the item of clothing. "Would it be ok if I take these off?" Santana asks, smiling gently at me. As soon as she smiles I melt inside and in turn it produces a pathetic smile to grace my lips before I am nodding my head eagerly. Santana successfully manages to remove my jeans in a quick time before removing her own, leaving us both clad in just our undergarments. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks.

"Santana I want this" I tell her. "I know I am younger than you but I am in no way some stupid teenager, I know exactly what I want and right now that is you" I say. "I want to get to know every part of you and your extra part is part of it but if you are not comfortable with this then I am more than happy to stop. We both need to feel comfortable before we do this."

"I am comfortable" she says eagerly with a smile. "All I want right now is you too."

"Ok" I nod, slightly nervously. I know I said I want Santana and I do, I just don't want her to think I'm no good.

"Let's just relax and let things flow" Santana says smiling before kissing my cheek. I nod my head and then the next thing I know Santana is completely naked hovering above me. Oh great, I am staring at Santana like I have never saw a naked woman's body before. "Like what you see?" Santana asks suggestively before placing random kisses all over my face and neck.

"How about we rid you of your bra and boxers also?" I ask smiling while raising an eyebrow and she nods.

Once we are both naked and lying on the bed, Santana hovers over me once again. I decide that it is time I try and take a little control because I don't want Santana to assume that she has to do all the work so I reach up and take Santana's face between my hands and kiss her gently on the lips. "You're beautiful" I tell my girlfriend staring deeply into her eyes.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Santana says, staring just as deeply into my eyes.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

When our kiss turns even more heated than our previous ones, I realise that my member is at its full length. "There's condoms…. In top drawer" I say, panting slightly. Brittany is now straddling me at this point.

"I am already ahead of you babe" Brittany says smiling before ripping the packaging off the condom with her teeth. "May I?" Brittany asks, holding the condom up and pointing to my appendage so I just nod and end up regretting it. I don't know if Brittany deliberately meant to tease me by rolling the condom on so slowly but it got me moaning anyway, if I didn't control myself so much I think I would have blew my load already. "I am so desperate to have you inside me" Brittany tells me while eyeing up my penis.

I throw caution to the wind and flip Brittany and I over so that I am on top again. "Are you ready?" I ask, randomly kissing Brittany anywhere I can reach. Her response is a firm nod so I slowly lower my member towards Brittany's opening, dipping it inside a tiny bit before taking it back out and then dipping further in and repeating the motions until I feel myself getting even deeper in Brittany. I look up at Brittany who smiles encouragingly at me so that gives me the courage I needed to slowly push into my girlfriend as far as I can, eliciting moans from both Brittany and myself. "You're so tight" I say but I don't mean it as a criticism, just as an observation.

"You're so big" Brittany retorts with a playful smile.

It is not long before I pick up a steady rhythm of pushing in and out of Brittany, causing more friction as time goes on. "Britt… I think…" I start but get cut off by Brittany kissing me before we both end up cumming together in tandem, moans ripping from our throats and our bodies violently shaking as we cling to one another.

"Oh…wow" Brittany says breathlessly as I move to lie beside her.

"I know, right" I say while turning my head to look at her and I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Telling friends<p>

Santana's POV

"When I offered to cook dinner at your place tonight, I never expected I'd end the night in Santana Lopez's bed" Brittany tells me while rolling over in the bed to face me. We still haven't got out of bed yet since our amazing first time together.

"Oh you didn't. So what did you expect to happen?" I ask smiling at my girlfriend in front of me.

"I don't know, we'd just have a nice dinner together and then watch a movie or something" she states.

"We could still watch a movie if you want, I mean you did say you can stay here as long as you want since your parents are away for the weekend" I say.

"Yeah well how about you set up a movie and I'll go to the bathroom and freshen up" Brittany suggests.

"Ok that suits me" I tell her while kissing her on the cheek. "Do you want to watch the movie here or downstairs in the living room?" I ask.

"Downstairs, I prefer sitting on the couch when we watch a movie rather than lying in bed" she tells me and I nod before getting out of bed and getting dressed. "I won't be a minute" Brittany tells me while heading to the en suite bathroom with the duvet wrapped around her.

"Ok just take your time, there is no rush" I tell her before going downstairs to get the movie set up. A few minutes later I hear footsteps on the stairs and then Brittany walks into the living room. "Are you ready for the movie now, it's all set up?" I ask.

"Almost I just need to check my phone first, it's in the kitchen" Brittany says before going to the kitchen. After five minutes of patiently waiting I go to the kitchen to see what is taking her so long.

"Hey is everything ok?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and placing my chin on her shoulder.

"Not really" she sighs. "My sister wants me home now because she wants to go out for a few drinks with her friends so she wants to see me before she leaves. It's not that she loves seeing me, it's that she wants to make sure I'm home safely before she can go out" she tells me.

"Oh that's a shame" I say sadly. I'd have liked to have spent more time with Brittany tonight because I didn't think she'd have a curfew considering her parents are away.

"I would have said no but with my parents away she's in charge since she's the oldest. Technically my brother is older but he has moved out so Emma is in charge until my parents are back" she says. "To be fair though I know she'd only have a miserable time out with friends if she knew I hadn't come home yet so I think its best I go."

"That's ok, I mean she obviously cares about you so I understand. I know personally I'd worry the whole time if I was out and my siblings hadn't come home yet. I'd much rather stay at home than go out" I tell Brittany, understanding Emma's point. I don't think it's time for me to meet any of her family yet so I can only imagine how her sister might be worried since she doesn't even know me.

"I'll no doubt see you in the café tomorrow anyway" Brittany says while putting her jacket on. "Maybe we could hang out tomorrow again after work since my parents are still away" she suggests.

"Yeah that'd be cool. We can arrange something tomorrow when I see you after my run" I tell her.

"Ok awesome, I will see you tomorrow then" Brittany says while heading for the door.

"Eh…just hold on a second" I say following her to the front door.

"Oh right yeah" Brittany says before kissing me.

"I didn't mean that but thanks for the kiss, I love it when you kiss me" I say smiling.

"Ok well what's wrong?" Brittany asks. "I'm not trying to be rude and run away but I really should get home as soon as possible because I haven't actually spoke to my sister, all I got was missed calls and texts. I've texted to say I'm just leaving but I haven't gotten a reply so she is probably really worried right now" she tells me.

"No-no, I meant I'm going to drive you home so give me two seconds until I put something on my feet and grab my car keys" I say.

"Oh right, I didn't realise you wanted to give me a ride home" she says while closing the opened door.

"I wouldn't make my girlfriend walk, that's just mean" I say. "Anyway I'll be two seconds tops ok" I tell her and she nods.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday 19th March 2016

I make my way into the coffee shop as usual since its Saturday morning and I have just finished my run. As soon as I see Brittany behind the counter, a smile just instantly graces my face. I've never felt this way about someone in such a long time and she really makes me happy so I just have to make sure I don't mess this up.

"Hey you, have you got time to talk to me" I say while taking a seat across from Brittany at the counter.

"I've got all the time in the world to talk to you" she replies while leaning on the counter.

"Good" I say gently resting my hand on top of hers. "So how have you been?" I ask.

"I've been good, I really missed you last night though" she tells me and I smile. "I know we don't usually spend a lot of time together at nights but knowing we could have hung out more made it worse I think if that makes sense."

"Yeah I understand what you mean" I tell her. "But I was thinking maybe you could come to my house again tonight and we could hang out" I suggest.

"I don't know Santana" she says while straightening up so that she's no longer leaning on the counter and my hand is no longer resting on hers. "My siblings will be at home and I don't know if I'm ready to tell them all about you, sorry" she says apologetically.

"No I know that but I was thinking why don't you just say you are hanging out with Mercedes or Rachel?" I suggest. "I can take you home later on and you can just say Mercedes's parents dropped you back off at home or you could just drive your own car."

"What do I say to Mercedes and Rachel though? They don't know we're together either" she tells me.

"Oh I didn't realise that, I thought they knew" I state and she shakes her head. "Is that because you don't want them to know or because it's just not came up?" I ask.

"Well I just didn't think we were telling anyone at the moment, I know we said we could but I just didn't" Brittany replies. "It might be easier to tell Mercedes and Rachel to be honest and that way they're on side and can back me up if I need to lie about where I was" she shrugs.

"Yeah so what are the plans for tonight?" I ask. "We don't actually have to hang out at mine, we could do anything tonight, I do really want to see you though."

"Yeah I want to see you too" she agrees.

"How about I get some coffee just now and we can have a think about tonight and come up with a plan" I suggest, desperate for a cup of coffee.

"Ok sure" Brittany says while going to fix me a cup of coffee. "Actually I have an idea of something we could do" she says while placing the coffee in front of me. "I would need to ask Rachel and Mercedes to cover for me but it shouldn't be too hard."

"What's the idea then?" I ask curiously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" she smirks.

"Oh come on, I want to know" I ask in mock annoyance.

"You will find out later when I pick you up, I'll drive us to where we are going" she tells me.

"Ok cool" I reply. "So any chance of a doughnut?" I ask with a hint of a smirk because she forgot half of my order.

"Yeah sorry, how could I forget" she states while quickly rushing over to grab me a doughnut.

"Thanks babe" I smile.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I have the perfect idea for Santana and I to do tonight so I just need to put my plan into action. First things first, I need to speak to Mercedes and Rachel about covering for me. To be honest I think I am just going to be truthful about Santana and I because they've met her before and know who she is plus they didn't have a problem with me having a crush on her so I doubt there'll be any problems. Well I hope anyway they won't object to us being together. We are meeting at the park not too far away from the café in a few minutes so as soon as that is done I am rushing home to get ready before picking Santana up.

"Hey, what's up?" Mercedes says as she and Rachel sit down next to me on a bench.

"Hey guys" I reply.

"So as much as we like going to the park on a Saturday afternoon, why was it so urgent for us to meet?" Rachel asks.

"I need help, well not help exactly, I just need you two to pretend I am hanging out with you both tonight. In reality though I have other plans that none of my siblings or parents can know about" I tell them.

"Look I am all for helping a friend but this sounds dodgy Brittany" Mercedes says worried.

"Oh it's nothing dodgy, I promise" I say. "My family just can't know who I am hanging out with tonight. It's not because of anything weird, I'm just not ready to tell them about this person."

"What do you mean you're not ready to tell them about the person? I assume they're not just a friend then?" Rachel asks.

"Actually it's Santana I'm hanging out with" I say.

"Santana as in the 40 year old from the café?" Rachel asks. I know she is being cheeky because she knows damn well Santana isn't 40. She's obviously still pissed about the time she and Santana met.

"Rachel you know she isn't 40 so there's no need to be rude but yes it is the same person I have been talking about for more than a year" I state.

"Not that I mind but why are you hanging out with her tonight?" Mercedes asks.

"Well the thing is…" I take a bit of a pause. "Santana is my girlfriend now" there is a slight nervousness in my voice because I'm not sure what they'll say.

"Oh that's fantastic Brittany, I am so happy for you" Mercedes says giving me hug.

"You really think so, I thought you might have some reservations" I state.

"No don't be silly, we could see how much you liked Santana so I'm just glad you're happy now" Mercedes tells me honestly. "I want to know everything though, when did it happen? How long have you been together? all that stuff."

"Ok" I say chuckling slightly. "Another day though because I've not got a lot of time today" I say and Mercedes nods. "So um…what do you think Rachel, are you happy for me?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course, I'm just not 100% sure how much a fan of Santana I am but never the less I am genuinely happy that you're happy" she tells me.

"Thanks Rach" I smile. "So anyway I have planned a date for us tonight but like I say Emma can't know where I am going or she'll just tell my parents I was either not cooperating with her when she is in charge if I don't say who I am hanging out with or if I do say I am on a date she will only tell my parents and then they'll want to meet Santana and I can't have that yet" I state.

"Ok well you can rely on us, we don't mind covering for you" Mercedes smiles. "I know you'd do the same for us" she tells me and it's true. I would totally cover for them if they needed it.

"Thanks girls and it's only to say we were hanging out, it's not a sleepover because I'll be back home at a suitable time" I tell them so they know they don't need to pretend we all had a sleepover or anything. While my parents are away they have told me and my siblings there's to be no sleepovers so I can't pretend I am staying at Mercedes's house to be able to stay at Santana's which is annoying but at least I can hang out with Santana since Rachel and Mercedes are covering for me.

"Ok no problem" Mercedes nods. "My parents are out for a work dinner with my dad's company tonight so no one should really find out anything if it'll just be me at home."

"That's good" I say slightly relieved that Mercedes parents won't be there. I don't think they would lie to my parents so if my mom said anything to Mrs Jones about me going over there to hang out then I'd be screwed. "Anyway I need to rush off now but I'll speak to you both again soon, if not at school on Monday for sure" I tell them before rushing off home.

XXX

"Are you going somewhere?" Emma asks me while leaning against the doorframe of my bathroom.

"Yeah" I answer. "I am hanging out at Mercedes's house tonight but don't worry I won't be home too late" I tell her.

"Ok so why are you getting all dressed up to just hang out?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"Well you're putting makeup on and sorting your hair" she replies. "If you aren't going anywhere in particular and you're just hanging out then why not kick back in front of the TV in sweatpants with minimum makeup and messy hair? You'd be much more comfortable" she states.

"It's not a crime if I want to look my best you know" I say a little too harshly but she has been constantly annoying me all night. I'm scared the more she asks me the more chance I could slip up and really say where I'm going so I'd rather she just left me in peace.

"Sorry for asking" she groans. "I'll leave you in peace then, tell me when you leave" she says and walks out of the room.

As soon as I am ready I head downstairs and tell Emma that I'm leaving like she asked. I then quickly rush out to my car and get in before leaving. For some reason I seem to be running slightly late but I don't think Santana will be too annoyed so it should be ok. Once I pick Santana up we head off to the surprise I had planned.

"Can you tell me where we are going yet?" Santana impatiently asks.

"Nope, it's a surprise" I smile.

"Come on please, I hate surprises" she groans.

"Wait…seriously?" I ask panicked. "You hate surprises?"

"No I was only saying that to get you to tell me but I actually do like some surprises" she tells me and I breathe a sigh of relief. It's about five minutes later before we arrive at the intended destination. I had planned for us to have a candlelit dinner on a boat but I'm pretty sure I heard Santana has had seasickness in the past so to be on the safe side I made sure the boat didn't leave the harbour. It might have been a bit of a drive to get here but it was worth it I think. I mean Santana seemed to like it and I certainly enjoyed myself.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Sunday 20th March 2016

I am currently sitting in the café waiting on Quinn turning up as we're meeting for a catch up. Brittany isn't actually working today since its Sunday which is a bit of a shame but at the same time it also allows me to give my full attention to my best friend. I just know if Brittany was working then I'd be distracted from Quinn and I catching up because I'd be constantly looking over at my girlfriend. Not in a creepy way though, in like a happy giddy sort of way.

"Where were you last night, I was calling all night?" Quinn asks sitting down across from me.

"Hey good morning, it is nice to see you too" I say sarcastically.

"Sorry, I should have greeted you first. Anyway where were you last night" she asks again.

"Nowhere, I was at home last night" I reply.

"Well you certainly didn't answer your phone then, I called at 7pm" Quinn tells me.

"Actually I was out then, I thought you meant later in the evening" I state.

"You should check your phone for any missed calls when you get home. What if there was an emergency?" she asks.

"Did you call with an emergency?" I ask.

"No but if you continue to not check your phone when you get home then sometime there might be an emergency and you'll never know because you're too lazy to see if there are any missed calls" she tells me.

"Ok I will try to remember" I state. "So what were you calling for anyway?" I ask taking a sip of my coffee.

"It wasn't anything important, it was just about the wedding cancellations" she replies. "I wondered if you had a number for the florist because I lost the piece of paper I had it written on and I knew you had been to the same florist before."

"I think I do have the number but not on me unfortunately. As soon as I get home later I'll look it out and text it to you" I say and she nods. "So how are you anyway with the whole wedding cancellation? Have you and Alex talked recently?" I ask. Quinn and Alex realised they just couldn't sort out their differences so they're no longer together anymore and are cancelling the wedding.

"Only briefly but that was just to cancel a few things, he's still being an ass about everything so there's no chance we can remain friends. As soon as these cancellations are all sorted then I never want to see him again" she replies. "He's moved everything out of the apartment already which is good" she says. Quinn lived in the apartment first and then Alex moved in so it only makes sense for him to move out.

"Well if you need any help sorting out anything or help with cancelling something then let me know" I tell her. I hate seeing one of my best friends like this so if there is anything I can do to help then I will.

"Thanks" she gives me a small smile. "Anyway, moving on from me, where were you last night?" she asks.

"I was out on a date with my girlfriend" I say smiling.

"Ok…hold that phone" she says shocked. "You were on a date with your girlfriend? Who on earth is your girlfriend? I didn't even know you were dating someone seriously never mind having a girlfriend. Santana when did this happen? When were you going to tell me?" she asks.

"Ok calm down, one question at a time please" I say.

"Sorry, just start from the beginning" she tells me.

"Well we dated for about five weeks and then became girlfriends so we've officially been together seven weeks now. It doesn't seem that long of a time but considering we knew one another for more than a year before then it didn't seem that odd how quickly we progressed" I say.

"Ok but what's her name?" Quinn asks. "Surely I know her if you've known her for over a year" she states.

"You know of her but you don't actually know her" I reply.

"Ok so who is she then?" she desperately asks curiosity getting the better of her.

"It's Brittany" I say happily. Of course the mention of her name just makes me smile.

"Brittany?" Quinn asks shocked, she asks a little too loud if I'm honest. "Brittany as in the girl who works here?" she asks, still talking so damn loud.

"Yes Brittany that works in here but please lower your voice" I say.

"Sorry" she raises her hand in the air to apologise. "I was just shocked because I didn't realise you liked her too, I just thought she once had a crush on you but it went away. You were adamant that you didn't see her like that so what happened?" she asks and I begin to tell her the story about how Brittany started dating Jack and then I got jealous etc. etc. "I see, so you're both happy now?" she asks.

"Yeah really happy, she's a great person and I can just feel this isn't some fling. I think we are seriously headed somewhere" I say. As usual I can't help the smile plastered across my face.

"Wait does she know about…you know, your…" Quinn asks not wanting to shout it out across the café.

"Actually, funny enough you should say that. I told her the other night and we talked it through and she is completely fine with it" I reply.

"So did you finally get some then?" Quinn smirks.

"I've never heard you put it like that before but yeah we did have sex" I reply.

"So it's all going well then?" she asks.

"Yeah it really is" I smile.

"In that case I am happy for you, I really am" she states genuinely. I was slightly concerned she'd think I was rubbing this in her face since she has just split with Alex. I mean I know she wouldn't intentionally think that but sometimes it can happen when you're going through a tough time relationship wise. I'm glad though that's she's happy for me.

"You'll find your perfect someone soon, I'm sure of it" I tell her to reassure her that everything will work out.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Together<p>

Santana's POV

Friday 15th April 2016

Brittany and I have been girlfriends for over a month now and I must say everything is going really well. We're in a really good place right now which I'm happy about and she's even going to introduce me to her friends again properly. I'm feeling slightly awkward about that because I am a lot older than everyone, I mean obviously that works for Brittany and I but that's not to say her friends and I will get on really well considering the very different life stages we are in. We're all having dinner together tonight and Brittany might stay at my place tonight since she's got the weekend off from work.

"Babe guess what" Brittany shouts rushing through the front door. We're in this place right now that we feel really comfortable around each other. I mean Brittany didn't even need to knock on the door and wait until I answered, she just came straight in. I wouldn't exactly do that at her house since she lives with her parents but you get the idea.

"What?" I say sitting up. I was having a rest on the couch since it was a hard day at work before I had to get ready for dinner. She doesn't answer me right away, instead she kisses me first.

"I just got some good news" she says excitedly jumping on the spot. "I just got accepted into university" she tells me.

"Oh my god, really?" I say excitedly standing up from the couch. "You're not joking right?" I ask.

"No joke, I actually got in" she replies happily. "Isn't that amazing?"

"It's so amazing, I knew you could do it" I say and before I know it Brittany jumps into my arms and wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I then twirl around holding onto Brittany tightly. "I am so proud of you babe, you have no idea" I tell her smiling.

"Thanks babe" she says smiling back before I place her on the ground again. "I feel like I just want to celebrate, it's like a massive weight has been lifted off of my shoulders" she says and I have to say I felt the same. It's not that I doubted her and didn't think she could get in, I was just worried because you never just get accepted just like that and a lot of really smart people don't actually make it either. It's a huge relief to know Brittany feels better now that she knows she's going to university and she doesn't have to worry anymore.

"I'm so-so happy for you babe, I really am" I can't help smiling. It's like every feeling Brittany has, I have. It might sound clichéd but its how I really feel, I think we're starting to get super serious here which scares me slightly but also really excites me.

"Thanks for being so patient with me, I know I kind of snapped at you a couple of times last week because I hadn't heard anything but I guess it was this week everyone heard" she says talking about our slight disagreement. I was sure she'd hear back soon but she was adamant that nowhere accepted her since she didn't even get any responses.

"Look don't worry about it babe, I understand you were just worried and frustrated" I tell her.

"I actually have you to thank for this, you're the one that helped me with the applications" she says. "I should really be a better girlfriend and make it up to you" she says with a slight smirk.

"I'm not saying you had to thank me but I do think you should show me some appreciation, after all it was all down to me that you got accepted" I tease.

"Oh really?" she questions while still smirking.

"Yeah I think you need to do something special for me" I smile.

"Well I can't really do anything super special right now since we're going out later but I could show you some appreciation right now" she suggests.

"What might you do?" I ask.

"Why don't we go upstairs and you can find out?" she smirks. Yeah like I'm going to say no.

"Let's go" I say while grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs. I don't think I've ever ran that fast upstairs before. As soon as we get to the bedroom, we don't waste any time shedding our clothes or should I say shedding one another's clothes.

"Oh god, I need you right now" Brittany moans in my ear as she leans down to kiss my neck. We're both usually pretty versatile when it comes to sex but I guess because Brittany wanted to 'make it up to me' then she is taking control tonight.

"I need you too" I moan quickly feeling myself get hard. The more she moves the more turned on we get.

"We need to get these off of you" she says while tugging at my boxers in between kisses to my neck.

"Ok" I say before moving my hands from her waist to my boxers. Before I can even get a hold of them Brittany sits up a bit and then swiftly pulls them down. It doesn't take longer than a second before she has removed her panties and is straddling my hips. "C-condom" I rush out.

"I know, just be patient" she smiles. How can I be patient, we are both naked and I could probably cum at any minute. I don't want to come quickly but we don't usually get to have sex all that often so when we do, sometimes we cum earlier than we want. Don't get me wrong we do spend time together it's just when you don't see someone for a while like us due to school and work commitments then sometimes you just want to relax with the person rather than go at it all night. "Babe I don't know if I can control this" I tell her worried that if she moves anymore she'll have me buried inside her and I will have ejaculated too quickly. I love my girlfriend sitting astride me with me almost deep inside of her but I can't say I love it when we don't have a condom.

"Ok" she smiles before moving off of me and goes over to the drawer I keep the condoms in. I've got to say I hate that feeling when we're not touching anymore. "You look so sexy lying there waiting for me" she states while walking sexily over to me, I like to think she moves like that for my benefit. As soon as she rolls the condom on, she straddles my hips again and I'm deep inside of her.

"Babe…" I moan loving the feeling of Brittany. She moves up and down on me for a few minutes and I swear I'm about to cum any second.

"Don't squeeze my hips too tight or I can't move properly" she says and I realise I'm gripping at her hips too tight preventing her from moving in a good rhythm. I really don't know what to do with my hands which I think Brittany notices after a few seconds, "Hey do this" she says while placing my hands on her breasts.

I can barely remember what happened in the last ten minutes but now I'm lying here totally out of breath with Brittany just as breathless lying on top of me. "You're beautiful" I tell my girlfriend smiling while moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Uh…thanks" she blushes.

"Why are you blushing?" I ask softly while still smiling. "You are beautiful."

"I think you're more beautiful" she tells me. "So…do you feel appreciated" she asks with a slight smirk.

"Very" I smile. "I almost feel like I want to do it again but only this time I'll take control" I tell her.

"We can't though, we have dinner with my friends soon" she says almost groaning. Presumably she feels the same as me now, we just can't be bothered socialising with others because we're too wrapped up in each other, both figuratively and literally it seems.

"Damn" I say disappointedly.

"On the bright side I am staying here tonight so we've got that to look forward too and also it'll be the first time I have stayed the full night so we may as well make the most of it. I mean we've never had the opportunity to have sex all night before" she smirks.

"That's true" I agree.

"Anyway we should get ready" she says slowly moving off of me. I am so glad we agreed on Brittany getting ready here and not at her house because this way I get to spend more time with her and…

"We shouldn't shower together though babe, it'll just distract us and we'll take too long" she says making her way to the en suite in all her naked glory and closing the door.

"Shit" I mutter aloud to myself.

"Next time baby" I hear her shout through the door. Whoops, I guess she heard me mutter out my disappointment.

After a second of just lying there in that post sex feeling, I finally get out of bed and throw my robe on. I mean there is no point in getting changed if I need to shower first. To be honest there isn't much I can do just now until I've showered so I just end up tidying the bed a bit and placing a few scented candles around the room for later. Brittany doesn't know it yet but to mark our official first sleepover I have some romantic stuff planned which I hope she likes. I'm just praying this dinner with her friends doesn't tire us out and we can't do anything I've planned.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Ok so you remember Rachel and Mercedes" I say to Santana and she nods. "And this is Puck and Sam, another of my two friends" I tell her and they greet one another.

"So what are you two like the boyfriends or something?" Santana asks.

"Oh god no" puck replies in disgust.

"Nope definitely not, I already have a girlfriend" Sam states.

"Oh, my apologies" Santana says. "So your girlfriend isn't part of the group then?" she asks Sam.

"Mm…not really" Sam answers. "Brittany sort of frightened the life out of her so she and I tend to keep each other separate from our friends."

"Oh" Santana says a little confused. It is true though, I did kind of scare her away but I didn't mean it. I sort of made a few jokes she didn't take too kindly to so as far as she is concerned wherever I am, she isn't. "What happened?" Santana asks.

"I'll tell you later" I reply. "Sam hates being reminded of it" I say and she nods. "Anyway we may as well sit down" I say while pulling out a chair for Santana who smiles in return.

"So have any of you been here before, I mean I've never" Santana says opening her menu.

"No I've never been either but I heard the chicken is really good" Mercedes replies.

"You and I need to trade seats Sam, I am a vegan you know so there is no way I am sitting next to someone eating an animal" Rachel says with disgust and I just shake my head. I knew she would pull something like this at dinner. I have no objections to people having different lifestyles but I think she is slightly overreacting.

"Brittany and I better trade seats then because I can't sit next to someone who has a thicker moustache than my dad" Santana states causing me to snap my head in her direction and Rachel to glare at her. For some reason I thought it would be ok for Santana to sit next to Rachel but obviously not.

"That wasn't needed" I say. I can just tell this is going to be a long night. "Look before you two saying anything else, we'll swap seats Santana" I sigh noticing the glare off she and Rachel are having.

"Hey are you all ready to order?" the waiter politely asks.

"Oh sorry, can we have another few minutes. We're undecided on what we'd like to eat" I reply. We were obviously too distracted by swapping seats and certain individuals saying snide remarks to one another.

"Sure, no problem" the waiter says before leaving. Eventually we all decide on what we want and then the waiter takes our order. Thankfully it doesn't take too long for the first course to arrive which I'm glad about because things are a little uncomfortable after Rachel asked how my parents took the news that I was dating Santana. Rachel knows damn well that my parents don't know yet, she was just trying to get a rise out of Santana.

"Hey Britt do you want to try a peace of this bruschetta?" Santana asks turning to me. We've got into the habit of trying each other's foods when we are at a restaurant and we order something different.

"No thanks, I'm not a huge lover of bruschetta" I reply.

"Ok" Santana smiles while going back to eating.

"So you allow her to call you Britt now as well, must be serious" Rachel states while chewing on a piece of lettuce. "You know Britt is usually reserved for close friends and people who care about her Santana, I hope you know that."

"I do know that it's only her close friends or family that call her that precisely why me aka her girlfriend can call her that or any other name I wish to refer to her as, isn't that right BABE" Santana replies emphasising the babe.

"Ladies calm down" Puck chips in noticing the tension between Santana and Rachel. "Aren't we here to have fun?" he asks.

"I am trying to have fun Noah but she is preventing me" Rachel says pointing to Santana.

"Didn't anyone tell you pointing is rude" Santana states glaring at Rachel for the countless time tonight.

"Please" I sigh getting frustrated. I'm not saying everyone has to get along but this is embarrassing. Other diners are starting to look at us because Rachel and Santana are talking too loud.

"I'm sorry" Santana says kissing my cheek. "I'd hate it if you did that with my friends so I'm really sorry" she smiles.

"It's ok" I smile because I know she's being genuine. Rachel does have a tendency to wind people up but not mean it so usually me and our friends ignore it but Santana isn't used to it so I'm not surprised she got pissed.

"Rachel what about you?" Sam asks presumably expecting Rachel to apologise to but I doubt it'll happen.

"Surely you don't expect me to like everyone Brittany. I mean I'm happy your happy but I can't ever see myself liking her" Rachel replies and I nod. I can live with that I think so I won't push the subject anymore.

"So Brittany tells me you're a lawyer" Mercedes says looking at Santana.

"I am, my friend and I are business partners so we own our own Law firm" Santana replies.

"Oh that's cool" Mercedes nods. "I don't know much about being a lawyer but you sound pretty successful from the way Brittany talks about you" she states.

"I don't like to toot my own horn but I do believe you need to have some confidence and passion about your work to be able to keep your own firm afloat" Santana replies. "Anyway what about you guys, what are your plans after school?" she asks which reminds me I haven't told any of my friends I got accepted into uni. I only told my parents and siblings since the acceptance letter was delivered there and then I told Santana straight away.

"I'm not really sure yet, I haven't decided" Puck replies and Sam quickly agrees. "You want to be on Broadway though, right?" he asks Rachel and somehow in that very moment we hear Santana choking on her water.

"Sorry, it went down the wrong way" Santana apologises.

"Liar" I whisper in her ear teasing her. "I know your game baby" I smirk.

"I'm sorry" Santana laughs. "Broadway, really?" she whispers.

"Rachel is actually very talented, her personality doesn't always reflect that though" I reply before quickly joining in the conversation again. I'd hate it if I was talking and then a couple of people starting whispering their own conversation.

XXX

"I wish you let me pay my share of dinner tonight, you didn't have to pay more than everyone else" I say as Santana continues driving us back to her place. We were supposed to split the cost between the six of us but Santana insisted on paying mine as well as hers. Of course it was kind but I sometimes feel better when we all pay, I don't want her thinking I'm a sponger or anything.

"I wanted to treat my girlfriend, is that such a bad thing" she smiles before focussing on the road again.

"No but I just feel bad" I tell her.

I'm not really sure what we said to one another after that but it suddenly turned really flirty and I couldn't help thinking how beautiful Santana looked tonight at dinner. She always looks amazing, make no mistake, but there's just something more radiating right now about her. I discretely try to affectionately place my hand on her leg but I misjudge the placement because I'm not looking at her.

"Shit you're hard" I say surprised when I accidentally place my hand too high.

"I know" she smirks. "It's all because of you babe, you get me so turned on."

"It's maybe not as obvious to you right now but I'm so turned on too" I tell her while throwing her a cute wink but it was a bad idea since she swerved the car a little. "Sorry" I say laughing. Thankfully nothing was coming the other way so we can laugh about it.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Saturday 30th April 2016

It's been a couple of weeks since I met Brittany's friends again and I planned the romantic night for her. Somehow we were lucky enough for her to get today off work and even luckier for her to stay last night so I planned something special for last night too. Brittany managed to make her parents believe Rachel was holding a sleepover this time but I'm not sure how much longer it's going to work because the more Brittany stays overnight the more we miss each other so it's getting harder to come up with excuses as to why Brittany never seems to be at home on Friday or Saturday nights.

"Oh hey, you're awake" Brittany says walking into the room with a tray in her hand. "I made breakfast for us and thought we could eat it in bed…that is unless you hate having crumbs all over the bed" she says.

"No don't be silly" I wave her off. "I'm not that domesticated, if there are crumbs there are crumbs, I don't care" I say. "They'll just need to wait until I do my monthly vacuuming which isn't due until the middle of the month so a few weeks yet."

"Wait…you only vacuum once a month" she asks shocked and I nod. "Oh I couldn't do that. If I lived here I'd need to do it weekly I think" she states and I smirk slightly at the mention of her living here.

"Do you ever see yourself living here?" I ask.

"Whoa steady on" she states.

"No seriously, all jokes aside. Do you see us going somewhere or are we on different pages? I'm not saying immediately but I do hope in the future I'll be living with someone again and stuff. I mean I've done the whole fling thing so now I want to be serious so I'm hoping it'll be you when the time is right" I say.

"Oh thank god" Brittany sighs in relief. "I didn't want to come on too strong but I really, really like you so I really do hope we'll be together in years to come" she says and I smile. "We do have to remember though, things might change soon though once I'm finish school and my parents find out about us. I'm not going to let anything come between us but I just want us to be prepared for some tough times" she tells me.

"I know and we will be but for the moment let's just enjoy what we have right now" I say.

"Ok" she nods.

"So what have you made us for breakfast" I ask as my stomach starts growling just looking at the food.

"I've practically made everything" she laughs. "We've got pancakes, bacon, eggs, slightly healthier options, fruit juice, oh and coffee of course."

"I think I might skip the coffee today" I say.

"Say that again" she teases. "You'll skip what?"

"Come on, you heard me" I smile while taking a bite of pancake. "I just don't want to taste of coffee especially not when I'm sitting here in bed with my girlfriend, I mean who knows, we could end up having a make out session or something" I smirk.

"That we could babe" she smiles before getting something to eat.

XXX

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I ask Brittany as we lie in bed together in each other's arms.

"I don't know" she shrugs. "What do you want to do?"

"What about going for a ride and seeing where the road takes us and maybe we could get lunch somewhere" I suggest.

"Maybe or we could go to the beach and do some water sports, that could be fun" Brittany suggests.

"We could or we could just go to the mall or something" I say.

"We could go to the mall any day plus I don't really want to be too close to home in case I see anyone I know" she states.

"Yeah that's true, maybe we could either go for a drive or go to the beach then" I say. "Or…"

"Oh my god" Brittany says suddenly.

"What's wrong babe?" I ask concerned. She doesn't manage to answer me before she jumps out of bed and rushes off to the bathroom. "Honey, are you ok?" I ask while quickly following her but she shuts the bathroom door before I manage to see if she's ok.

"Don't come in here!" she manages to shout before quickly throwing up. Well I assume she is throwing up due to the noise but obviously I don't know since she shut the door in my face.

"Brittany are you ok?" I say worried about my girlfriend but she doesn't reply. It takes five minutes before she opens the door and walks slowly out of the bathroom. "Hey what's going on?" I ask softly while gently rubbing her back.

"Sorry, I just had to throw up again" she states while taking a drink of her water from earlier. "I don't know what's going on but it's been happening every day for at least a week now. This just isn't me at all" she tells me. I completely agree, I mean I'm not going to lie she has looked pale the last couple of times I have seen her.

"Maybe you should…" I can't even finish my sentence before she is dashing back into the bathroom and throwing up again.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think of the chapter. Any ideas why Brittany is throwing up?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: What's wrong with Brittany?<p>

Brittany's POV

Wednesday 4th May 2016

The glee club is going to perform several numbers at the senior prom this year so we've already started practicing. Mr Schue was going over some of the choreography in glee club today but unfortunately I was off school sick. I just can't seem to shake whatever this is that's going on with me. Mercedes was texting me earlier about the choreography and said there seemed to be a lot to remember so she offered to bring over a demo of some of the moves after school finished. I was fed up with lying in bed all day sick so when Mercedes and Rachel came over I decided to go through some of the moves with them to see if it'd help to move about a bit and obviously to get practice since I missed glee club today. We've barely been dancing for ten minutes and I already can't handle it.

"Come on keep up Pierce" Mercedes says almost of out of breath. "It's not like you to lag behind when we're dancing, you're usually the most energetic" she says and it's true, usually I am but just not today I don't think.

"Sorry I just don't seem to have any energy, I feel like I want to throw up all the time" I reply.

"Let's just take a rest then, there is no need for you to push anything too far right now and make yourself worse" Mercedes tells me. "We'll have time to practice so don't get worried" she reassures me.

"Ok" I nod.

"So what is it that is wrong if you don't mind me asking?" Rachel asks.

"Well there's the constant throwing up all the time, the lack of energy, feeling tired, constant pain around my abdomen and just everything else" I sigh. I mean I don't really want to get into any more symptoms than that. It started as just being sick but now other symptoms appeared.

"Have you been to the doctor?" Rachel asks.

"No but maybe I should go. I might actually ask my mom to see if she could get me an appointment tomorrow" I say. I really think I should go to the doctor since it's been about a week and I'm still no better.

"Maybe we should just go and let you rest. To be honest you don't look terribly well" Mercedes states and I nod. I'm really not in the mood for doing much or socialising so I wouldn't mind just resting. "We can get together again and go through the routines but don't worry about it now" she says.

"Ok thanks" I smile. "I'll walk you guys to the door" I say before they get their things and we head downstairs.

"I assume you won't be at school tomorrow?" Rachel asks.

"No I don't think so, it's like I'm getting worse" I reply.

"Ok well take care, we'll keep in touch" Mercedes says before hugging me.

"Thanks" I say before Rachel then hugs me. "Oh hey you dropped your keys" I notice Rachel's keys on the floor just after we hugged, I must have knocked them out of her hand. I bend over to pick them up and hand them to Rachel.

"Thanks" Rachel says taking the keys.

"Anyway hope you feel better soon" Mercedes says while opening the front door.

"Thanks girls" I say just as they are about to leave when suddenly I get this massive pain in my stomach. "Aaahhh" I say while bending over and clutching my stomach. I have no idea where this sudden pain just came from.

"Oh my goodness, Brittany are you ok" Rachel asks turning around while Mercedes closes the front door again and quickly follows Rachel over to me.

"I've got a…I've got a pain in my stomach" this pain is really preventing me from talking, it's nearly taking the breath away from me. "Can…can someone get my mom" I ask almost in tears.

"Yeah of course" Mercedes says rushing to the kitchen to get my mom.

XXX

As soon as my mom saw me in so much pain she grabbed her car keys and drove me straight to the hospital. She wanted to take me straight there to get seen because she was too worried to wait until I got an appointment. As soon as we got there my mom managed to get someone to see me straight away, I like to think it's probably because my dad is a doctor here and my mom is a nurse so they knew how to pull some stings and get me examined right away.

"Is there a possibility you could be pregnant?" the doctor asks me as my mom and I sit across from her in her office.

"Um…" I don't know what to say, I mean my mom is right there. She has talked to me before about sex or whatever but we don't have daily talks about it. My sister is really the person I go to about something like this. I don't even know if my mom knows I've had sex before so this is really awkward.

"Brittany, sweetheart, are you with anyone just now or have you been with someone recently?" my mom asks and I nod. "Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" she asks.

"I hope not" I say as tears run down my cheeks. This surely can't be happening to me, I mean I'm only 18, Santana and I have barely been together that long and we always use protection like always. "We are always careful mom" I say crying.

"Its ok honey" she says hugging me.

"I'm going to take a urine sample and blood sample anyway and if we detect human chorionic gonadotropin in the samples then I'm afraid you're pregnant" the doctor tells me and I nod. It's all I can do right now because I'm so scared. "First though I do want to examine your stomach to see where the pain is coming from."

It takes about five or ten minutes for the doctor to examine my stomach and I'm not going to lie, it hurts more than ever now. When she started prodding and poking right on the tender area all I could do was yelp in pain. After she took a few more notes on the symptoms and carried out the tests, she left the room to send them to the lab.

It's just me and my mom left waiting in the doctor's room now. I really hope I haven't disappointed anyone if the test results come back with something we didn't want. "Is dad going to kill me?" I ask my mom in tears.

"Honey what do you mean?" my mom asks while hugging me.

"He always says he wants us to have a good education before we have kids and stuff. What if I'm pregnant mom?" I ask worriedly.

"Sweetie he won't be mad" she tells me. "In an ideal world he wants you and your siblings to have a good education and a career so that when the time is right you can provide for your family. But if that happens before then he and I would both still support you no matter what."

"Really" I ask hopeful that my dad won't hit the roof if I am pregnant.

"He just wants what's best but that doesn't mean he'd be mad at you if something didn't go the way we'd all expect. Honey your dad's not like that he just doesn't want what happened to him happen to you" she tells me. My parents were actually really young when they had my brother so I guess she is talking about that. "Honey I got pregnant with Scott when I was 20 and you're dad was obviously still studying to become a doctor and I myself was two years away from getting my nursing degree. Things were definitely difficult for us because neither of us could afford full time jobs since we were full time students" she tells me.

"Oh" I say just realising. I knew my parents were young when they had my brother but I never thought of the implications it caused. Don't get me wrong they were great parents but I never thought how hard it might have been for my dad to try and provide for his family but still continue with his education. I know Santana has a full time job but how can I survive with a baby, I've only just got accepted into university.

"Your dad and I will love you no matter what" my mom say reassuringly. "Hey you ok?" she asks when she notices me wincing in pain.

"No it really hurts" I say holding the right side of my stomach. "Mom I really don't think I'm pregnant" I state honestly. I mean I can't say for sure I'm not because sometimes you can get pregnant using protection but right now though, this doesn't feel like pregnancy at all. This feels like something is ripping my stomach apart.

"Ok honey" she nods. "If you are pregnant though, I am here for you" she tells me just as the doctor walks back in the door.

"Ok I have the test results here and they both came back negative for hCG and there didn't look to be any UTIs based on the urine sample either. Also we can rule out kidney stones" the doctor says and I breathe a massive sigh of relief that I'm not pregnant. "However I do think we have a diagnosis and I'm afraid it requires immediate attention" she says and I swear my face pales. What does requires immediate attention mean?

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I'm just relaxing on the couch after another stressful day at work. I don't know what's going on but I seem to be rushed off my feet at work these days. I've not even seen Brittany since I gave her a ride home on Saturday because I've been so busy. We have kept in touch obviously and she calls me every night if I haven't called her first. Actually now I say that, I haven't heard from Brittany at all today, I hope everything is ok. In fact I'm going to text her to make sure.

To Brittany: hey babe just texting to see how you are. I haven't heard from you since last night and usually you call by now or at least text. Text me back when you can.

It takes about two seconds for her to text me back.

From Brittany: hey I was just about to text you actually. I had my phone out and I was just searching for your name in the contacts so I could text. B x

To Brittany: cool, so what's going on? Are you feeling any better?

From: um…funny story babe, I'm kinda in hospital right now but don't worry.

As soon as I get that text my heart literally drops and I just fill with worry. I mean texting you're in hospital but I've not to worry, are you kidding me? How can I not be worried when my girlfriend has just texted to say she is in the hospital? I immediately text back.

To Brittany: babe what is going on? What do you mean you're in hospital? You can't say that and then give off the impression it's nothing.

From Brittany: well that sickness and pain I had…it's an appendicitis

To Brittany: Oh my god, ok I am coming to see you right now. Which ward are you in?

As soon as I text her I run upstairs, throw on some more appropriate clothes since I was just in sweats and then I quickly tie up my hair since it's a mess and I don't have time to fix it. Once all that is done I run back downstairs grab my car keys and put something on my feet before checking my phone again.

From Brittany: babe don't stress, I will be fine, honestly. You don't have to come ok so just stay and relax. I know work is stressful right now.

To Brittany: don't stress, how can I not? You didn't say how severe it was, please tell me it's not at the stage it could burst.

There is no way I am staying at home when Brittany is sick especially if her appendix could burst any minute. She has been feeling unwell for some time now so there is every possibility it could burst if it hasn't already and I know for a fact a burst appendix can be fatal. I am most certainly not going to lose her, no way. I don't know how she can be so patient right now, I'm crapping myself.

From Brittany: it hasn't burst, well I don't think it has. Anyways I am going to the OR soon to get an appendectomy.

To Brittany: well I am still coming right now, I don't care who else is there, I need to see you. I need to make sure you're going to be ok.

The last thing on my mind is meeting her parents so if they're there then I don't care, I just really need to see my girlfriend and make sure she's ok. I couldn't give a shit about who sees me or if they hate me, there is no way I am staying at home doing nothing. Before she can even text back, I text her again.

To Brittany: I am coming to the hospital Brittany, no arguments. Now is really not the time to be proud so just tell me where about in the hospital you are. I know you want me there, I mean I would want you there if I was in your position.

I don't mean to sound harsh or anything but Brittany likes to seem independent and act like she can handle things on her own but sometimes you just need someone there. She doesn't have to be embarrassed or whatever, I want to be there so she should just admit she'd like me there too. I dare say her family is there but I'm her girlfriend and like I say I know I'd like to see her if I was ill and in hospital. A few minutes later she texts me back letting me know where she is as well as warning me that her parents are also there.

I don't waste any more time, I quickly lock up the house and head to the hospital. As soon as I arrive I rush inside to the ward she told me she was in and head for the room she had. Brittany was luckily enough to get her own room instead of sharing a bay with five other people or whatever.

"Shit" I mutter to myself when I see through the glass that Brittany's room is full of people, presumably her parents and siblings. I don't know what to do now, I mean I don't want to just saunter in there and meet them if it can be avoided. I must have paced up and down for at least five minutes thinking about what to do when I hear the door open and most of the people leave Brittany's room. Once the last person leaves I rush inside. "Hey…"

"Took you long enough" Brittany smirks.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused before realising. "Wait did you know I was out there?" I ask.

"I saw you looking through the window and then pacing up and down so I sent my parents and siblings away to get dinner so you could come and see me" she tells me and I smile.

"Cool" I say walking over and gently kissing her lips. "You look sexy in the hospital gown" I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks" she smiles slightly but I know she's scared. I mean who wouldn't be a little apprehensive about having an operation. "My family won't be long though because I'm going to the OR soon so in case you don't want them to see you, you might need to leave in five minutes" Brittany states.

"I don't want them to see me but I'm not going to not see you for the rest of the week so if they catch me then I don't care" I say honestly.

"I really appreciate you coming to see if I'm ok" she smiles.

"That's ok, I'm always going to want to make sure you're ok" I tell her. "Just don't be nervous ok, everything is going to be ok and I'll definitely come and see you tomorrow. I would say I'd be pushing it to see you tonight because no doubt your family will be around you for you coming back from the operation" I say.

"Yeah they're apparently staying here until they know I'm back and nothing went wrong" Brittany sighs. "I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow and…shit there's my mom you better go" she says and I immediately jump up from the chair I was momentarily sitting on.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow" I say while quickly kissing her and darting out of the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thursday 5th May 2016

I barely slept all night last night because I hadn't heard from Brittany at all but she probably still a bit out of it due to the pain medication and stuff. I know I should go to work today but I'm thinking of just working from home and heading to the hospital because I can't sit not knowing if Brittany is ok or not. I mean anything could have happened and I'm not going to know because no one knows about me.

As soon as I arrive at the hospital I slowly walk towards the room just in case someone is in there visiting Brittany. Just by luck though I reach the door and there isn't a single person there, Brittany is just lying sleeping. Part of me just wants to wake her up and hug her because I'm so relieved she's ok but another part of me doesn't want to disturb her because she looks so peaceful. I quietly walk into the room and close the door behind me but I accidently let the door handle slip out of my hand and the door ends up banging causing Brittany to immediately wake up.

"Jesus" Brittany states clutching her chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asks.

"I'm so sorry, it slipped out of my hand" I say rushing over to her. "How are you?" I ask while kissing her cheek gently.

"I'm ok I guess, I'm still in pain but it's not as bad as it was" Brittany replies. "I managed to convince my parents to go to work today so you can sit down, they won't be here until lunch time when they have a break" she tells me obviously noticing me hesitating whether to sit down or not.

"They work here though so couldn't they just pop up at any time?" I ask to make sure they won't surprise us.

"No, I told them to let me rest anyway so they won't be here any earlier than lunchtime" she tells me.

"Ok cool" I say sitting down. "I was so worried last night, I didn't know if it had all went to plan or not" I state.

"I'm sorry" she says feeling bad. "I should have contacted you or something but I honestly just went straight to sleep once I got back from the OR and then this morning was an eventful one so by the time everything was done I was tired so fell asleep again" she says.

"It's ok, I get you were tired" I say. "I just got really worried and when I tried to call no one could tell me anything because I'm 'not family'" I say air quoting the not family.

"Aw that's a shame, I really did want to let you know it went ok but I honestly just slept all last night" Brittany tells me.

"It's cool" I smile. "So will your parents be here for a while at lunchtime or just until their break is over?" I ask. I mean if they're not staying long then I could hang around and when they go back to work I could stay with Brittany again.

"They'll probably just be here for an hour or so but as soon as their shifts finish they're staying for a while" she tells me. "I think my grandparents are coming this afternoon though."

"Damn" I mutter. "There really isn't going to be a good time to see you is there?" I ask.

"Not unless you want to meet my family" Brittany states. "They don't know who I'm friends with so we could say you're a friend" she shrugs.

"Yeah maybe we should just say that because it's not easy sneaking in here all the time" I say. What kind of person would I be if I stayed away from my girlfriend when she's sick just because of her family? The important thing to remember here is that Brittany isn't well so who cares about anything but being there for her.

"Yeah" she nods.

We couldn't have been talking for a lot longer before I see Brittany is almost failing asleep. As much as I really want to see her and spend time with her, I do think she needs rest because she came through a lot. Plus there's also the fact that when you're in pain you just want to go to sleep so you're not reminded of it so perhaps I should leave her to sleep. "Hey babe" I whisper.

"Yeah" Brittany opens her eyes. "Sorry, was I sleeping?"

"Yeah but its ok" I smile. "I'm going to go and leave you to rest ok but I'll see you soon" I say and she nods.

"Wait" she says as I stand up. "Can you wait until I am fully asleep before you go?" she asks.

"Of course" I smile while sitting back down.

I must have only been sitting there for another five minutes until she was in a deep sleep again. "I love you Brittany Pierce" I whisper while gently pushing the hair away from her forehead and kissing it lightly. "Get better soon" I say before quietly leaving. As soon as I reach my car and get in, I burst out crying. I'm not really much of a crier but seeing Brittany like that was torture. She looked to be in so much pain and I hate seeing that. I held it together for her but the minute I saw that tube in her arm for the drip and the pained expression on her face, my heart literally just broke.

I guess another part of me got emotional because I was just happy she was ok as well but the main thing that hit me was how different she looked. That was not Brittany lying there, I mean yeah it was but that was a far cry from her usual self. She didn't make as many jokes or even talk as much as she usually does and I hate to say it but she looked so weak and fragile lying there. I just really hope she gets better soon.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think of the chapter. Are you glad she wasn't pregnant yet or disappointed?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews last chapter, hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Craziness<p>

Santana's POV

Friday 6th May 2016

_Why can't you just go away? Now really isn't the time for you to be getting excited. _I have no idea why I've suddenly got a hard on this morning, my only guess is because I saw Brittany last night and I was so relieved she was ok that I couldn't stop thinking about her. In fact I'm pretty sure I was dreaming about her when I woke up this morning.

As soon as I get into the shower, I immediately turn it to cold to get rid of this damn hard on. Any other time I might have got rid of it in another way but I'm in no mood to mess about today and I most certainly don't want to be late visiting Brittany. I've decided to go into work a little later and do some stuff and then catch up on Monday on the rest of the stuff. I usually have a half day on a Friday so I don't really need to make up that much time if I am with Brittany for a lot of the day today.

Once I'm ready, I just head straight to the hospital to see my girlfriend. "Hey baby, how are you?" I ask softly as I walk into Brittany's room.

"I'm ok" she replies gently. "My stomach hurts like a bitch but other than that I guess I'm ok" she says trying to move a little.

"Don't move sweetheart" I say while gently holding her hand.

"Can I have some water?" she asks.

"I'm sorry but you're still nil by mouth babe, I can't give you anything" I tell her. I feel so bad but she has just had a stomach operation so it's to be expected that she can't eat or drink.

"Really?" she asks annoyed. "My throat is a little dry" she says.

"Seriously babe you can't have anything, look the nurse will be here soon to hook you up to your drip so we can ask her if there is anything we can do" I say. It's almost been two days since her operation so I'm hoping she might be able to have something to eat soon.

"Fine" she huffs causing me to smile. "Why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?" she asks annoyed. I don't think she means it, I think she's just frustrated because she can't do a lot right now.

"You're so adorable" I say unable to get rid of the smile. "You're so cute when you huff" I state.

"I'm not really going for cute right now but I'll take it" she replies. "It beats being called ugly" she shrugs.

"Why would someone call you ugly, that's not very nice?" I frown, confused why she'd say that.

"Look at me Santana, I look terrible" she says. "I have no make-up on because I can't reach my damn make up bag, I have puffy eyes because I really can't sleep in here, my hair is a complete mess because I couldn't handle it anymore trying to sit down with no mirror and blow dry my hair, I can barely get dressed because I can't bend over so I'm stuck in loose unflattering sweat pants or pyjamas all day…" she starts to list of but I stop her by kissing her.

"Brittany you look amazing, you're the best looking girl here" I tell her smiling.

"Santana I'm the only girl in here" she huffs again. "It's only me in this room."

"Ok well you're the best looking girl in the whole hospital" I say trying to lift her spirits.

"No I'm not, I look terrible" she sighs. "And I have a lovely scar too which is nice" she says sarcastically.

"This isn't you Brittany, you have to stop being so negative" I tell her. "What's happened, you seemed ok yesterday apart from you were obviously in pain but you seemed in a happy enough mood" I say.

"Do you know today was the first day I got out of bed?" she tells me. "Do you know what else though?" she asks and I shake my head. "It was also the first day I realised I'd be scarred for life after I seen that ugly scar across my abdomen" she states.

"Honey come on" I say trying to make her see sense. "You're not ugly just because you have a scar, I mean what is it about two or three inches?" I ask.

"Two or three inches too big" she scoffs.

"Look two or three inches isn't that big and it'll fade over time" I'm trying to reassure her but she seems really down about this. "Honey lots of people have scars after operations, it's common but certainly nothing to feel self-conscious about" I tell her.

"I won't hold it against you if you want to call it a day" Brittany states and I frown in confusion.

"Call it a day? What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Us" she states as if it's obvious. "I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to be in a relationship with me anymore" she says.

"Oh for goodness sake Brittany" I say surprised that she just said that. I don't mean to sound insensitive but I think she may be overreacting slightly, I thought we knew one another well enough to know neither of us is that shallow. "I'm not going anywhere Brittany, just trust me" I say feeling slightly bad.

"But…"

"No buts babe, I'm completely yours" I tell her. "Just because you have a tiny scar won't make me think any differently of you, you're still Brittany and most importantly you're still my girlfriend so please don't feel like something will change because it won't."

"It's not just that, I'm never going to be able to wear a bikini again" she states.

"I promise you the scar will fade, it probably just looks worse now because it's a fresh new scar but by the time the stitches go away and it heals a bit more, you'll barely notice it" I say.

"Ok" she says quietly and I kiss her forehead.

"So…am I the only visitor so far?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"No my parents were in earlier and my mom insisted on helping me to the shower and stuff" Brittany says rolling her eyes at the last part. "They actually just headed off less than a minute before you arrived so you're safe just now."

"Cool" I smile. "Well I was thinking of staying for a while until lunch then I'll go home and then come back later in the afternoon. I figured your grandparents would be coming to visit" I say and she nods.

"My friends are also coming at some point" she tells me.

"That'll be nice, you'll be able to catch up with them" I say. "You'll be able to get a break from me" I say jokingly but she doesn't really respond.

For the rest of the morning Brittany seemed really quiet and definitely not herself. As the conversations progressed, she did seem a little more talkative and did smile once or twice but it still wasn't how she usually acts. I just really hope she knows everything will be ok soon and it's probably just the frustration of being in hospital that's getting to her.

"When I come back, I want to see you smiling" I tell her.

"Fine" she says smiling slightly. "I'll try."

"Good" I smile back. "I'll be back soon ok" I tell her before kissing her on the lips and then leaving.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

It feels like it is taking ages for Santana to come back. She left just before lunchtime and its late afternoon now but it feels like it should be the evening. My parents left a while ago after visiting me on their lunch break and Rachel and Mercedes are visiting at the moment which is cool but I can't stop thinking how much I want to see Santana again. I really appreciate my friends visiting but at a time like this I'd rather just be around my girlfriend.

"So what are you doing at prom, are you taking Santana as your date?" Mercedes asks.

"I don't think I'll be going to prom" I reply. "I'm not going to be able to perform with the glee club and dance plus I don't think Santana would even want to go to some silly high school prom" I say sighing.

"Did she say that when you asked her?" Mercedes asks.

"No but I doubt she'll want to come and like I say I can't dance so what's the point in going" I say. My stitches probably will have dissolved by then but I don't know if I want to be in a place that's overcrowded in case someone bumps into me anyway. Even if I could go health wise, I wouldn't have had enough time to practice any of the performances that the glee club were doing.

"She might want to come, you never know" Mercedes tells me. "I think you should ask her because I mean it is senior prom so it's going to be your last high school prom and I didn't think you'd want to miss it."

"Or if you don't want to take Santana, we could all just go as a group or find you a suitable date to take" Rachel states.

"Rachel…" I sigh. "I don't know why you need to be like this about Santana" I tell her shaking my head. "I mean of course I want Santana to go, she is my girlfriend, it's more a case of whether I want to even go."

"Well I think you should ask Santana anyway, just in case" Mercedes says.

"I might see what she thinks, I mean…"

"Ah there she is" Santana smiles walking over to me. "My sexy lady looking as sexy as ever" she says leaning down and kissing me.

"Babe I think…" I can barely finish my sentence because she is kissing me again. "No Santana I really think…"

"Shush…just relax" Santana says leaning in to kiss me again. As soon as her lips graze mine, a loud clearing of the throat comes from the corner of the room. "Jesus!" she all but yells while quickly pulling away from me. "What are you playing at Berry? Did you really want me to have a heart attack?"

"How do you know my last name?" Rachel frowns, completely ignoring the question.

"Um…maybe because I'm Brittany's girlfriend and you're her friend" Santana cheekily says. "Britt and I do talk you know so those kind of things probably would come up in conversation, it's not exactly rocket science Ber" she states.

"Excuse me what did you just call me?" Rachel asks annoyed.

"Ber, its short for Berry" Santana replies.

"Yes I can see that but I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that" Rachel tells her.

"Perhaps Rachel and I will go just now and let you two catch up" Mercedes says standing up.

"Oh you don't need to go on my account, I've already been in this morning catching up with Britt so you two can stay if you want" Santana tells me.

"No it's fine, we've been here long enough" Mercedes smiles.

"I guess we'll see you soon Brittany, take care" Rachel says before she and Mercedes both say their goodbyes and then leave.

"So are you feeling any better, you were kinda down earlier" Santana says taking a seat on the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah a bit better, I'm sorry about this morning for going weird. I just hate it in here" I say. My emotions are all over the place right now.

"Listen don't feel you need to apologise for anything, we all get insecure and down sometimes, it happens" Santana smiles.

XXX

"You never actually told me what happened on Wednesday" Santana states. "Did you just feel really ill and came here or did you have to come in an ambulance?" she asks. I guess we've never really had a chance to talk about what happened, we were more concerned with what was happening now.

"Well Rachel and Mercedes were actually over and when they were leaving I decided to walk them to the door and suddenly I had this massive pain in my stomach. From that moment it just got worse and worse so my mom took me to the hospital and I was seen pretty quickly. It was like the kind of pain where you would be rolling around the floor in agony, it really wasn't nice" I tell her.

"So what they just checked you over and then diagnosed it once they took a blood sample or something?" Santana asks.

"Yeah pretty much" I nod. "They actually wanted to test my blood to see if I was pregnant first" I tell her.

"You're pregnant" Santana asks shocked jumping off her chair and choking on a grape she was eating. "No this can't be happening, not yet" she says freaking out. "It's too early Brittany, way too early."

"No I said they tested to see if I was pregnant" I state. "I'm not though…don't worry" I tell her.

"Ok thank god" Santana says breathing a sigh of relief before sitting back down. I've got to say I did not expect that reaction from her, I'm actually a little hurt by it. "Sorry I didn't mean to freak out like that" she says obviously realising the slightly hurt expression on my face.

"It's ok, some people want children and some don't" I shrug pretending it doesn't bother me.

"No Britt, that's not it" she says taking a hold of my hand. "I do want children. Remember I told you that my ex wanted different things from me where I wanted marriage and kids and she wanted marriage and a career" she says and I nod.

"Yeah I remember" I say. "I guess you just don't want that with me" I say sadly.

"Oh my god, no that's not it. I promise" she says. "Honestly it's not that I don't want a future with you because I do, I just didn't think a baby right now would be good" she tells me.

"Oh" I say.

"If you were pregnant I would support you, I just got freaked there" she tells me.

"Ok, I understand" I say nodding.

"You have university soon and I'm working pretty hard at the minute so I don't think it would have been fair on anyone. Your chances at further education would be in jeopardy, I would be working non-stop to provide and then I wouldn't see you or the baby. Plus we would need to tell your parents we're together and then we'd need their permission for you to move in" Santana says. "Don't get me wrong I want a future with you, I just want us to do it right if possible. I do understand I shouldn't have freaked out though, I know it was rude."

"It's ok, I panicked myself thinking you didn't want that. I get you were just generally panicked too" I say. "I think it's too early as well for us to be having children" I tell her.

"I do really want everything with you, I just think it'd work better if we do things properly like move in then marry and then have kids" Santana tells me and I smile.

"I understand you don't need prove anything, it was a misunderstanding and now we've cleared it" I say.

"Ok good" she nods smiling.

"I want a future with you too though" I say honestly.

"Cool" she says smiling before leaning in to kiss me but I quickly push her away. "Ouch babe, what was that for" she groans.

"Hey mom, hey dad" I say smiling as my parents walk into my room. As soon as Santana heard me say mom she snapped her head around to look at the door.

"Hey sweetheart" my mom says kissing my temple before my dad quickly does the same. "Em…who's this?" my mom asks when she notices Santana sitting on the chair next to my bed.

"This is Santana, a friend of mine" I say. Its pains me to call Santana just a friend but it's for the best right now.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Pierce" Santana says nervously while shaking their hands.

"James and Karen will be fine" my dad tells Santana and she nods in response.

"Santana has a relative in the hospital and she was visiting and then popped over to see how I was. She's one of our regulars in the café" I say.

"Oh I see" my mom nods. "It's a nice little coffee shop isn't it?" my mom says and Santana smiles in agreement.

"So Brittany said you both work here" Santana states and my parents both nod their heads. "So is this one of your breaks or are you done now?" she asks, I'm guessing it's to try and find out when my parents might leave.

"No we're both finished now so we're going to spend some time with Brittany" my mom replies.

"Damn" I hear Santana mutter beside me, luckily she was quiet enough that no one else heard.

For the next while, it's mostly just me and my parents talking. Santana is trying to participate in the conversation but it's hard since she doesn't really know anything we're talking about. "Santana is actually one of the reasons I got into university" I tell my parents trying to involve Santana in the discussion.

"Oh you work for the institution" my dad assumes. "So do you work in admin or are you a professor?" he asks.

"Uh…no sir" Santana replies laughing. "I'm actually a lawyer" she tells him.

"Universities need lawyers?" my mom asks confused.

"Um…I don't know if they do but I meant I don't work for the uni, I'm just a regular lawyer" Santana replies. "I think Brittany was meaning because I helped her with the applications then that's how she got in" she tells them.

"Oh right, I understand" my dad says. "So who do you work for?" he asks.

"Lopez and Abrams, I'm in a partnership with a friend of mine" Santana replies.

"I see so did Brittany return the favour since you helped her with the application" my dad asks which causes me to go into a fit of giggles and Santana just sits in the corner mortified.

"I sure did repay Santana" I say still laughing before suddenly wincing in pain. "Oh shit" I say clutching my stomach. Sometimes I forget I've just had an operation and do something causing it to hurt. Laughing, coughing and sneezing are the worst.

"She gave me coffee on the house" Santana rushes out embarrassed. Clearly our minds both drifted back to the other day.

"Sweetheart why are you smirking?" my mom asks confused.

"Because it hurts to laugh so I'm making do with a smirk" I answer.

"Don't be cheeky to your mother, she was only asking" my dad says seriously.

"Sorry, I was just reminded of something and being as immature as I am, I burst out giggling" I say.

"Ok" my mom nods.

XXX

"Your parents are so sweet" Santana tells me after my parents leave. They ended up staying for two hours before I managed to persuade them that Santana was keeping me company and they could go home and get dinner.

"Yes to my friends but probably not to my girlfriend. They're going to be super protective of me especially since you're older than me" I tell her.

"Maybe we should just tell them the truth, they seem so nice and I feel really bad we're lying to them" Santana says honestly.

"I know, me too" I agree. "But seriously though Santana, I might never see you again if we tell them" I say.

"What do you mean? They surely can't be that bad" Santana states.

"No they can be, just trust me" I tell her. "I remember one time, my brother brought his new girlfriend over for dinner and things did not start off good and get this, they broke up two days later" I say.

"That won't happen to us because no matter what anyone says, I'm always going to be with you" she states.

"You don't know that" I say.

"Look let's just talk about this tomorrow or something, let's just enjoy our time alone now" she says and I have to agree.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I don't know how I did it but somehow the nurses are letting me spend the night in the room with Brittany. I know it's not usually allowed due to health and safety but it was just an operation Brittany had, it wasn't anything contagious so I think as long as they know I'm here all night then it should be fine.

"Who the hell are you?" a blonde girl who has just entered the room asks me angrily. "What do you think you're doing in here dressed like that?" she asks, not any happier than a second ago. She obviously noticed I'm only wearing a loose fitting top and a pair of boxers and fluffy socks.

"Um…I…" I have no idea what to say right now. I don't know who this girl is but judging by how much she looks like Brittany, I'd say it was her older sister Emma.

"Hey babe I was thinking…oh shit" Brittany says while walking out the bathroom, I assume she saw Emma before she could finish her sentence.

"What's going on Brittany?" Emma asks.

"Nothing is going on" Brittany states. "Um this is my sister Emma, Emma this is Santana" she introduces us.

"I don't really care what the lady's name is, I want to know what the hell she is doing in my sister's hospital room" Emma says sternly.

"Ok first of all it's not up to you who is here and who isn't and secondly she is here because I asked her to be here" Brittany states clearly.

"You asked her here dressed like that?" Emma asks.

"Actually I…" I start off but get cut off by Brittany.

"Santana is my girlfriend" Brittany says, shocking me. I didn't think she'd just admit that so quickly especially when she told her parents I was just a friend.

"Your girlfriend?" Emma asks and Brittany nods. "But she's like…old."

"I'm not old, I am older than Brittany but not old" I jump in. How dare the cheeky bitch say I am old?

"I didn't mean old-old, I just meant you don't look eighteen" Emma observes.

"Yes because I'm not eighteen" I snap.

"Santana" Brittany warns.

"Sorry" I say realising it was rude to talk to Emma like that.

"What are you doing here at this time of night anyway?" Brittany asks her sister.

"Well…" Emma smirks. "I sort of met a cute doctor here the other night when I was visiting you so we're going on a date" she says while taking a pause. "I'm meeting him outside but since I was early I thought I would come and see my sister first."

"Actually I did wonder if you were on a date or something since you have the heels and everything on" I say observing the way she is dressed. I thought it was a tad much for just visiting someone in hospital.

"My, aren't you observant" Emma glares.

"Excuse me don't talk to Santana like that. If you have nothing nice to say then go away, I'm not in the mood" Brittany sighs.

"Hey you ok babe?" I ask worriedly. She does look a little pale to be honest.

"I'll be fine, I just feel sick" Brittany states.

"I'm sorry for my attitude. I just don't know if I like how Santana is staying here all night and I've never met her before. I'm a little uncomfortable because she's a stranger basically and now she is going to be alone with you all night" Emma says.

"Emma don't worry, honestly" Brittany reassures her. "Once you get to know Santana you'll know she's a great person. I mean I understand you're apprehensive but you know me, I'm not always as stupid as I look so I know what I'm doing is fine."

"Yeah of course, sorry" Emma apologises. For the next few minutes we seem to slip into an awkward silence just staring at one another before Emma speaks up again. "So are you treating my sister right" Emma asks.

"Of course I'm treating your sister right. She means a lot to me so there is nothing more that I want than to protect her and treat her how she deserves to be treated" I reply.

"Ok good" Emma states happy enough with my answer.

"You mention this to mom and dad and so help me god Emma you'll pay for it" Brittany says suddenly. "I can see a smirk on your face so don't think I'm going to let you use this against me. If I do something you don't like you can't turn around and threaten me with telling mom and dad" she says.

"Would you relax, jeez" Emma says sighing. "I'm not going to tell mom or dad because it's not my place but I think you should. I'm not saying right now but speaking from experience, secret relationships take their toll on people so you might want to just be honest" Emma states. It's sort of the thing I was trying to tell Brittany earlier. There's always that worry when you're together that you'll get caught so I think it'd just be easier to tell her parents. I know when I told Quinn it felt like a weight was lifted. I mean I expected Quinn to be ok with it and I know telling parents would be different but it still felt like a bit of a relief when someone knew.

"It has actually got a little frustrating recently but I just don't feel ready to tell them" Brittany says honestly. "I've got enough stress just now with senior year almost over and I'm in here. I'm probably going to miss prom and any upcoming glee events since I'm not allowed to dance so I just don't think I could handle all that and arguing with my parents about Santana."

"I get that, it's completely understandable" Emma nods. "All I'm saying is don't end up resenting each other or arguing when things become harder to keep a secret. You look like you really like each other so it'd be a shame if something bad happened you know" she shrugs.

"We'll be fine, honestly" I tell Emma. "Just let us do things our way, ok?" I ask politely and Emma nods.

XXX

"Well that was an eventful day" I say laughing. Emma left a few minutes ago so once again it's just Brittany and I alone. "I met your parents, your sister and I bumped into Mercedes and Rachel, it's all going on huh."

"I know it was crazy and a lot to handle but at least when I do officially tell my parents you're my girlfriend then they'll at least know you a little bit" she says and she has a point. I think her parents and I have somewhat broke the ice already so hopefully they'll be ok when we do tell them who I really am.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
